


El planeta al borde de la eternidad

by Helena_Dax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, es que prefiero no advertirlo, no es que no haya algo que advertir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: Un accidente durante una misión deja a Jim y a Spock varados en la Tierra, año 2015, durante varios meses. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar pacientemente a que llegue el momento de regresar. O eso cree Jim, hasta que Spock tiene una idea.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic oficial de Star Trek y mi primer Spirk, estoy emocionada. La historia tiene claras influencias de La ciudad al borde de la eternidad y un poquito de ST:IV, pero en realidad la trama sigue derroteros muy distintos. Serán seis capítulos más un epílogo. Espero que os guste, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola!

**Capítulo 1**

Los malgasianos lo llamaban el Benik Man, el Alumbrapasados. Estaba situado en el interior de la cueva y el Alto Sacerdote les explicó que los estudiosos de la historia de su planeta lo usaban regularmente para sus investigaciones

. -Fascinante…

-¿Sí, señor Spock?

-Parece ser una fractura espacio-temporal estable–dijo, con la vista fija en su tricorder-. Sin embargo, si entiendo correctamente su funcionamiento, no abre una puerta sólo al pasado de su planeta, sino al planeta de cualquiera que se encuentre frente a ella.

-¿Quiere eso decir que si la utilizara yo podría ir a cualquier momento del pasado de la Tierra?

-Eso creo.

Jim, curioso, se acercó un poco, preguntándose a dónde y cuándo le gustaría ir, si pudiera. ¿El antiguo Oeste? ¿El Imperio Romano?

-Una de las razones por las que resulta tan útil –explicó el malgasiano, meciendo la cabeza como tenían por costumbre- es que por su propia naturaleza, el viajero no tiene nunca la posibilidad de alterar la Historia.

De repente, el suelo tembló violentamente. Jim oyó un crack sobre su cabeza y supo que una roca del techo iba a abrirle el cráneo. Lo que sintió fue el empujón de Spock ( _¡Jim!_ ) y algo que le absorbía.

Por supuesto.

* * *

 

Llegaron a Nueva York, en Central Park, a principios o mediados del siglo XXI. Jim supuso que había estado pensando que aquella fue la última época de la Tierra en la que todavía se podía llevar una vida más… natural, quizás, sin renunciar por completo a la tecnología. Un tiempo en el que los libros de papel coexistían con los electrónicos, llovía cuando quería y una persona todavía podía perderse en las montañas. Luego habría guerra y por fin, en el 2063, Cochrane inventaría el motor de curvatura y los vulcanos se presentarían en la Tierra para el Primer Contacto y el mundo nunca volvería a ser igual.

-Bien –dijo, manteniendo la calma-, por lo que ha dicho el Alto Sacerdote, tiene que haber una manera de volver.

Spock, tricorder en mano, tardó unos segundos, demasiados segundos, en contestar.

-Podemos regresar, pero… el portal está cerrado ahora. Según mis cálculos,estamos a veintiocho de agosto del 2015 y el portal no se volverá a abrir hasta el ocho de marzo del año que viene, a partir de las veinte horas, catorce minutos. 

Jim lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Está seguro, señor Spock? Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Negativo, capitán –dijo y al menos permitió que en su rostro se reflejara un poco la preocupación que también debía sentir-. Creo que el último malgasiano en utilizar el Benik Man pasó esa cantidad de tiempo en el pasado y todavía estaba con esa programación, por así decirlo, cuando lo hemos utilizado nosotros. No sabría cómo abrir el portal incluso si contáramos con la tecnología de nuestro tiempo. Me temo que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que vuelva a abrirse. 

Vale, quizás sí fuera ya el momento de perder un poco la calma. 

-Joder. –Spock respondió alzando una ceja. Jim respiró hondo y se frotó la cara-. De acuerdo. Necesitamos dinero, es vital en esta época y, sobre todo, necesitamos esconder esas orejas. –Se quitó su camisa dorada de capitán y se la pasó a Spock-. Póngasela en la cabeza como si fuera una cofia o algo así.

Spock obedeció prontamente. Quedaba como si le faltara un tornillo en la cabeza, pero al menos así podía pasar por humano. El problema del dinero, sin embargo, sería mucho más difícil de resolver. Con tiempo quizás podría encontrar un trabajo, pero ¿cómo sobrevivirían hasta entonces? Los dos echaron a andar. Quedarse ocultos en aquel rincón de Central Park no resolvería nada. 

-Capitán, debo decir que estoy impresionado con su capacidad para prever futuros escenarios.

-¿Por la camiseta? –preguntó, algo confundido.

-No. ¿No recuerda lo que me dijo cuando terminó de leer “22/11/63” de Stephen King? 

-Refrésqueme la memoria, señor Spock. 

-Usted y el teniente Sulu estaban hablando del libro. Al parecer, uno o varios de los personajes que viajaban al pasado en la novela utilizaban un almanaque deportivo para apostar sobre seguro y conseguir dinero. Usted se giró hacia mí y me dijo “Señor Spock, debería memorizar uno de esos almanaques, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar”. 

-Oh, Dios mío, Spock, ¡aquello fue una broma! No pretendía en serio que memorizaras… -Se frenó en seco y miró a Spock de hito en hito, lleno de incredulidad -. Espera, ¿estás diciendo que lo memorizaste? 

-Afirmativo. 

Jim se echó a reír con absoluto alivio; podría haber dado saltos de alegría, haberlo abrazado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Spock! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Podría besarte aquí mismo! 

Spock frunció el ceño y encendió rápidamente el tricorder. 

-Si está experimentando ese impulso es probable que aquí haya esporas que…

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y apartó el aparato de su cara.

-Spock… Spock, no, es una manera de hablar. –Luego suspiró y se concentró en lo importante. Puede que su primer oficial no se manejara del todo bien con ciertas expresiones humanas, pero ¡qué más daba? Acababa de solucionarles un problema bien gordo-. No voy a besarte. Pero me alegro mucho de que te tomaras en serio aquel comentario, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Nos acabas de salvar la vida.

* * *

 

La primera noche fue realmente la más dura. Sin un centavo en el bolsillo no les quedó más remedio que vagar por la Quinta Avenida esperando a que se hicieran las diez de la mañana y abrieran la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York. Todo les recordaba que no estaban en casa: el ruido, los olores, los mendigos a los que nadie prestaba atención, como si no fueran personas. Hasta los retazos de conversación que escuchaban, con aquel inglés repleto de expresiones anticuadas e insultos. 

Para cuando se hicieron las diez, Jim estaba cansado y, sobre todo, muerto de hambre. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en hacer lo que querían. La informática de aquella época era un juego de niños para ellos, pero había avanzado lo suficiente como para permitirles crear una identidad en el ciberespacio y una cuenta bancaria virtual desde la que apostar y Spock y él no tuvieron ningún problema en conseguir ninguna de las dos cosas. La primera apuesta la hicieron desde allí mismo; el resto vino rodado. Pero a pesar de que el plan estaba saliendo según lo previsto, Spock y él empezaron a notar un extraño fenómeno. De vez en cuando, cuando iban a hacer alguna apuesta o a ver algún apartamento, (incluso una noche, antes de decidir dónde cenar), a los dos les invadía una extraña y poderosa repulsión que les impedía llevar a cabo lo que querían hacer. Al principio no lo entendían, incluso pensaron que estaban siendo atacados por alguna especie telepática de incógnito en la Tierra, pero Spock no tardó en sugerir una respuesta. 

-El Alto Sacerdote nos dijo que era imposible cambiar el pasado –dijo en el hotel en el que se estaban alojando temporalmente-. Creo que cada vez que hemos sentido esa sensación de rechazo ha sido porque íbamos a hacer inadvertidamente algo que habría cambiado el futuro.

-¿Un mecanismo de control? 

-Afirmativo. Aunque es inevitable que nuestra simple presencia aquí está provocando algunos cambios menores, deben de ser cambios sin consecuencias a largo plazo. No se nos permitirá hacer nada que pueda alterar significativamente el curso de la Historia. 

Jim meditó sobre aquello. A él le encajaba. 

-Tiene sentido, si los malgasianos lo usan de manera habitual para estudiar el pasado. De lo contrario, estarían cambiando la Historia constantemente. 

-En efecto. 

-Entonces, simplemente debemos seguir como hasta ahora y no luchar contra esa sensación cuando aparezca. –Spock asintió-. Bien, veamos si el portal nos deja concertar una cita para ver este piso. Creo que podría ser justo lo que queremos. 

* * *

 

Un par de semanas más tarde estaban instalados en un apartamento amueblado de Brooklyn de dos habitaciones y disponían de suficiente dinero como para vivir sin preocupaciones y sin llamar la atención. 

Aunque los neoyorkinos de la época no valoraban mucho los lazos vecinales, Spock y él pronto empezaron a conocer a los otros inquilinos del edificio, al menos de vista. La pareja que siempre andaba discutiendo sobre quién se había comido el último paquete de galletas o el último donut, la pareja con niños gemelos, la pelirroja del móvil, el chico del turbante y el pastor alemán, el hombre pequeñito con el rostro como cuero curtido que siempre les pedía periódicos viejos, la drag-queen que vivía con su madre, la anciana filipina que santiguaba cada vez que se cruzaba con Spock, aunque en público, el vulcano siempre iba con un gorro de lana que ocultaba sus orejas y parte de sus cejas… Resultaba todo muy provinciano, en comparación con el Nueva York de su tiempo. 

A Jim le caía bien Lady Dandelion, la drag-queen, ( _llámame Dandy, ojitos azules_ ), que era sociable y divertida y siempre tonteaba con ellos, incluso con Spock, que la tenía fascinada, especialmente desde que le había soltado un “lady Dandelion, sea lógica, por favor; es físicamente imposible que yo esté hecho de azúcar”. Pero su favorita era la señora Palmer, Rose, que vivía enfrente de ellos y el primer día les dio la bienvenida con un plato de galletas caseras y un acento sureño que a Jim le recordó terriblemente a Bones. Más de una mañana, cuando Jim salía a correr, la veía dándole un café y algo de comer a un mendigo del barrio antes de irse a trabajar. Los dos la ayudaban con la compra cuando iba cargada y ella les contó un día en el ascensor que era maestra de matemáticas en un instituto de enseñanza media. 

-Una asignatura fascinante –comentó Spock. 

-Llevo casi treinta y cinco años intentando convencerlos de eso –bromeó ella. 

Pero Spock, por supuesto, no pilló la broma. 

-¿Quiere decir que sus alumnos no encuentran las matemáticas interesantes? Qué inusual.

-¿Inusual? –dijo ella, riendo con incredulidad. 

-Spock estudió en un colegio especial –explicó Jim a toda prisa-. Allí estaban todos locos por las matemáticas. Pero Spock, ya te lo he dicho: las mates tienen fama de duras para mucha gente. 

Por suerte, Spock captó la indirecta y no señaló que Jim nunca le había dicho tal cosa.

-Es verdad, muchos les tienen miedo –dijo Rose-. Pero me enorgullezco de haber conseguido que muchos aprendieran a apreciarlas. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jim? Spock tiene cara de haber sido un alumno ejemplar, pero me parece que tú dabas bastantes dolores de cabeza en aquella época.

Jim se echó a reír.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que se equivoque. Era un poco rebelde. Pero sí me gustaban las matemáticas. Se me daban bien.

Pronto llegaron a una rutina agradable para los tres. Ellos la ayudaban con la compra, le arreglaron el ordenador cuando se le estropeó, le ajustaron el cierre de una ventana. Ella les prestaba libros, les ofrecía de vez en cuando una fuente de lasaña vegetariana, reñía a Jim por salir a la calle sin paraguas un día de lluvia. Y de tanto en tanto, simplemente charlaban un poco. Spock y él evitaban los temas personales para no tener que mentirle, pero Rose era una mujer inteligente y bien informada y oyéndola hablar de política y movimientos sociales y otros temas parecidos aprendían mucho sobre una época tan contradictoria que los historiadores del siglo XXIII no parecían entenderla del todo. Y aunque ella sin duda notaba que rehuían hablar de ellos mismos y que había algo indefiniblemente raro en Spock, pareció aceptarlo con naturalidad y sin preguntas. 

* * *

 

El otoño se afianzó en las calles de Nueva York, trayendo lluvia y promesas de Halloween, una fiesta que estaba en el top ten de cosas más ilógicas de la Tierra según Spock porque a) los espíritus no existían b)los disfraces de extraterrestres eran bastante ofensivos e invariablemente incorrectos y c)inducía a los niños a atiborrarse de dulces. Jim escuchó educadamente sus protestas y luego compró algunos adornos y una bolsa grande de golosinas para los niños. 

-Mírelo de esta manera, señor Spock –le dijo Jim cuando se hizo tarde y los niños dejaron de llegar con sus disfraces-. Con toda la experiencia que estamos ganando podemos escribir nuestro propio libro cuando volvamos. Convertirnos en respetables historiadores. _Cuando los Starbucks dominaban la Tierra_. ¿Qué le parece? 

Spock levantó una ceja.

-Sugeriría dejarle el título a un profesional. Pero admito que estamos descubriendo intrigante información sobre la época. Los libros no alcanzan a describir la obsesión por la vida privada de personas que nunca han hecho nada de especial admiración ni utilidad, el materialismo brutal, los efectos de la crisis de valores. No es de extrañar que la Tierra se aproxime a unas décadas tan terribles. 

-Vaya –dijo Jim, un poco chafado-. Eso es bastante deprimente. 

-No pretendía causar esa reacción. Quizás se anime de nuevo recordando que todo acaba bien. La Tierra de nuestra época no tiene mucho parecido con éste.

No, afortunadamente no. Había algunas cosas que echaría de menos cuando volvieran, especialmente en el terreno alimenticio, pero prefería su Tierra, su mundo, más grande y más brillante y mucho más justo. Quería volver a estar en el puente de su nave, cruzando el universo, descubriendo nuevos planetas y civilizaciones. 

Y si él se sentía allí a veces como un pez fuera del agua, ¿cómo debía sentirse Spock? El único alienígena sobre la Tierra. Se estaba dejando el pelo largo para tapar en lo posible sus cejas y sus orejas y no depender sólo del gorro de lana. Como Jim, solía llevar vaqueros, sudaderas, zapatos recios de cordones. Nunca había parecido más humano y sin embargo, todavía había algo en él esencialmente diferente que lo separaba de los demás. Uno de los primeros días en Nueva York Jim le preguntó si podía disimular un poco y dejar traslucir más sus emociones, pero Spock le dijo que si aflojaba el control se arriesgaba a perderlo por completo; en ese momento estaba mirando fijamente a un tipo que hablaba a gritos por su teléfono mientras se comía un burrito chorreante de salsa y Jim supo leer entre líneas.

-Ya sé que hemos estado en situaciones peores, pero imagino que esto no debe ser fácil para ti –dijo, dejando atrás la etiqueta militar.

-Por favor, capitán, no se preocupe por mí.

-Jim. Estoy preguntando como amigo. 

-No me gustaría vivir aquí para siempre –contestó entonces-, pero son sólo unos meses. Y hay cosas tolerables. 

Jim sonrió. 

-¿Netflix?

Spock le devolvió la sonrisa a su estilo, pero luego intentó hacerse el superior. 

-Un entretenimiento menor.

Aquello no se lo creía nadie y los dos lo sabían. Ya habían visto un montón de documentales y películas, especialmente históricas, y, tratando de adquirir algo de cultura popular, capítulos sueltos de varias series e incluso alguna entera, de cabo a rabo, como _Expediente X_. Nunca la olvidaría porque fue cuando Spock soltó de pronto, en realidad sin venir a cuento, la frase “los vulcanos que monitorizaban la Tierra por esta época estaban muy confundidos ante la suposición humana de que un Primer Contacto implicaría la inserción de objetos por vía anal”. Jim acabó literalmente rodando por el suelo de risa, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Vulcanos… Con razón se habían convertido en su raza alienígena favorita.

* * *

 

Además de ver productos audiovisuales de la época, a los dos les gustaban los museos, incluso con sus colecciones limitadas únicamente a lo que la Tierra podía ofrecer. Ya habían ido al _Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum_ para visitar el portaaviones y los helicópteros de combate y le habían dedicado varios días al Museo de Historia Natural; ahora le había tocado el turno al Metropolitan. Spock apreciaba la pintura más que él; Jim prefería las antigüedades, las armas antiguas, los objetos artesanales de culturas que despertaban su imaginación. 

-Cosas que se pueden utilizar –le explicó a Spock una noche, volviendo a casa-. No es que no pueda admirar una obra de Monet o Rembrandt, pero me canso antes de ver cuadros que de ver otras cosas. 

-Tiene sentido. Eres una persona muy táctil y por lo tanto te sientes más atraído hacia los objetos que se pueden tocar que hacia los objetos que sólo están hechos para ser mirados. 

Sólo para tomarle un poco el pelo, le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro. 

-¿Sí? ¿Dirías que soy una persona táctil? 

Los vulcanos consideraban que poner los ojos en blanco estaba muy por debajo de su dignidad, pero Spock hacía un gesto con la cabeza que venía a significar lo mismo. 

-Esas han sido exactamente mis palabras.

Jim escuchó un ruido proveniente del callejón por el que estaban pasando, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlo y reaccionar se encontró con una pistola en la cara. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de golpe. 

-Quietos ahí los dos –El tipo era corpulento, de cara amarillenta y dientes ennegrecidos. Seguro de sí mismo, mano firme. Sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma se giró hacia Spock-. Tú, dame los móviles y todo lo que tengáis en los bolsillos si no quieres que le vuele la cabeza.

-¿Es esto un robo, señor? –preguntó Spock, sin inmutarse. 

El momento de desconcierto del ladrón fue todo lo que Jim estaba esperando. Con un golpe seco apartó el arma de su cara, que fue a caer un par de metros más lejos. El ladrón soltó una exclamación y se lanzó a por la pistola. Spock, rápido, lo agarró de una pierna a medio saltó y estiró de él con todas sus fuerzas: el tipo salió volando por los aires como si pesara cincuenta kilos en vez de tres veces más y aterrizó a unos veinte metros de distancia con ruido de huesos rotos.

-Auch –exclamó Jim, encogiéndose por simpatía. 

Al momento, Spock estaba en su cara.

-¿Estás bien, Jim? 

-Sí, sí.

Un hombre los llamó desde una de las ventanas de los pisos cercanos. 

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, lo he visto todo! ¿Cómo has hecho eso, amigo? 

Jim no se detuvo a investigar de dónde venía exactamente la voz ni quién les llamaba. Inquieto, agarró a Spock del brazo y le dio un pequeño empujón para ponerlo en marcha. 

-Vámonos de aquí, rápido. 

Spock obedeció sin rechistar y echaron a caminar a paso ligero, alejándose de aquella calle.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, esperad!

Pero Jim no tenía intención de detenerse y cuando giraron la esquina le hizo una señal a Spock para que aumentara aún más el ritmo; no sabía si ese otro tipo estaba tan intrigado por lo que había visto como para seguirlos e incluso averiguar dónde vivían. Al llegar a la siguiente esquina, miró atrás. Nada, de momento. Jim decidió asegurarse y dar un rodeo antes de ir al apartamento. 

-Mis disculpas, capitán, debería haber usado menos fuerza. 

-Jim. Y no te preocupes, esas cosas no siempre se pueden controlar. 

-¿Crees que lo que ha visto le ha hecho sospechar de mi verdadera naturaleza?

-No lo sé, Spock. Sería mucha mala suerte que pensara que eres… ya sabes qué sólo porque te ha visto lanzar a ese tipo por los aires como si nada. Por la misma regla de tres podría pensar que eres un robot o un superhéroe o un ángel del Cielo, qué sé yo. –Frunció un poco el ceño-. Espero que simplemente se haya quedado impresionado con tu demostración de fuerza y no le dé más vueltas, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

-Entendido.

Jim miró a Spock, tratando de verlo como lo vería alguien que no lo conociera de nada. Su aspecto no era llamativo; un montón de hombres jóvenes llevaban gorros de lana como el suyo, especialmente con la llegada del mal tiempo, y su chaqueta, azul y con capucha, no tenía nada de especial. Después de un momento, decidió que pese a todo era mejor que no dejaran nada al azar: aquel tipo vivía demasiado cerca. 

-Espero que no estés demasiado encariñado con esa chaqueta: es mejor que no vuelvas a salir a la calle con ella.

Spock abrió un poco los ojos, como perturbado por su comentario. 

-No tengo por costumbre formar vínculos emocionales con prendas de ropa. 

Jim intentó no sonreír e hizo un gesto conciliador con la mano. 

-No pretendía ofenderte.

-No lo has hecho. Me desharé de la chaqueta cuando lleguemos a casa. 

-Probablemente esté exagerando, pero prefiero tomar todas las precauciones posibles. No me gustaría cruzármelo mañana por la calle, que nos reconociera y que empezara a hacer preguntas.

A pesar de sus recelos, después de diez minutos sin señales de aquel tipo, Jim empezó a tranquilizarse y le dijo a Spock que ya podían dirigirse a su apartamento. Aun así, la lección era clara: no debían olvidar nunca que no estaban en casa. 

* * *

 

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y sin más incidentes. Spock se compró un chaquetón nuevo. No volvieron a saber nada del ladrón ni del tipo que lo había visto todo. En Acción de Gracias cocinaron algo un poco más esmerado de lo normal y Rose les completó el menú con un pastel de calabaza que Spock y él se comieron mano a mano como dos campeones; después se tiraron juntos en el sofá, básicamente incapaz de moverse, y vieron un par de películas en el ordenador que Jim siguió solo a medias porque estaba medio dormido.

En diciembre empeoró el tiempo. Nevaba, a veces las ráfagas de viento eran como empujones. Spock se quedaba mirando a menudo cómo caían los copos al otro lado de la ventana. Nunca había visto nevar en la Tierra, le dijo. Una noche hubo una tormenta terrible, con tanta lluvia que ni siquiera dejaba ver los edificios de enfrente, y se fue la luz. En el apartamento había un par de linternas, pero poco a poco el calor de la calefacción fue desapareciendo; los dos acabaron envueltos en mantas, hombro con hombro, hablando de los beneficios de la civilización y de lo mucho que echaban de menos la Enterprise.

Jim nunca había llevado bien la falta de propósito de aquellos meses, pero esos días, quizás por influencia del mal tiempo, empezó a sentirse más inquieto de lo normal. Era como si quisiera hacer algo, pero no supiera el qué. Cuando se sentaba, no podía quedarse quieto: movía las rodillas, tamborileaba los dedos. Intentó quitarse esa ansiedad de encima corriendo, visitando más museos, incluso incordiando al pobre Spock, que lo toleró con paciencia. Nada funcionaba del todo. 

Pero un día, en el ascensor, se encontró con una chica preciosa que no había visto antes. Alta, sedoso cabello negro, ojos oscuros y expresivos. Enseguida lo comprendió.

-Hey –dijo al momento, sonriéndole-, ¿te has mudado al edificio?

Ella sonrió también; Jim tuvo la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía.

-No, sólo de visita. Mis tíos viven aquí. 

-Hummm, déjame adivinar… -Pensó en todos los vecinos que conocía-. ¿Él lleva bigote y ella suele ir a yoga todos los días?

Ella se echó a reír.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? 

-Te pareces a ella. –Le tendió la mano-. James Kirk. 

-Esther Coleman –dijo, estrechándosela.

Jim la acompañó hasta su planta y se quedaron hablando un poco junto a la puerta del ascensor. Esther le contó que vivía en Minneápolis, que estaba pasando unos días en Nueva York por trabajo y se alojaba en un hotel de Manhattan. 

-¿Crees que podrías encontrar tiempo para cenar conmigo esta noche o mañana? –le preguntó Jim, esperando no haber malinterpretado las sonrisas de ella, el brillo de sus ojos. 

Esther lo miró con interés: los dos sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

-Esta noche me vendría bien.

* * *

 

Fue fácil y sin complicaciones y Jim dejó el hotel un par de horas más tarde sintiéndose satisfecho y tranquilo. Pero a medida que se fue a acercando a casa, esa satisfacción pareció perder fuerza. Y aunque no supo por qué, aquella noche le costó un poco mirar a Spock a la cara.

* * *

 

Jim decidió que la mejor solución a su nerviosismo, claramente debido a sus deseos por volver a su tiempo, era seguir buscando distracciones hasta que pudieran cruzar el portal. Dejarse llevar por los preparativos navideños era una buena opción; al fin y al cabo, no podía esperar que fuera Spock quien aportara el espíritu de las fiestas. Ya era suficiente con que le siguiera la corriente y aceptara celebrarlas con él.

Una tarde, cuando regresaban de comprar adornos, vieron a Rose en la puerta de su casa, discutiendo con un hombre de quizás cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco años.

-Oh, por favor, te pido que no insistas más…

-¡Insisto porque no estás siendo razonable!

A Jim no le gustó el tono y se desvió hacia ellos casi sin pensarlo, seguido de Spock.

-Rose, ¿todo bien?

El hombre se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, pero ella se limitó a menear la cabeza con exasperación.

-Jim… Este es mi hijo, Andrew. Andrew Palmer. 

-Encantado –dijo Jim, algo más tranquilo; sabía por experiencia que las conversaciones entre madres e hijos podían ponerse acaloradas sin que significara nada. Ahora lo reconocía por las fotos. Rose les había hablado de él: era abogado, estaba casado, tenía dos niños pequeños. Pero Palmer estaba lleno de una suspicacia que su madre nunca les había mostrado. 

-Ah, los nuevos vecinos, ¿eh?

-James Kirk. Este es Spock. 

-Sí, mi madre me ha hablado bastante de ustedes. Aunque no ha sabido decirme a qué se dedican ni qué hacían antes de aparecer por aquí. Parece ser que son bastante misteriosos, ¿no? 

-Andrew, por favor –exclamó ella, mortificada-. Jim, no hace falta que contestes.

-¿Por qué no han de contestar? –insistió su hijo-. Dígame, señor Kirk, ¿tiene razón mi madre? ¿Estaban ustedes en el ejército? 

¿Cómo podía una mujer tan encantadora como Rose tener un hijo tan idiota? Jim mantuvo su sonrisa más inofensiva, más diplomática. 

-Sólo somos dos amigos que quieren vivir en Nueva York una temporada. 

-Eso espero. Conozco a mi madre y sé que a veces es demasiado buena. No dejaré que se aprovechen de ella. 

Vale, era imbécil, pero al menos quería proteger a su madre. Jim se preparó para decir algo conciliador y asegurarle que no pretendían aprovecharse de ella en lo más mínimo pero Rose se le adelantó, sacando el carácter con el que debía mantener la calma en sus clases.

-Andrew Richard Palmer, estás empezando a pasarte de la raya. Jim y Spock son unos vecinos encantadores y no tienen por qué aguantar esto. Por favor, vete. Nos veremos este domingo en tu casa. Diles a los niños que llevaré tarta de melocotón.

Palmer apretó los labios, claramente en desacuerdo con aquella despedida, pero besó a su madre en la mejilla y tras dirigirles a ellos una última mirada de mal humor, (sí, como si eso pudiera intimidarle a él o a Spock) se marchó hacia el ascensor. Rose volvió a menear la cabeza y empezó a disculparse. 

-No es necesario –le aseguró Jim-. Sólo se preocupa por usted.

-Es demasiado desconfiado… Pero bueno, no quiero molestaros con mis problemas.

-No es molestia –dijo, intercambiando una mirada con Spock-. ¿No acaba de decir que somos unos vecinos encantadores? 

Ella se rió y los invitó a pasar. En la mesa del comedor todavía se veían las dos tazas de café. Rose dejó la de su hijo en el fregadero, se rellenó la suya y preparó otra para Jim y una infusión para Spock. 

-Andrew odia que viva aquí y quiere que me mude con él, su mujer y los niños. Viven en una casa enorme de diez habitaciones y piscina. –Miró a su alrededor-. Pero me mudé aquí cuando me casé con Peter, mi marido, sólo con diecinueve años. Ha sido mi casa prácticamente toda mi vida y está llena de recuerdos.

-Es difícil perder todo lo que te trae recuerdos –dijo Spock, la voz queda. Jim lo miró con el corazón encogido; aún sentía ramalazos de pena cuando pensaba en Vulcano y en todo lo que se perdió aquel día. 

-Sí, no quiero dejarlos atrás. –Suspiró-. Creo que también se siente un poco avergonzado de que viva aquí y siga trabajando de maestra. Piensa que debería dedicarme a beber cócteles y jugar al bridge, como las madres de sus colegas.

-Me parece que eso la aburriría bastante –bromeó Jim. 

-Seguramente. En fin, olvidad lo que ha dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor, no penséis que chismorreo sobre vosotros. Tengo la sensación de que podríais haber estado en el ejército y como Andrew respeta mucho a los soldados, pensé que si se lo decía sería menos desconfiado.

Lo mejor era dejar el tema, pero a Jim le ganó la curiosidad. 

-¿Por qué cree que hemos estado en el ejército? 

-Bueno, hay algo a veces en el modo que tenéis de moveros… Y Spock parece tratarte como si fueras su oficial superior. 

Spock no reaccionó apenas, pero Jim le envió una mirada de diversión, esperando que no lo considerara un fallo personal.

-Bueno, no se ha alejado demasiado. –Luego suspiró-. Rose, no quiero tener que mentirle, pero hay cosas en nuestras vidas que son confidenciales. Sencillamente no podemos hablar de ellas.

-Oh, claro… Lo entiendo. 

–Pareció tomarse sus palabras muy en serio y Jim comprendió que había debido creer que Spock y él pertenecían o habían pertenecido a alguna organización secreta del gobierno o algo así. No la corrigió: no era una mala tapadera. 

* * *

 

Un par de días después Spock amaneció más callado de lo normal, toda su atención capturada por lo que fuera que estaba pasando en su mente. Estoy considerando una teoría, dijo, y Jim lo dejó estar, consciente de que a bordo de la Enterprise Spock rara vez podía permitirse el lujo de entregarse por completo a esos arrebatos de inspiración. A la mañana siguiente, una pizarra enorme tomó posesión del comedor y Spock pasó cinco días casi sin comer, casi sin dormir ni meditar, escribiendo y calculando, borrando y volviendo a escribir. Jim oscilaba entre el aburrimiento, ahora que Spock no le hacía ningún caso, y la curiosidad. Sabía lo suficiente de astrofísica como para comprender que Spock estaba calculando órbitas planetarias, trayectorias interestelares. Por fin, una tarde, Spock terminó el último cálculo, repasó una última vez y se giró hacia él, impasible a excepción de sus ojos, que brillaban de pura intensidad. 

-Creo que puede hacerse, Jim.

-¿El qué? 

-Avisar a Vulcano para que detengan a Nero.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

Jim entendió al momento lo que eso significaría. Vulcano, sus seis mil millones de habitantes. Las tripulaciones enteras que cayeron defendiendo el planeta y los cadetes y ciudadanos de San Francisco que murieron cuando Nero atacó la Tierra con su sonda.

Su padre.

-Spock… -Casi no le salía la voz-. Spock, no puede ser. No podemos cambiar la historia, ¿recuerdas? El portal no nos lo permitirá, nos detendrá con la sensación de asco.

-No, no podemos cambiarla. Pero quizás sí podamos deshacer un cambio.–Miró la pizarra y luego, de nuevo, a Jim-. He sido capaz de hacer todos estos cálculos. Ni he experimentado el fenómeno de repulsión cuando trabajaba en ellos ni lo siento ahora discutiendo el tema contigo; por lo tanto, es lógico pensar que puede haber una posibilidad de conseguirlo.

Después de un momento, Jim se sentó. Sospechaba que Spock iba a dejar la decisión en sus manos. Lo que pasara después si Jim decía que no… Era probable que Spock lo intentara por su cuenta más adelante, que dejara la Flota y regresara a Malgasia. O que lo intentara cualquier otro vulcano, si averiguaban la existencia del portal. Sólo tendrían que viajar uno o dos días antes de la aparición de Nero y, si no lo impedía la repulsión, avisar a todo el mundo. Pero por otro lado, quizás los malgasianos prohibían el uso del portal a los que no eran del planeta y aquel accidente los había enfurecido tanto que no iban a dejar acercarse a ningún otro extranjero. Quizás la Federación, cuando Spock y él regresaran y enviaran sus informes, decidiera poner la zona en cuarentena. O quizás un derrumbamiento como el que provocó el viaje accidental había destruido la cueva antes de que nadie pudiera intentarlo de nuevo.

Así que ahí, en ese momento, la decisión era suya.

-Vamos a dejar el cómo para luego. ¿Qué pasaría si lo consiguiéramos, Spock? ¿Todo volvería a ser cómo fue?

Spock cruzó las manos a su espalda.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Si cambiamos el futuro, ¿qué pasará cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo? ¿Apareceremos en Malgasia? Porque sería mucha casualidad que en la línea temporal original la Enterprise también estuviera allí ese día.

-Eso no lo sé, Jim.

-¿Recordaremos los pasados que tenemos ahora? ¿Las cosas que hemos hecho?

-Sin saber con exactitud cómo funciona el portal, eso tampoco puedo contestarlo. Pero si tuviera que especular, diría que no lo recordaremos. Seremos los que estábamos destinados a ser hasta que Nero apareció.

Jim se puso de pie otra vez y se paseó por el comedor.

-Tú no cambiarías, Spock. Yo me convertiría en una persona completamente distinta.

La idea le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Eso es incorrecto. –Spock siguió junto a la pizarra, casi inmóvil-. Los dos cambiaríamos y a la vez, seguiríamos siendo los mismos. En una ocasión le pregunté al embajador Spock cómo era su capitán Kirk. Me dijo que era el mejor capitán de la Flota Estelar. Valiente, ingenioso, decidido cuando tenía que ser decidido y compasivo cuando debía ser compasivo, capaz de despertar una lealtad incondicional en toda su tripulación. Un buen hombre también, lleno de vida, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos. No veo ninguna diferencia con la persona que tengo delante.

Lo único que Jim pudo hacer durante unos segundos fue mirarlo y sonreír, conmovido. “Oh, Spock… ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer tanta fe, tanta devoción?” Para Jim, esa revelación siempre era una sorpresa, casi un pequeño milagro.

Le habría dado las gracias, pero no era necesario, Spock podía leer eso en sus ojos. Y probablemente respondería que sólo estaba constatando un hecho.

-¿Por qué dices que tú también cambiarías? Hasta que Nero atacó Vulcano, tu vida fue la que debía haber sido.

-Parecida, pero no exactamente igual. El embajador Spock y yo estuvimos intercambiando notas una vez y llegamos a la conclusión de que el ataque de Nero a la USS Kelvin también afectó mi vida de manera indirecta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Por un lado, sacó a la luz antes de tiempo la relación genética entre romulanos y vulcanos. Para mi pueblo, fue un recordatorio de lo importante que era mantener el control de nuestras emociones. Mi sangre humana se convirtió para algunos en una amenaza a ese control. Además, la Tierra presionó para que la Federación y la Flota tomaran medidas más agresivas, más militarizadas. El Alto Consejo estaba en contra de esos cambios y muchos vulcanos lo consideraron una señal de que los terrestres todavía no habían dejado atrás sus peores instintos. Tanto el embajador Spock como yo sufrimos algunos insultos y burlas durante nuestra niñez, pero fueron muy distintos en grado e intensidad. Cuando abandonamos Vulcano para unirnos a la Flota Estelar, yo estaba más dispuesto a aceptar mi lado humano que él. –Hizo una pausa, lo cual estaba genial, porque Jim iba a necesitar horas para digerir todo aquello. Spock sólo le dio unos segundos-. Creo que él nunca tuvo una relación con la teniente Uhura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pareció encontrar la noticia muy sorprendente cuando se enteró. Quizás sabía que no éramos del todo compatibles.

Aunque sentía curiosidad, Jim prefirió no profundizar en aquel tema. Estaba agradecido de que hubiera acabado por fin –hubo una ocasión memorable en la que rompieron y se reconciliaron tres veces en sólo un día- y de que hubieran conseguido funcionar bien como amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero a pesar de todos esos cambios, creo que él y yo éramos fundamentalmente iguales, como sucede contigo y el otro James Kirk.

De nuevo, Jim se quedó en silencio. Probablemente Spock tenía razón. Las pocas veces que había hablado con el embajador, Jim había encontrado los mismos principios, la misma lealtad inquebrantable, el mismo humor seco y sutil, la misma capacidad de sacrificio. E incluso si no fuera así, pensó de pronto, ¿importaría realmente? Él había muerto una vez por su tripulación. ¿Era peor convertirse en otra versión de sí mismo a cambio de miles de millones de vidas, incluida la de su propio padre?

El corazón le empezó a bombear adrenalina a la sangre, su mente se afinó. Había tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo, Spock… Intentémoslo.

* * *

 

Spock le explicó que su primera idea, enviar un mensaje de radio a Vulcano, había activado la sensación de repulsión del Benik Man. También su segunda idea, dejar un mensaje en la Tierra para que lo captaran los vulcanos en una de sus misiones de monitorización, había provocado la misma reacción. Pronto había comprendido por qué: en ambos casos, los vulcanos habrían sabido lo de Nero casi con dos siglos de antelación y eso habría provocado cambios en la Historia que no estaban permitidos por el portal de los malgasianos.

Si querían tener una oportunidad de transmitir ese mensaje, tenía que ser de modo que llegara a Vulcano, como mucho, dos o tres días antes de que Nero atravesara el agujero temporal.

-Pero Spock, el cuartel de la Flota Estelar está aquí, ¿por qué no intentamos dejarles el mens…? –Un escalofrío de asco y repulsión le hizo detenerse en seco-. Vale, vale…

-A mí me sucedió lo mismo.

-De todos modos, deduzco que has encontrado una manera aceptable de comunicarte con Vulcano, ¿no es cierto? Por eso tenemos una pizarra llena de ecuaciones en el comedor.

-Afirmativo. ¿Recuerdas el planeta espejo de Gant’k’sing? –le preguntó Spock. Jim se acordaba y comprendió al momento, admirado, lo que Spock planeaba hacer-. Si el seis de marzo del año que viene a las dieciocho treinta y seis hora local enviamos el mensaje, viajará hasta el planeta espejo, rebotará y saldrá disparado hacia Vulcano. Si mis cálculos son correctos, llegará allí entre dos y tres días antes que Nero.

Un viaje de dos siglos y medio.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que funcione?

-Un 78’43%.

La magnitud de aquella empresa le dejaba casi sin aliento.

-Spock, eso sería la carambola más épica que cualquier raza humanoide haya visto jamás. –El vulcano inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-. Pero ¿estás seguro de que te creerán? Porque lo que les vamos a contar suena bastante inverosímil.

-Les probaré que soy vulcano y dado que los vulcanos no mentimos, sabrán que el mensaje tampoco lo hace. Jim, lo importante es construir un emisor lo bastante potente como para garantizar al menos que el mensaje llegará a Gant’k’sing.

-Por supuesto… -Se frotó las manos. Si Scotty estuviera allí… Pero Spock y él podrían apañarse, estaba seguro. No era como si les faltara cerebro-. Veamos qué tienen en esta época y trabajemos a partir de ahí. Probablemente podamos acceder sin problemas a la red eléctrica de Nueva York.

Incluso si su objetivo hubiera sido más modesto, Jim se habría sentido como si le hubiera llegado un regalo de Navidad por adelantado: su vida volvía a tener un propósito de nuevo, más allá de ver pasar los días. Spock y él se sumergieron de lleno en el proyecto, haciendo planes, diseñando un emisor potente, haciendo listas de todo lo que iban a necesitar y dónde y cómo podían comprarlo. El dinero no era un problema: sólo tenían que hacer apuestas algo más elevadas y Jim, de todos modos, habría estado dispuesto a hackear Fort Knox si hubiera hecho falta. Pero algunas cosas no estaban al alcance de personas particulares y tuvieron que exprimirse la cabeza para encontrar sustitutos adecuados. Otras veces, era la sensación de repulsión la que los obligaba a abandonar una idea o buscar alternativas. Sin embargo, seguían avanzando y día a día a Jim le costaba menos creer que podrían conseguirlo.

Durante casi dos semanas no hicieron otra cosa, parando sólo para dormir y comer algo (poco). Dos días antes de Navidad tenían completado el diseño del prototipo del aparato emisor y varios de sus componentes esperaban ya en el salón, envueltos en sus cajas. Jim, que se caía de sueño, miró a su alrededor y vio los montones de cajas de pizza y de comida china amontonadas en el banco de la cocina y el sofá, los papeles arrugados esparcidos por el suelo, sucio de pisadas porque habían sido capaces de encontrar un momento para ducharse, pero no para fregar el suelo mojado después.

-Señor Spock –dijo, tratando de pensar y sonar como un capitán responsable y no como un científico loco-, necesitamos un descanso y tenemos el proyecto muy adelantado. Podemos montar el prototipo después del día de Navidad y probarlo después de Año Nuevo.

-Capitán, estoy bien. Los vulcanos no necesitamos descansar tanto como los humanos.

-Lo sé, señor Spock. Aun así, una pausa nos vendrá bien a los dos. Y el apartamento…

Spock le dirigió una mirada abiertamente irritada.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no necesito descansar!

Durante un segundo, Jim no pudo ni reaccionar de pura incredulidad, pero después se rehízo rápidamente: Spock acababa de hacerle ganar aquella discusión.

-Estoy viendo sus emociones, señor Spock –dijo, casi canturreando-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que meditó?

Esta vez fue Spock quien se quedó paralizado, como pillado en falta, y Jim observó cómo obligaba a sus facciones a volverse inexpresivas de nuevo.

-Disculpe mi reacción emocional, capitán. Tiene razón –dijo, levantándose-, necesito meditar.

Jim lo detuvo; sólo había pretendido hacerle ver que necesitaba descansar, no avergonzarlo por mostrar sus emociones. Eso nunca.

-Spock, no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, no conmigo. Sólo… medita tanto como te haga falta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también dormiré y después limpiaremos un poco. Estoy seguro de que hay burdeles en Kronos que ahora mismo huelen mejor que esta casa.

Spock asintió rígidamente a modo de respuesta y se metió en su dormitorio sin decir nada más. Jim observó la puerta cerrada, suspiró y después se marchó a su propia habitación.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Spock estaba como siempre. Si Jim lo notaba un poco más difícil de leer posiblemente era debido más a los efectos de la meditación que a lo que había pasado antes. Después de ducharse y comer algo sustancioso, se pusieron a limpiar el apartamento, especialmente el comedor y la cocina. Resultaba impresionante la de cajas vacías de pizza y comida china que habían conseguido reunir.

Cuando terminaron, se fueron de compras. Los planes navideños de Jim habían quedado olvidados después del descubrimiento de Spock y exceptuando los adornos no tenían nada listo, ni comida ni regalos. Ahora que habían decidido tomarse ese día de descanso, volvía a estar con ganas de celebrarlo un poco.

Primero le compraron a Rose un marco de fotos electrónico. Después, Jim abrió la boca para sugerirle a Spock que se separaran un rato para que cada uno pudiera comprarle un regalo al otro sin estropear la sorpresa, pero lo detuvo un profundo estremecimiento de asco.

-¿Jim?

-No te separes de mí. Ven.

Jim lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo sacó de aquella sección, aliviado al ver que la sensación de asco desaparecía.

-¿Cambio temporal? –preguntó Spock en voz baja.

-Sí.

En la siguiente tienda tuvieron más suerte y pudieron separarse sin problemas, aunque Jim no las tenía todas consigo. No le gustaba perder de vista a Spock cuando estaban fuera de casa; de hecho, prácticamente le había prohibido salir sin él por miedo a que pasara algo que pusiera al descubierto su naturaleza alienígena. Un pequeño golpe accidental que le hiciera gotear sangre verde por la nariz, un idiota que quisiera hacer una gamberrada y le quitara el gorro de lana… Cualquier nimiedad podía hacerle acabar en un laboratorio clandestino del gobierno. Y aunque Spock decía que no podía pasar nada que acabara revelando la existencia de los extraterrestres antes de que los vulcanos visitaran a Cochrane, pues el portal no permitía cambiar la historia, Jim sabía que eso sólo significaba que oficialmente la Tierra no había visto ningún alienígena hasta ese momento: Spock todavía podía recibir una autopsia de manera no oficial en el Área 51.

Pero nadie gritó “Oh, Dios mío, un alien”. Jim encontró un puzle de cinco mil piezas con el dibujo de un mapa antiguo de la Tierra para Spock y después de pagar, se reunió con él donde habían acordado.

-¿Listo, Spock? Vamos a ver si aún conseguimos encontrar algo de comida navideña para mañana.

Los dos dejaron atrás un abarrotado Bloomingdale y se fueron a Fairway Market, en Brooklyn, que también estaba lleno de clientes de última hora. Mientras metía en la cesta una bandeja con unos muslos de pavos rellenos que sólo necesitaba dos horas de horno, Jim vio a dos hombres empezar a discutir por unos filetes. En otro pasillo, una mujer le chillaba a alguien por teléfono mientras empujaba un carrito de la compra con comida suficiente para media Flota Estelar. A lo lejos se oía un niño en plena pataleta.

-Me recuerda a la Hora Roja del Festival de Beta III –comentó Spock, añadiendo a la cesta un bote de salsa de arándanos.

-Paz para todos –rememoró Jim, con su mejor sonrisa de drogado. Aunque la misión no había acabado en desastre por muy poco: no sabía qué habrían hecho si esa mujer de la Resistencia no los hubiera ayudado-. Estos años hemos visto unas cuantas cosas raras tú y yo, ¿verdad?

-“Cosas raras” es un término bastante impreciso. Podría abarcar también los intentos del doctor McCoy por dejarse barba.

Jim rió entre dientes.

-Créeme, Spock, la barba de Bones estaba totalmente incluida en mi idea de cosas raras. –Spock se detuvo y agarró de un estante refrigerado un recipiente con sopa de almejas al estilo bostoniano. A Jim le extrañó-. Las almejas son marisco.

-Lo sé. –Lo dejó donde estaba y siguieron adelante-. Mi madre me dijo una vez que era la comida que más echaba de menos de aquí. La idea de probarla, sin embargo, me resulta poco atractiva. La visión de cadáveres de animales flotando no ayuda a abrirme el apetito.

-Visto así, no le abre el apetito a nadie. No llames a mis muslos de pavo “trozos de cadáver de animal”, es una orden.

La cola en las cajas les llevó casi tres cuartos de hora y encontrar un taxi tampoco resultó fácil: había tanta gente en las calles como si fueran las doce del mediodía. Pero por fin llegaron a casa y tras guardar la compra en la nevera pasaron a visitar a Rose con su regalo en la mano.

-Chicos, me preguntaba si os vería antes de Navidad –les dijo ella, haciéndolos entrar-. Empezaba a pensar que os habían secuestrado o algo así.

Su casa estaba adornada de verdad, con un árbol, espumillón plateado, largas velas rojas, y olía a ponche de huevo y pastel de manzana. Seguro que a sus nietos les encantaba visitar a su abuela en Navidad. Era un hogar, cálido y reconfortante, y a Jim no le extrañó que Rose no quisiera abandonarlo.

-Hemos estado un poco ocupados –contestó Jim. Después le tendió el regalo, sonriente-. Rose, esto es de nuestra parte. Felices fiestas.

-Felices fiestas, Rose –añadió Spock, solemne.

Ella lo aceptó con expresión encantada.

-Oh, chicos… La verdad es que yo también os he comprado un detallito. –Sin soltar su regalo, fue a buscarlos al árbol y se los dio-. Feliz Navidad a los dos.

Los tres brindaron con un poco de champán después, incluso Spock, a quien el alcohol no le hacía efecto. -Por los viejos amigos y por los nuevos –propuso Jim, alzando su copa.

Donde quiera que estuvieran.

* * *

 

No fue un día de Navidad de anuncio, perfecto, con toda la familia feliz alrededor de una mesa igual de perfecta. Por culpa de Nero, él nunca había tenido uno de esos. No fue como los de la Academia, cuando buscaba con desesperación el modo de no sentirse solo ni tampoco como los de la Enterprise, donde tan pronto estaba compartiendo la cena con sus oficiales y riendo a carcajadas como atrapado en un templo alienígena con Spock y Chekov mientras unas criaturas como mosquitos del tamaño de caballos los rodeaban en el exterior, zumbando con hambre.

Fue, simplemente, un buen día de Navidad. Tranquilo, extrañamente hogareño considerando que no estaba en su casa ni en su tiempo. Jim supuso con afecto, mientras miraban una película por la noche en el ordenador, que Spock lo volvía todo familiar, siempre una presencia reconfortante. En aquel comedor, en el puente de la Enterprise, en cualquier planeta y rincón de la galaxia. Parte de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar en el prototipo. No iba a ser muy grande, apenas mayor que las parabólicas que usaban en aquella época para ver la tele. La base era uno de los dos comunicadores que habían llevado consigo; iba conectado a una caja de resonancia –la parte más difícil de todas- y ésta, a su vez, a la antena emisora. Usaban las mejores herramientas que habían podido encontrar, pero era un trabajo complicado.

-Spock, creo que si conectamos el circuito amplificador aquí… Ajá, ¿qué te parece?

Spock lo examinó con su tricorder.

-Una idea ingeniosa, capitán. Quizás ahora la resistencia… ¿Puede pasarme la pinza de precisión?

Jim lo hizo y observó a Spock mientras trabajaba delicadamente en uno de los microchips del comunicador, su rostro un ejemplo de absoluta concentración. Cuando agitó bruscamente la cabeza para librarse del flequillo que le caía ahora sobre los ojos, Jim sonrió, divertido. Aquel era un problema que nunca había tenido en la Enterprise.

-¿Funciona? –dijo, cuando Spock terminó.

-Afirmativo –contestó, volviendo a consultar su tricorder.

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame conectar… -Un calambrazo le interrumpió bruscamente-. ¡Auch, mierda!

Spock alzó la vista con un atisbo de desaprobación.

-Por favor, Jim, ten cuidado.

-Lo sé –dijo, sacudiendo el brazo con la esperanza de librarse del hormigueo-. Lo sé.

Todavía le dolía y a la vez, era como si se le hubiera quedado entumecido. Después de unos segundos, Spock pareció preocuparse un poco.

-Déjame ver.

Spock le agarró la mano herida y la sujetó con cuidado mientras la examinaba. El hormigueo que Jim sentía en el brazo se extendió repentinamente por todo su cuerpo, calentando su pecho, su vientre. ¿Qué cojones…? Jim intentó disimular como pudo, rezando para que Spock no notara el modo en el que se había acelerado el corazón.

-Estoy bien –dijo, retirando la mano.

-¿Estás seguro?

Jim se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Sí, completamente.

Spock aceptó su palabra y volvió al trabajo y Jim trató de hacer lo mismo, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado. Era demasiado confuso. Por un momento había parecido como si… No. No quiso ni terminar ese pensamiento.

Bobadas.

* * *

Jim consiguió enterrar aquel episodio en el fondo de su mente, aunque tendía a resurgir en los momentos más inesperados, inquietándolo. Quiso encontrarle alguna explicación lógica. Pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día con Spock, estaban en una situación extraordinaria, hacía ya un mes desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien... Y Spock era, al fin y al cabo, la persona más cercana a él en el mundo. Todo se había mezclado de manera extraña. Tenía que ser algo así.

-Jim –le dijo una noche, la penúltima del año, mientras cenaban-. ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

-No... Sólo un poco distraído. –Por si no quedaba convincente, añadió, casi al azar-. Estaba pensando que es una pena que no sea seguro ir a Times Square mañana a celebrar el Año Nuevo. Podríamos ligarnos a un par de chicas y pasar una noche loca.

-Pena. Qué curiosa elección de palabra.

-Oh, vamos… Algún vulcano ha debido tener alguna vez algún lío de una sola noche.

-Indudablemente, pero no lo tenemos por costumbre.

“Hay una diferencia entre mostrar interés por una cultura extraterrestre y cuestionarla”. Jim nunca había olvidado aquella lección de la Academia y normalmente ponía mucho cuidado para no cometer ese error con Spock, pero esa vez no pudo contenerse.

-¿Por qué no?

Spock se sirvió un poco más de arroz con almendras y pasas.

-El sexo casual se considera una indulgencia y los vulcanos no tendemos a concedernos indulgencias. Se espera de nosotros que sepamos dominar esos impulsos. Pero creo que sobre todo se debe a que para un vulcano, el sexo implica más intimidad que para un humano.

-Por la telepatía –comprendió Jim, haciendo que Spock asintiera-. Claro, tendría que haberlo imaginado.

En circunstancias normales los vulcanos levantaban ciertas barreras mentales que les impedía recibir sensaciones telepáticas si tocaban a alguien de manera casual, pero Jim supuso que incluso para ellos, intentar mantener ese control durante el sexo debía arruinar el momento.

-Lo que podemos percibir con nuestras manos no llega a la profundidad de una fusión mental, pero aun así, a la mayoría de nosotros nos resultaría incómodo compartirlo con alguien que no nos importa.

Jim tuvo una imagen mental nada bienvenida de Spock y Uhura juntos y la apartó con exasperación, tratando de centrarse en la conversación. Entendía lo que Spock estaba diciendo. Él nunca se había acostado con una telépata, pero si fuera a acostarse con alguna, sería con una con quien tuviera al menos cierta confianza.

-Tiene sentido.

-Jim, volviendo al tema original, si deseas participar en el ritual de entrada del nuevo año, puedes ir sin mí. La noche del treinta y uno de diciembre es sólo una noche más.

Pero Jim ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No, Spock, ¿cuál sería la gracia de ir solo?

-No podría decirlo.

Jim se rió entre dientes.

-No, lo veremos en streaming y ya está.

-No necesitamos verlo en streaming. Puedo decirte exactamente en qué momento son las doce de la noche.

Jim volvió a reír, sin dejarse engañar. Sabía distinguir perfectamente cuándo Spock estaba de verdad perdido y cuándo estaba tratando de desconcertar a la persona que tenía delante o incluso, oh sorpresa, bromeando.

-Seguro que sí, pero de la otra manera es más divertido. Y tradicional. Además, Spock, es el reloj original de Times Square. Considéralo una experiencia antropológica, aunque sea online.

Spock alzó una ceja apreciativamente.

-Eso haré.

* * *

En alguna pequeña parte de su cerebro, supo desde el principio que estaba cometiendo un error.

El último día del año estuvieron trabajando en el prototipo hasta las tres de la tarde. Todavía no estaba terminado del todo, pero sólo quedaban detalles que podían dejar listos al día siguiente y Jim se tomó una cerveza para celebrarlo. Después pasaron a casa de Rose para desearle feliz Año Nuevo antes de que se fuera a casa de una de sus amigas y ella les invitó de nuevo a un vaso de ponche de huevo con un poco más de chispa que el que había hecho para Navidad. Jim se bebió una copa de vino más mientras cocinaban y dos más mientras cenaba. En los viejos tiempos, esa cantidad de bebida no le habría hecho ni empezar a sudar, y menos aún con la cantidad de comida que llevaba en el cuerpo, pero no eran los viejos tiempos y no estaba tan acostumbrado a beber y para cuando Spock y él estaban esperando la llegada de la medianoche, sentados en el sofá frente al ordenador, estaba un poco borracho. No mucho, sólo esa ligereza en la cabeza que ponía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro y le hacía decir alguna que otra tontería.

-Spock, ¿crees que Bones también estaba a bordo de la Enterprise en la línea original? Sería triste no tenerlo a él. Ni a los demás. Quiero que estén todos con nosotros.

Spock tardó un momento en contestar.

-Lo estarán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una de las pocas cosas que el embajador Spock traía consigo de esa línea era una foto de la tripulación de la Enterprise. Estamos tú y yo, el doctor McCoy, el comandante Scott, la teniente Uhura, el teniente Sulu y el alférez Chekov.

-Oh, eso es genial, genial… -Jim se echó un poco hacia atrás para quedar más reclinado y giró la cabeza hacia Spock-. ¿Me enseñarás esa foto?

-No creo que sea posible, si nuestro plan tiene éxito.

-Claro… Vaya, eso quiere decir que no vamos a volver a ver nuestros Bones, Uhura y demás.

Spock frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Cierto, es lo más probable…

Jim lo observó; ¿estaría pensando en Uhura? ¿Le habría gustado tener otra oportunidad con ella en la línea original? De repente, las palabras salieron solas de su boca; el impulso de saber era demasiado grande

-Spock, ¿sería demasiado personal que te preguntara por qué no funcionó lo tuyo con Uhura?

Al momento Spock se tensó y Jim casi se arrepintió de no haber cerrado la boca. Casi. Una vez dado un paso adelante, achispado o no, no se volvía atrás fácilmente y sin retirar la pregunta ni apartar la vista, esperó la respuesta de Spock.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-No lo sé –dijo, sin mentir del todo-. Uhura es genial, tú eres genial… Las relaciones son complicadas, pero parecíais… quereros mucho.

Spock bebió un poco de su batido de soja con chocolate, probablemente para ganar tiempo y ordenar sus pensamientos. Jim miró el modo en el que su nuez de su garganta subía y bajaba con el movimiento.

-Todavía la considero una buena amiga. –Dijo esa última palabra con una ligerísima vacilación, como si aún no estuviera acostumbrado del todo a utilizarla-. Sin embargo, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro no eran tan profundos como pensábamos. Además… no se sentía cómoda con el lado telepático que las relaciones tienen para los vulcanos y yo no quería renunciar a eso. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que terminar nuestra relación era la opción más lógica.

Jim había pasado por varias fusiones mentales vulcanas a lo largo de aquellos años con su primer oficial. Sabía lo que era tener a Spock, aun brevemente, en su cabeza: una presencia refrescante cuando su mente estaba febril, la calma en medio de la tormenta.

-El lado telepático… ¿Te refieres a lo que me comentaste ayer sobre el sexo casual?

-En parte. También le preocupaba su pérdida de intimidad si se establecía un… vínculo de pareja completo entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué consiste?

Otro trago de batido. ¿Tan incómodo se sentía con ese tema? No había motivos. Eran dos amigos hablando, tenían confianza de sobra.

-Ayuda con ciertos… asuntos biológicos. Además, cuando estás cerca de la otra persona, si no está protegida mentalmente, puedes sentir sus… emociones, sobre todo si son intensas. Y tienes una idea general de su bienestar. –Spock hizo una pausa, pensativo-. Comprendo que para una raza no-telepática pueda parecer invasivo, pero para nosotros es algo natural, forma parte de nuestras vidas. Es necesario, especialmente ahora, que somos tan pocos.  

"Yo lo habría hecho", pensó Jim con repentina claridad. La idea le sorprendía un poco: él siempre había huido de la palabra compromiso en sus relaciones sentimentales. Pero no veía nada malo ni agobiante en el escenario que Spock describía. No le habría importado tener una idea un poco más clara de lo que estaba sintiendo ni mucho menos saber con seguridad si estaba bien o no. Y no le habría negado eso a Spock, si era lo que necesitaba.

-Yo lo habría hecho –dijo entonces en voz alta.

Spock clavó la vista en él con una extraña intensidad.

-¿Qué?

Jim suspiró para sus adentros. Con lo listo que era Spock incluso entre los vulcanos, ¿cómo era posible que le costara tanto entender algo tan sencillo?

-Spock… -Y luego añadió, esperando dejarlo más claro-. Spock…

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, puso la mano en el hombro. Spock abrió mucho los ojos y luego giró la cabeza bruscamente.

-Capitán, su consumo de alcohol están empezando a afectarle.

-¡No! –protestó Jim, algo dolido-. Spock, vamos, esto no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol. ¿Es que no lo ves? Dios, Bones es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres… tú eres parte de mí, Spock. Mi mejor parte. ¿Crees que me preocupa la idea de sentir tus emociones de vez en cuando y saber siempre si estás bien o mal? Joder, lo que me preocupa de verdad es que cuando esta misión acabe te vayas a Nuevo Vulcano y ya no vuelvas a ser parte de mi vida.

-Jim… -dijo débilmente, todavía sin mirarlo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Jim, intentando alcanzarlo y hacerle entender, le puso la mano en la mejilla para incitarlo a girar la cara hacia él. Spock consintió, pero tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza. Temblaba. ¿Por qué temblaba? Jim se sintió abrumado por una pena y una ternura tan inmensa que casi no podía ni respirar.

-Spock. –Su piel estaba fresca y a pesar de su aspecto liso y suave, era ligeramente más áspera que la humana-. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí? ¿No ves que aceptar ese vínculo no es nada comparado con todo lo que haría por ti? Spock…

La mano que aún tenía en su hombro subió hasta su otra mejilla: ahora sujetaba la cara de Spock entre sus manos. Éste abrió los ojos por fin: brillaban, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. Jim se dio cuenta de pronto de que su propio corazón había empezado a latir a toda velocidad. Sus ojos parecían clavados en los de Spock, pero de algún modo bajaron hasta su boca, entreabierta.

Oh.

Estaba enamorado de Spock.

Y cuando Jim se inclinó para besarlo, Spock le apartó las manos con un movimiento firme, inapelable, y se puso de pie. Su inexpresividad era una máscara frágil que no conseguía ocultar la tormenta que aullaba debajo y al mirarlo, Jim empezó a sentir algo frío y pesado asentándose en su estómago.

-Capitán, no creo que sea sensato continuar con esta conversación. Si me disculpa, prefiero retirarme ya a descansar. Buenas noches.

Spock se marchó sin esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Jim, horrorizado y súbitamente sobrio, se llevó las manos a la cara.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Fue una de las peores noches de su vida.

Jim no pudo dormir. Descubrir que estaba enamorado de Spock ya le habría costado algunas horas de sueño: no recordaba haber sentido algo así ni una sola vez en su vida adulta y exceptuando una ligera atracción pasajera por Gary Mitchell y la inevitable reacción al cruzarse con deltanos de ambos sexos y sus irresistibles hormonas, los hombres nunca le habían resultado interesantes en ese sentido. Y que ese hombre fuera su primer oficial no facilitaba las cosas. Pero tener que lidiar con eso mientras se enfrentaba al hecho de que lo había arruinado todo era demasiado. No soportaba pensar que su amistad pudiera haber quedado irreparablemente dañada por lo que había hecho, que Spock se distanciara de él. Jim dio vueltas y vueltas en busca de un alivio que no llegaba, repasando el incidente en su mente una y otra vez. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos… Habría estado atento, habría sido capaz de mantenerlos a raya. Nunca habría dejado que estropearan su relación con Spock. Pero todo había pasado tan rápido…

Cuando amaneció abandonó toda esperanza de dormir y fue a darse una ducha. Después fue a prepararse un café bien cargado. Spock todavía estaba en su cuarto. Jim miró la puerta cerrada, preguntándose si de verdad era así, si no se habría marchado en mitad de la noche, incapaz de soportar… No. Estaba siendo paranoico. Spock no haría eso. Además, su bufanda y su chaquetón todavía estaban colgados en la percha de la entrada. Y tenían una misión. El prototipo seguía allí. Spock no abandonaría a Vulcano sólo porque su capitán lo hubiera acosado sexualmente.

Jim se puso a trabajar lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ignorando con terquedad el nudo que sentía en el estómago, el peso de la incertidumbre por no saber cuál iba a ser la actitud de Spock aquella mañana. Él también tenía un deber que cumplir, aquello era lo más importante. Siempre lo había sido.

Sobre las ocho, Spock salió por fin de su cuarto. Jim, sintiendo que el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho de pura ansiedad, le dirigió un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se obligó a seguir con su trabajo.

-Capitán –saludó Spock en tono neutro, antes de dirigirse al baño.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, Jim soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Dios. Mierda. Era capitán de una nave estelar, se recordó a sí mismo con severidad, tomando aire para calmarse. Tenía que pensar como tal. Cuando Spock salió del baño, Jim se levantó de la silla.

-Señor Spock, mi comportamiento de anoche fue imperdonable. Aun así, le ofrezco mis disculpas y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Spock le había escuchado con rostro impenetrable, apenas traicionado por las sombras verdosas bajo sus ojos, y le contestó del mismo modo.

-Muy bien, capitán. Veo que ya ha empezado a trabajar en los últimos detalles del prototipo. Desayunaré algo y me reuniré con usted inmediatamente.

Jim intentó convencerse de que podía sentirse satisfecho con aquella reacción: Spock, sin duda, sabía ser más profesional que él. Pero en el fondo, esa distancia neutral era una puñalada en el pecho, después de todo lo que habían compartido, después de lo unidos que habían estado. Spock se puso a trabajar a su lado en silencio y no habló ni lo miró más de lo estrictamente necesario para hacer bien la tarea que tenían entre manos. Jim trató de seguir su ejemplo: la disculpa que le había ofrecido era el único pensamiento coherente que tenía en la cabeza ahora mismo, no podía añadir mucho más. ¿Y qué iba a hacer, avergonzarse aún más a sí mismo hablando de unos sentimientos que apenas había empezado a entender y que a Spock no le interesaban en lo más mínimo?

Nunca había echado a Bones tanto de menos. No sabía si se habría atrevido a contarle lo sucedido, pero Bones se habría sentado a beber con él igualmente y lo habría tratado de animar. Allí no tenía a nadie, sólo a Spock, un Spock que actuaba como si no se conocieran de nada. A pesar de todo, consiguieron terminar su trabajo. Jim sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. Aquel debería haber sido un motivo de orgullo conjunto; sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos estaba tan extraño como aquella mañana y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para actuar con un mínimo de normalidad.

-Bien, señor Spock, parece que lo hemos conseguido. –No hubo respuesta-. Lo probaremos mañana.

-Sí, señor.

-Iré esta noche a hacer un último reconocimiento de la zona.

-No es aconsejable que vaya solo, señor –dijo inexpresivo, la mirada al frente.

Jim no lo confundió con una rama de olivo.

-De acuerdo. Saldremos después de cenar.

-Entendido Repasaré los cálculos hasta entonces.

Spock se sentó cara a su tablet y Jim, sintiéndose derrotado, fue a tumbarse un rato en el sofá.

* * *

 

El viaje hasta el lugar que habían elegido, apartado, pero cerca de una estación eléctrica secundaria, transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, roto sólo por algún comentario sobre el trayecto o el estado de las carreteras. Spock tenía la cabeza girada para mirar por la ventanilla del coche, un Honda Civic de alquiler que habían adquirido unos días atrás, y Jim lo observaba a veces de reojo, recordando el tacto de sus mejillas, preguntándose cómo había ocurrido todo, cuándo se había enamorado de él.

¿Había sido allí, en el siglo XXI, mientras veían a Mulder y a Scully resolviendo casos? ¿Había sido antes, mientras liberaban aquellos prisioneros del carguero del Sindicato de Orión o salvaban Yorktown o lidiaban con los inquietantes y finalmente benévolos habitantes de Talos IV?

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jim aparcó el coche y dejó las luces encendidas para alumbrar la zona. Todo parecía estar igual que la última vez que habían ido, aunque de noche tenía un aspecto más ominoso y sombrío. El candado que mantenía cerrada la subestación tampoco había cambiado ni, por lo que parecía, ninguna de las otras medidas de seguridad.

-De acuerdo, todo está en orden –dijo Jim-. Volvamos al coche.

Spock tardó un momento en reaccionar, como si se hubiera distraído con algo, pero le siguió hasta el coche sin decir nada, sin apenas mirarlo. ¿Iba a ser siempre así? Jim apretó con fuerza el volante, luchando contra la frustración, antes de poner el coche en marcha. Quería llegar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y pensar, estar a solas. Todo aquel día había sido una maldita tortura. La posibilidad de mudarse le cruzó por la cabeza, pero la rechazó enseguida. No, Spock no podía quedarse solo; su situación como medio vulcano era demasiado vulnerable. Los dos tendrían que aguantarse.

* * *

 

El día siguiente no fue mucho mejor. No tenían nada que hacer hasta que anocheciera y se fueran a probar el prototipo. Jim salió a correr un par de horas, incapaz de seguir allí dentro un minuto más. Cuando regresó, Spock apenas le dedicó una mirada. Jim aguantó como pudo, recordándose una y otra vez que Spock ya no quería otra cosa de él excepto una relación meramente profesional. Y tenía derecho, después del numerito que Jim le había montado para despedir el año.

Sobre las nueve, tal y como habían acordado días antes, se prepararon para salir. Ya no podían seguir ignorándose. Entre los dos bajaron el prototipo, protegido con una manta dentro de una caja de madera, y lo llevaron al coche, que no estaba aparcado muy lejos. Jim ya había dejado el maletero listo y aunque el emisor era algo aparatoso, cupo sin demasiados problemas.

-¿Alguna señal del efecto repelente del portal?

-No, señor.

-Estupendo –dijo, torciendo la boca-. Veamos si conseguimos dar el siguiente paso.

Jim condujo con especial cuidado, consciente de que si le asaltaba esa sensación de asco al volante podían tener un accidente, pero no pasó nada. Otra señal de que la teoría de Spock era cierta y podían tener la oportunidad de corregir el daño causado por Nero. Jim se concentró en eso, en su padre, en la expresión de su madre cuando lo recordaba. Gayla, Mitchell, todos los amigos de la academia que había perdido el día que cayó Vulcano.

Cuando llegaron a la subestación, desierta como la noche anterior, sacaron el emisor del coche y de la caja y le quitaron la manta con la que lo protegían. Spock se acercó a la puerta con el tricorder y comprobó con él la alarma electrónica.

-Sin problemas, capitán.

-Bien, introduzca el código, señor Spock.

Spock lo hizo y Jim contuvo el aliento unos segundos, hasta que se convenció de que no la habían hecho saltar. Después, usó una llave que habían fabricado a partir de un escáner del interior del candado y empujó la puerta. El interior estaba a oscuras, pero había un interruptor justo a la entrada y funcionó cuando Jim lo apretó, dejando ver una sala llena de controles automatizados. Era justo lo que habían esperado encontrar. Rápidamente, se pusieron manos a la obra y después de acercar el emisor a la entrada, comenzaron a conectar sus cables al panel de la subestación, tratando de minimizar los efectos en la red eléctrica general. A cada paso, Spock revisaba con el tricorder para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Jim tenía una oreja puesta en el exterior, atento al ruido de cualquier coche que pudiera acercarse, pero a aquellas horas era difícil que nadie fuera por allí y menos si no había ninguna avería en la línea.

-Ya está –dijo al fin Spock.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada seria, libre de nada que no fuera la importancia del momento, y Jim asintió brevemente.

-Vamos a probarlo.

-Sí, señor.

Spock enchufó el emisor. Jim se preparó para chispazos, humo y sobrecargas, pero no pasó nada. Primera prueba superada. Después, Spock se inclinó sobre el pequeño micrófono del conector sin perder de vista el tricorder y recitó el teorema de Pitágoras.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Jim al momento.

-Funciona. –Spock se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la subestación sin soltar el tricorder y Jim lo siguió, esperando sus siguientes palabras-. Sí, está mandando la señal y hemos conseguido la potencia necesaria.

A Jim se le escapó una sonrisa triunfal que murió rápidamente al no encontrar ningún eco en Spock.

-Perfecto –dijo, ya sin calidez-. ¿Qué tal la subestación?

-Todos los sistemas parecen estar aguantando la sobrecarga –dijo Spock, consultando el tricorder-. Dado que el mensaje real durará al menos un par de minutos, recomiendo que prolonguemos esta simulación durante la misma cantidad de tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

Jim esperó cruzado de brazos y cuando pasaron dos minutos, ayudó a Spock a desconectar el emisor y volver a dejarlo todo en la subestación tal y como lo habían encontrado. Por si acaso, también limpiaron sus huellas, tanto allí como en la puerta y el candado. Jim miró una vez más a su alrededor antes de subirse al coche y no vio nada que señalara que habían estado allí.

-¿Listo?

-Sí, capitán.

Hasta que no llegaron a casa y Spock se fue directo a su cuarto, Jim no fue capaz de admitir que una parte de él había esperado que un buen resultado ayudara a mejorar las cosas entre ellos dos.

* * *

 

Ya no tenían motivos para no ignorarse mutuamente si querían y al parecer, eso era lo que Spock planeaba hacer. Si Jim le preguntaba algo directamente, obtenía una respuesta breve y concisa. Nada más. Al final, Jim captó el mensaje y dejó de intentarlo, diciéndose que Spock ya se veía forzado a compartir el apartamento con él y no era justo obligarlo también a relacionarse con él. Pero por mucho que se lo repitiera a sí mismo, no conseguía creérselo. Dolía demasiado y, además, no estaba en su naturaleza dejar morir esa amistad sin luchar por ella. Incluso si, al parecer, bastaba con un error para que Spock le pusiera fin. Y cuando coincidieron en la cocina y Spock dio un respingo sólo porque se rozaron involuntariamente en el brazo, Jim ya no pudo aguantar más.

-No soy un violador, Spock. Ya me has dejado claro que no estás interesado: no voy a abalanzarme sobre ti.

Spock se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-Yo no creo…

Pero se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Jim contuvo las ganas de obligarlo a girarse.

-Estaba borracho y créeme, todo ese asunto también me pilló a mí por sorpresa. Pero ya te lo dije, no volverá a pasar. –Spock no le contestó, ni siquiera se giró, y Jim meneó la cabeza, ahogándose en amargura, odiando el resentimiento en su propia voz-. ¿Sabes? si mi mejor amigo me dijera de pronto que está enamorado de mí intentaría rechazarlo sin hacerle sentir como una completa mierda.

Todavía de espaldas, Spock se tensó aún más, apretó los puños.

-Calla, por favor.

Jim sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía pasar si presionaba a Spock cuando estaba así y aun así lo presionó. No habría podido hacer otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? Dime, Spock, ¿qué te molesta más: que me haya enamorado de ti o que intentara besarte? ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente que no puedas ni mirarme a la cara?

Ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba. ¿Una pelea? ¿Un puñetazo? Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que esa nada tensa y desagradable entre ellos.

-¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? –dijo Spock, con voz ronca-. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

-¿Mintiendo? –repitió Jim, repentinamente descolocado-. ¿Cómo te estoy mintiendo? ¡Spock!

Spock se giró como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Volvía a temblar y Jim sintió un arañazo de culpabilidad. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Lo último que deseaba era herirlo y aun así Spock parecía estar desmoronándose ante sus ojos.

-Estás jugando conmigo. –A pesar de todo, su tono seguía inexpresivo.

-¡No es cierto! –se defendió Jim-. ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas!

Spock negaba con la cabeza.

-Es ilógico insistir en decir que estás enamorado de mí cuando tus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

Jim no sabía qué había esperado escuchar, pero no aquello. Sobresaltado, se preguntó si no habría estado malinterpretando por completo la reacción de Spock y la esperanza que llegó con esa duda cerró en su garganta como si estuviera hecha de hierro.

-Si te refieres a que hasta ahora sólo me he sentido atraído por mujeres…

Spock le interrumpió, tajante.

-Estabas lamentando la falta de oportunidades de salir en Fin de Año y encontrar una mujer con la que mantener relaciones sexuales. Es poco probable que veinticuatro horas después descubrieras que estás enamorado de mí. Tú mismo lo has dicho: estabas borracho.

Oh, Dios mío…

-Creía que me habías rechazado porque no te sentías atraído por mí. Pero no es eso. Me rechazaste sólo porque pensaste que no estaba siendo sincero. –Spock apartó la vista y había algo en él que recordaba a un animal acorralado, agotado. Jim sabía lo que eso significaba y quiso reír de alivio y felicidad, pero sobre todo, quería acabar con aquel malentendido y el sufrimiento que les estaba causando-. Oh, Spock, lo siento. Sólo dije eso de las mujeres porque estaba hecho un lío y trataba de disimular, porque no comprendía aún lo que estaba sintiendo por ti. No lo comprendí hasta esa noche cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que te estaba diciendo era cierto y que quería besarte. ¡Necesitaba besarte! –Ya no quedaba nada de la frustración, la humillación y la culpa de los dos últimos días, sólo algo inmenso, cálido, que le hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa. Jim sonrió, bañándose por fin en esa sensación, mirando al hombre que la había hecho posible-. La verdad, Spock, es que creo que llevo enamorado de ti ya algún tiempo sin saberlo. Y puedes acusarme de ser idiota si quieres, porque probablemente me lo merezco, y puedes decirme que no sientes lo mismo por mí, si no lo sientes, pero no me acuses de mentirte. Nunca te haría eso.

-Jim… -dijo, casi como una súplica.

Estaba asustado. Jim lo comprendía, porque él no era vulcano y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar por un precipicio sin paracaídas. Pero no iba a perder aquella oportunidad y sin dejar de sonreír, le tendió la mano con el índice y el corazón extendidos.

-Spock, nunca hemos dejado que el miedo nos detenga.

Spock miró la mano, tragó saliva y después de unos segundos eternos, acercó sus dedos casi tímidamente para rozar los de Jim. Éste sintió un hormigueo, como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en burbujas de champán, pero Spock… Spock cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido gutural mientras echaba hacia atrás, absolutamente arrollado por el efecto de aquel beso vulcano. Esa boca, esa garganta. Jim dio un paso ansioso hacia él, tan incapaz de resistirse a esa llamada como a la gravedad y con la otra mano lo sujetó por la nuca para besarlo porque ya no podía más, iba a morirse si no le besaba. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió de arriba abajo y Jim supo que estaba completa, irremediablemente perdido. No se trataba sólo del deseo, del calor que crecía en su vientre; todo eso lo había experimentado antes. Pero los sentimientos que lo acompañaban, esa necesidad de hacerle saber a Spock lo mucho que significaba para él, de borrar con besos las dudas que pudieran quedarle, esa sensación de humildad y gratitud… Eso era nuevo.

-Jim… -dijo Spock, entre beso y beso-. Lo siento… Debería haber sabido que tú nunca… No podía creer… Estaba tan abrumado que no podía ni percibir tus emociones.

Jim le quitó el gorro para hundir los dedos en su cabello negro y espeso.

-No te preocupes… Lo entiendo… Fue la declaración de amor…más lamentable de la Historia…

-Sí. –A Jim se le escapó un resoplido de risa, pero quedó ahogada cuando Spock insinuó un momento la lengua entre sus labios-. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La tentación…

-Oh, ¿por eso estabas manteniendo las distancias?

-Nunca más.

Esta vez Spock no insinuó la lengua solamente y Jim abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida, sintiendo cómo le flaqueaban las rodillas. Spock dejó que su mano libre bajara lentamente por la espalda de Jim hasta plantarse con firmeza en su culo. Jim sintió otra oleada de deseo que parecía fuego. Spock, pensó, medio ido. Dios, quería fundirse contra él, mezclarse con él hasta que no hubiera manera alguna de separarlos.

-Apartado de mí y nunca apartado –dijo Spock contra sus labios, medio ahogado, antes de volver a besarlo con más fuerza. ¿Había leído su mente? Pero estaba más interesado en el beso, en el cuerpo duro y anguloso de Spock apretado contra el suyo. Quería tocar su piel; su mano trató de sacar el faldón de su camiseta de dentro de sus pantalones. Su propia ropa se había vuelto una molestia insoportable, que le daba calor, que le apretaba-. Cama…

-Sí… Mi habitación…

Spock le alzó en el aire sin esfuerzo y Jim, después de un instante de desconcierto, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siguió besándolo, enredando los dedos en aquel cabello espeso y oscuro. Spock lo dejó en la cama y empezó a desatarle las botas mientras Jim se quitaba de golpe el suéter y la camiseta que llevaba debajo y robaba todos los besos que podía. Piel, insistió, voraz. Quería piel. Spock se quitó también la ropa, dejando ver primero su pecho, luego la erección que tensaba sus calzoncillos.

-Nunca he hecho esto con un hombre –dijo Spock, quitándole los pantalones.

-Yo tampoco. –Pasó los dedos por el vello oscuro que cubría su pecho, su estómago-. Pero somos exploradores, ¿no es cierto?

Su mano siguió bajando y le acarició por fuera de los calzoncillos, observando su reacción, el siseo de placer. Dios, ya estaban los dos duros como piedras y apenas habían empezado. Jim empezó a bajarle los calzoncillos y apenas alcanzó a echarle un vistazo a la erección de Spock antes de que éste se echara encima de él y lo besara ansiosamente mientras lo dejaba igual de desnudo, su cuerpo totalmente presionado contra el suyo. La fricción dejó a Jim sin aliento y se aferró a los hombros de Spock, a sus caderas, como si fuera todo lo que le mantenía vivo. Spock dejó sus labios un momento, bajó por su mandíbula, su cuello. Jim movió la cabeza para ofrecerle mejor ángulo y se estremeció al ritmo de sus mordiscos. Estaba tan duro ya, igual que un adolescente en su primera vez.

-Spock…

Jim lo empujó suavemente para intercambiar posiciones y Spock se dejó hacer sin dejar de acariciarlo. Nunca lo había visto así, con el pelo todo alborotado, las mejillas verdosas por el acaloramiento, la intensidad sin disimulos en sus ojos. Casi fue un esfuerzo separarse de él un momento para estirarse hacia el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacar una botella de lubricante. Sin perder tiempo, vertió un poco en su mano y volvió a colocarse sobre Spock mientras extendía el lubricante por sus erecciones. Jim cerró los ojos –oh, aún mejor- y Spock gruñó algo en vulcano antes de girarlo para quedarse arriba de nuevo.

-Jim… -dijo, frotándose contra él-. Jim… Mi sangre está ardiendo… Necesito…

-Lo que quieras –contestó Jim con fiereza-. Dios, Spock, lo que quieras…

Spock se movió entonces hasta quedar de rodillas y antes de que Jim pudiera comprender siquiera lo que iba a hacer ni advertirle que tuviera cuidado, se empaló en él en un solo movimiento. El placer lo sacudió casi como un golpe, lo cegó por un momento y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Spock empezó a follarse a sí mismo con movimientos decididos y Jim ya no pudo pensar en nada más, sólo sentir el calor intenso, la presión. Se oyó a sí mismo gimiendo, balbuceando palabras de cariño, de aliento.

-Jim… Jim, ¿puedo…?

Como pudo abrió los ojos y vio la expresión casi implorante de Spock, que estaba a punto de tocarle la cara.

-Sí, sí, hazlo…

De repente se sintió inundado por ráfagas de amor y devoción tan intensas que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No merecía tanto. _Sí, lo mereces todo, todo_. La voz de Spock en su mente sonaba llena de una pasión inesperada, visceral. _Eres mi sol, Jim. Mi destino._ Era demasiado. Jim pronunció el nombre de Spock, perdido, abrumado por la mezcla de emociones, de sensaciones. Dejó de saber dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro, se habían convertido en uno solo.

El orgasmo fue arrollador, una supernova que pareció lanzarlo a un universo nuevo donde sólo había un placer casi agónico. Regresar fue como descender flotando, mecido suavemente por los vientos estelares. Cuando Jim abrió los ojos por fin, incapaz de mover otra parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera estaba seguro aún de su propio nombre. Todavía se sentía asaltado por pequeños estremecimientos de placer. No sabía si venían de él o de Spock. No le importaba.

* * *

 

Spock fue el primero en moverse y rodar hasta colocarse a su lado, dejando un brazo sobre la cintura de Jim. Éste hizo un esfuerzo y giró la cabeza hacia él, paseando la vista por sus ojos castaños, su nariz prominente, la punta de una de sus orejas, que asomaba entre el pelo despeinado. Su rostro había recuperado su inexpresividad, pero era una inexpresividad plácida, satisfecha.

-Jim. –Sonó como una declaración de amor completa.

-Spock… -Quiso decir algo más, sabía que había algo que quería preguntar, pero su cerebro seguía prácticamente en blanco, hecho jirones por el mejor sexo de su vida, por todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho. Después de varios segundos, consiguió recordar lo que era-. ¿Estás bien?

-“Bien” sería una pobre descripción de mi estado.

-Quiero decir… -Jim sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, intentando ponerla en funcionamiento-. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de si te corrías o no. Y no te habrás hecho daño antes, ¿verdad? O sea, no te has preparado ni me has dado tiempo a prepararte y…

-Jim, no tienes motivos para preocuparte. La lubricación era toda la preparación que necesitaba y sí, he alcanzado el orgasmo, por supuesto. El tuyo ha disparado el mío.

Jim entendió más o menos lo que quería decir y comprendió que podía relajarse y seguir disfrutando del momento.

-Sexo telepático vulcano… -No sabía si iba a poder mirar a los vulcanos de la misma manera ahora que sabía qué clase de vida sexual tenían, los muy pillines-. Considérame un fan.

No imaginaba qué problema podía tener Uhura con aquello, pero no iba a quejarse: gracias a eso ahora Spock estaba a su lado, dedicándole una de sus no-sonrisas.

-Me complace oírlo. Confieso que ha sido más intenso de lo que imaginaba, incluso teniendo en cuenta la extremada compatibilidad de nuestras mentes.

Oírlo hablar con tanta propiedad mientras yacía desnudo a su lado era la combinación más adorable que Jim había visto jamás.

-¿No es siempre así?

-No. –Spock le rozó la mejilla con dos dedos y Jim sintió un tintineo de adoración-. Si no tengo cuidado…

Spock se detuvo bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño, y Jim pudo notar su inquietud como si fuera un cubo de agua fría antes de que los dedos dejaran su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo, incorporándose un poco-. ¿Cuidado con qué?

Spock meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Iba a hablar del peligro de que nuestro vínculo se transforme en algo más sólido y permanente sin que nos demos cuenta, pero si tenemos éxito en nuestro intento por detener a Nero, toda nuestra línea temporal, incluida esta relación, desaparecerá sin consecuencias.

Jim dio un respingo, horrorizado.

-No. No, Spock.

-Es inevitable.

¿Perder aquello? ¿Perder lo mejor que había encontrado en su vida? No, no lo iba a consentir. Pero cuando iba a protestar de nuevo, recordó con una sensación enfermiza todo lo que había en juego, los miles de millones de vidas. No podían darles la espalda sólo para conservar la relación entre ellos. El deber, la responsabilidad… Jim nunca volvería a conocer la paz si compraba su felicidad a un precio tan alto. Spock probablemente ni siquiera se estaba planteando esa posibilidad.

-¿Cómo es eso que dices, Spock? –preguntó, con una mueca amarga-. Las necesidades de muchos…

-…superan a los de unos pocos.

Jim cerró los ojos un momento.

-Los dos sabemos lo que debemos hacer.

Spock le puso la mano en el hombro y el roce reveló sus emociones, la tristeza, el deseo de consolarlo, pero también aceptación; él ya había hecho las paces con la situación y con el sacrificio que les exigía.

-Jim, también nos encontraremos en la otra realidad.

Si Spock se estaba consolando con eso, se conformaba con muy poco.

-No será lo mismo.

-No, pero tampoco será muy diferente. Creo que ellos dos estaban juntos también.

-¿Te lo dijo él? –dijo, sorprendido y esperanzado.

-No con esas palabras. Sin embargo, a lo largo de mis conversaciones con él llegué a la conclusión de que debía de haber estado enamorado de su James Kirk.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Jim-. ¿Qué pasó?

Spock dudó un momento y luego movió la mano hacia su cara.

-¿Puedo enseñártelo?

-Claro.

Spock colocó los dedos en sus puntos psi y cerró los ojos.

-Mi mente a tu mente. Mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos.

Jim notó el momento exacto en el que la mente de Spock hacía contacto con la suya. El embajador Spock apareció ante sus ojos, anciano y frágil; debían de estar ya en Nuevo Vulcano, quizás poco antes de que Khan empezara su sangriento plan. Hablaba en vulcano, pero Jim podía entenderlo igualmente: el tema era él. O mejor dicho, su otro yo.

_Nos complementábamos el uno al otro como dos caras de la misma moneda… Nadie me conocía mejor, y yo no conocía mejor a nadie… Mejor capitán de la Flota Estelar… El alma más gentil y generosa… Más que mi hermano… Le habría seguido hasta el final del mundo…_

No eran sólo sus palabras. El anciano Spock mostraba sus emociones más que cualquier otro vulcano que Jim hubiera conocido, incluso su propio Spock. Y sus ojos, el rasgo más humano de cualquier Spock que pudiera existir, brillaban al hablar de él.

La imagen cambió: ahora el embajador estaba al otro lado de una pantalla de ordenador. Jim reconoció la sala de estar del apartamento de Spock en San Francisco.

 _Nuestra madre sentía gran afecto por él, lo hizo desde el primer momento…. El afán de Jim por demostrarle a nuestro padre lo respetado que yo era a bordo de la Enterprise… Hablaban a veces de jardinería y literatura clásica de la Tierra_ …

Dios, la madre de Spock… Jim se sintió invadido por una mezcla de orgullo al saber que habría contado con su aprobación y una vergüenza terrible al recordar lo que había dicho de Amanda en el puente de la Enterprise, pero al momento notó una caricia mental de Spock asegurándole que lo entendía y que ella también lo habría hecho, que gracias a eso habían salvado la Tierra.

Cuando Jim se calmó, la imagen volvió a cambiar y esta vez vio a su Spock en la base espacial de Yorktown, examinando el contenido de una caja de madera. Las pertenencias del embajador. Spock abrió un estuche que contenía una foto digital de todos ellos en la Enterprise, veinte o treinta años más viejos. (Oh, mierda, realmente debía tomarse en serio lo de vigilar lo que comía). Después sacó una foto de papel en la que sólo estaban ellos dos, no tan mayores, vestidos con uniforme de gala. No era una foto íntima, pero aquel Jim estaba mirando a aquel Spock con una sonrisa casi extasiada. El Spock del recuerdo examinó con ligera perplejidad algo que parecía un cinturón blanco de karate enrollado y por último sacó un colgante. Al apretar un botón, Jim se encontró mirando un holograma de él mismo, quizás con sesenta, setenta años. Sonriente y lleno de energía, aquel Jim se puso a cantar cumpleaños feliz y luego felicitó a Spock por su nombramiento como embajador.

_Supongo que siempre nos imaginé subiendo por los rangos de la Flota Estelar juntos, viendo pasar la vida a medida que envejecíamos… Veo a los cadetes jóvenes… Sé lo que dirías: es su turno ahora, Jim…. Una vez dijiste que ser capitán de una nave estelar era mi mejor destino. Si eso es verdad, el tuyo consiste en estar a mi lado. Y si hay algo de lógica en el universo, volveremos a estar en ese puente algún día._

Spock rompió suavemente la conexión y Jim parpadeó al verse de nuevo en el dormitorio, en Nueva York, al sentirse solo en su cabeza. El momento de desorientación sólo duró un segundo. Sabía lo que había visto y no necesitaba reflexionar para formarse una opinión.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con mi teoría, Jim? ¿No crees tú también que hay indicios de que compartían una relación sentimental?

Jim puso los ojos en blanco, aunque estaba aún demasiado conmovido por lo que había visto como para que le saliera del todo bien.

-¿Indicios? Spock, estaban tan casados que probablemente enviaban felicitaciones navideñas con suéters a juego. –Spock le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto, pero Jim no estaba de humor para explicárselo-. De acuerdo, es un consuelo saber que no perderemos esto del todo. Pero ¿sabes qué? No quiero dar por hecho nada. No sabemos con certeza lo que va a suceder. Quizás al estar aquí nos mantengamos al margen del tiempo y lo recordemos todo cuando volvamos. Quizás no podamos detener a Nero y cambiar las cosas. No hay nada seguro aún, excepto que aquí y ahora, esta es nuestra vida y nuestra realidad, ¿entendido? Así que esto cuenta.

-Entendido.

Eres mi destino, había dicho Spock. De pronto, Jim no soportó estar tan separado de él ni un solo segundo más y se abrazó a él con fuerza, lo besó como si fueran a arrebatárselo en ese mismo instante. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, su pecho, sus caderas, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Casi sin pensar, Jim le mordisqueó el cuello, bajó hasta sus pezones, recorrió con la lengua un camino hacia su ombligo. Spock estaba duro de nuevo, su polla casi pegada a su estómago. Jim la acarició tentativamente, pasando el pulgar por la línea de pequeños bultos que la recorría de arriba abajo como una columna vertebral, por la suave punta, que tenía dos pequeñas hendiduras en lugar de una. Spock dijo su nombre con un temblor y Jim, con la garganta seca de deseo, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un lametón. El gemido de Spock fue directo a su propia polla y Jim cerró los ojos, casi mareado, mientras lamía de nuevo, se la metía en la boca, la sacaba dejando que la lengua la recorriera. Nunca había hecho nada así antes, pero siguió su instinto e hizo lo que le gustaba que le hicieran a él, disfrutando de los estremecimientos de Spock, de sus pequeñas exclamaciones de placer. Era él quien tenía a Spock gimoteando, era su nombre el que Spock pronunciaba y ni siquiera dirigiendo la Enterprise se había sentido más poderoso.

-Jim… Jim, estoy cerca…

Jim estiró una mano hacia él mientras chupaba con más energía, dedicándole una especial atención a la punta, a la línea de bultitos, y cuando sus dedos se encontraron, sintió un fogonazo de placer que no era suyo y le arrancó un gemido de la garganta. Spock empezó a mover las caderas en su busca, follándose su boca y Jim le dejó, le habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando Spock se corrió con un grito ahogado, Jim intentó tragárselo todo sin dejar de lamer, de acariciarlo. No se detuvo hasta que Spock hizo un ruidito de protesta y entonces, consciente de su propia y dolorosa erección, trepó de nuevo hacia él y le besó mientras se frotaba contra su cadera como un perro en celo. Sí, sí… Estaba cerca también. Spock alargó la mano sin abrir los ojos y Jim sintió sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de su polla y sólo necesitó dos sacudidas para alcanzar su propio orgasmo y derrumbarse sobre Spock, exhausto y saciado.

* * *

 

Después de una ducha y una llamada de teléfono, los dos se encontraron sentados en el sofá y cenando comida tailandesa. Spock aún no le había contado cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de él ni cuándo se había dado cuenta y Jim aprovechó la pausa para preguntárselo, lleno de curiosidad porque, la verdad, nunca había notado nada.

-Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti poco después de reanudar nuestra misión. La teniente Uhura me había hecho reflexionar sobre la intensidad de mis… sentimientos por ti y durante aquellos primeros días de nuevo a bordo de la Enterprise mis observaciones confirmaron sus palabras.

-Espera… ¿Uhura? ¿Por eso rompisteis?

-Fue una de las razones. Como te dije, sus recelos hacia el lado telepático de nuestra relación también fueron un factor que los dos tuvimos en consideración.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Tú ya sabías lo de nuestras contrapartidas.

\- Sospechaba que les había unido una relación sentimental, pero eso no era garantía de que fuera a pasar lo mismo entre nosotros. No me pareció lógico confesar lo que sentía cuando estaba seguro de que tú no me correspondías: no podía ganar nada y sin embargo, tenía mucho que perder. Tú, por supuesto, te arriesgaste sin pensártelo dos veces.

Jim soltó un resoplido de risa.

-Eso suena muy osado por mi parte, pero la verdad es que sólo me di cuenta de que te estaba declarando mi amor cuando terminé de declararte mi amor. –Jim ya no podía contemplar aquel momento con demasiado horror, considerando que los había llevado hasta allí-. Spock, quiero que dejes de preocuparte por lo del vínculo. Te lo dije en serio; no me importa sentir tus emociones más intensas ni nada de eso. No es un peligro.

-Aprecio tu actitud, Jim; sin embargo, me has malinterpretado. El peligro del que hablaba es que si dejo que el vínculo entre nosotros evolucione hasta convertirse en un vínculo de pareja sólido y estable estarás legalmente casado conmigo a los ojos de mi pueblo.

-Sigo sin ver ningún peligro –dijo, pescando una gamba entre los fideos.

Spock lo miró con un atisbo de confusión.

-Acabo de decírtelo. Podrías acabar casado conmigo sin darte cuenta.

Jim habría jurado que una de sus alergia era al matrimonio y sin embargo, las palabras de Spock le estaban dando ganas de sonreír, no de salir huyendo.

-Bueno, me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta. Sólo estaríamos siguiendo la tradición.

Seguramente Spock habría dicho que los vulcanos no hacían mohines, pero estaba bastante cerca de hacer uno.

-No veo la sabiduría en bromear sobre este asunto.

-No estoy bromeando –dijo, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso conciliador en la mejilla-. Dime, ¿qué tendrías que hacer para impedir que el vínculo evolucionara?

-Trabajar en ello durante las sesiones de meditación –contestó, en su mejor tono de oficial científico-. También tendría que limitar al mínimo el contacto telepático durante el sexo y evitar en lo posible posturas y acciones que indiquen dominancia.

Jim se acordó del modo en el que Spock le había pedido permiso para realizar la fusión mental mientras follaban, como si estuviera deseándolo con cada átomo de su ser. Pensó en la perspectiva de tener un amante que sólo hiciera la mitad de las cosas que le apetecía hacer. Y se imagino pasando el resto de su vida con Spock.

-Spock… -Dejó el recipiente de fideos sobre la mesita-. Es tu decisión. Yo sé lo que siento y sé lo que me has enseñado en tus recuerdos. Lo único que me asusta es la posibilidad de perder todo eso.

Spock tardó un segundo en reaccionar, aparentemente sin palabras.

-¿Significa eso que quieres que nuestro vínculo evolucione de manera natural?

-Sí.

Spock sonrió, sonrió de verdad. Era una sonrisa pequeñita, pero estaba ahí, curvando ligeramente sus labios y achicando un poco sus ojos y Jim quiso grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre.

-He de admitir que el potencial de nuestro vínculo es… extraordinario. –Spock le tendió dos dedos y al tocarlos con los suyos, Jim notó una cálida oleada de felicidad-. No me siento inclinado a reprimir su desarrollo.

-No lo hagas –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

Su propia alegría se tiñó de tristeza. Todo aquello… Sería como si nunca hubiera pasado. Incapaz de hablar se recostó contra Spock, y éste lo abrazó con fuerza, entendiéndolo todo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sin nada que hacer excepto esperar a que llegara el día adecuado para mandar el mensaje no había mucho que les impidiera follar mañana, tarde y noche. Las horas pasaban a lo lejos mientras exploraban sus cuerpos, sus diferencias, sus parecidos, lo que les gustaba y lo que no. Jim sabía algunas cosas superficiales sobre la fisiología de los vulcanos y además había visto a Spock desnudo antes –las duchas del gimnasio de la nave, alguna habitación compartida durante alguna misión en la superficie-, pero no era lo mismo que acariciarlo con la lengua y los dedos hasta que, cerca del orgasmo, sus testículos salían de su escondite habitual, redondos como canicas, ni que averiguar la clase de ruidos que era capaz de arrancarle con la cara enterrada en su culo. Y Spock sentía una curiosidad maravillosa hacia la próstata, órgano del que los vulcanos carecían. Eso significaba multitud de experimentos deliciosos. Jim nunca había tenido problemas en dejar que sus amantes femeninas jugaran con su culo, si era eso lo que les apetecía, pero no por nada Spock era el mejor oficial científico de la Flota Estelar.

Una tarde, después de muchos circunloquios, Spock le habló del pon farr, de lo que era y de lo que significaría para Jim, si el vínculo entre ellos estaba completado para entonces.

-Vale, a ver si lo he entendido –dijo Jim, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa-, cada siete años te verás sometido a un impulso biológico irresistible e incontrolable que te empujará a volver a Nuevo Vulcano y buscar una pareja con la que aparearte, cueste lo que cueste. Si no lo consigues, el estrés hormonal y neuroquímico que provoca el pon farr te acabará matando en pocos días de manera inevitable. Y si yo soy tu pareja, ese impulso de apareamiento estará centrado únicamente en mí.

-Todo eso es correcto –contestó Spock, que apenas podía mirarlo a la cara.

Y por lo que le había insinuado, en ese estado no sería capaz de tomar un no como respuesta. Pero Jim habría hecho mucho más que eso por salvarle la vida y la perspectiva del pon farr, aunque extraña, no dejaba de excitarlo un poco. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que no y perderse el vínculo y encima tener que ver cómo Spock pasaba el pon farr con otra persona?

-Muy bien, pues me considero informado y todavía quiero seguir adelante. Por supuesto que quiero.

Spock se giró por fin hacia él, sus ojos castaños llenos de emoción.

-Jim. –Con una mano le rozó la mejilla, la sien y Jim notó los fogonazos de sentimientos cálidos e inmensos-. Eres la criatura más extraordinaria del universo.

Jim le puso la mano en la nuca y lo besó suavemente.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que ese eres tú, Spock.

Cuando dormían, lo hacían pegados el uno al otro y alguna que otra vez sus sueños se entremezclaban y Jim se encontraba buscando su sehlat por el desierto de Vulcano o Spock se despertaba y le describía la vieja casa de Riverside. La intimidad con un telépata se volvía ciertamente borrosa y Jim estaba seguro de que con cualquier otra persona, se habría sentido agobiado. Con Spock, resultaba tan natural como el respirar.

Lo mejor de todo era que aunque su relación había cambiado tanto, al mismo tiempo había cambiado muy poco. Hablaban de las mismas cosas, seguían jugando al ajedrez y viendo series y Jim todavía pinchaba a Spock de vez en cuando y Spock todavía le dedicaba su expresión de “con lo tranquilo que estaría yo entre vulcanos”. Era como siempre, pero aún mejor. Y si hubieran podido estar a bordo de la Enterprise, viviendo la vida que realmente debían llevar, habría sido perfecto.

* * *

 

Aunque les costaba mantener las manos alejadas del otro, fuera de casa trataban de mantener las apariencias. Los vulcanos no eran muy dados a las expresiones públicas de afecto y además Jim había leído que era una época en la que las relaciones homosexuales todavía estaban mal vistas por parte de la sociedad y no sentía deseos de meterse en líos. Aun así, no debían de estar haciendo un gran trabajo disimulándolo. Rose lo notó a los dos minutos de verlos y lady Dandelion dio un chillido de éxtasis nada más cruzárselos en la puerta del ascensor.

-Oh, ¡no puedo creerlo! –exclamó, llevándose una oscura mano enjoyada al pecho-. ¡Mis dulces niños de verano! ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

-Esa petición es inaceptable –contestó Spock, con absoluta calma.

Pero Jim se reía con incredulidad.

-Dandy, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido salir del ascensor.

-Cariño, esas cosas se notan. Oh, sabía que era inevitable: tanta _deliciosidad_ junta no podía acabar de otra manera.

Spock le dirigió una mirada vagamente decepcionada.

-Lady Dandelion, “deliciosidad” no es una palabra.

-Sí que lo es, bollito de caramelo. –Jim se tragó una carcajada a duras penas, lamentando que Bones se hubiera perdido ese momento, y lady Dandelion le guiñó el ojo-. Todos estos tan serios e intensos luego te dan la sorpresa en la cama, ¿a que sí?

A Jim se le ocurrieron media docena de respuestas igual de deslenguadas o más, pero sabía que Spock nunca se lo perdonaría, y en vez de eso se llevó la mano al pecho, burlón.

-Soy un caballero y no hablo de esas cosas. –Y estiró a Spock de la mano para llevarlo hacia la puerta antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado salaces para sus vulcanos oídos-. Nos vemos, Dandy, buena suerte en la función de esta noche.

-Gracias, tesoro.

Mientras ella se metía en el ascensor, ellos salieron a la calle, donde el frío mordía de lo lindo. Spock se ajustó la bufanda.

-Obviamente no poseo ninguno de los atributos de un bollito de caramelo.

Jim reprimió como pudo otra carcajada y le dirigió una mirada lo más inocente posible.

-¿Los dos sois dulces?

Spock alzó una ceja.

-Jim, no hay necesidad de insultar.

Jim rió entre dientes.

-Lady Dandelion sólo es efusiva. Me recuerda un poco a aquellos rigelianos que conocimos en las conferencias de Deneb VIII.

-Sin duda se toma las mismas familiaridades que ellos –dijo, con resignación. El pobre debía de estar recordando los abrazos en grupo.

El hijo de Rose apareció por la esquina con su mujer, probablemente con la idea de ir a visitar a su madre. Jim lo saludó educadamente, esperando que la cosa quedara ahí, pero Palmer le hizo una señal a su mujer para que siguiera adelante y se desvió para hablar con ellos.

-Todavía por aquí, por lo que veo.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos a hablar con usted, pero nos vamos al cine y no queremos llegar tarde.

-He mirado un poco por ahí. No parece haber mucha información sobre ustedes en ningún sitio.

Jim se obligó a soltar una pequeña risa despreocupada y a mirar a Spock como si estuviera compartiendo la hilaridad con él.

-Señor Palmer, debe de tener mucho tiempo libre para malgastarlo así.

-Ya veremos.

-Interesante… -intervino Spock-. ¿Quién cree que somos, señor?

Palmer miró a Spock de arriba abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con Jim.

-No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el edificio. Jim, todavía tratando de actuar como si aquello no tuviera importancia, le hizo un gesto a Spock para que se pusiera en marcha también, pero en cuanto lo perdieron de vista dejó de fingir.

-Esto no me gusta. Por sí solo no creo que sea peligroso, pero si se vuelve tan suspicaz como para alertar al FBI o a la NSA, entonces sí que podríamos tener serios problemas. –Jim tomó aire y se llevó las manos a la espalda, entrando en modo capitán-. Señor Spock, ¿podría usar su telepatía con él para hacer que deje de sospechar de nosotros?

-Puedo hacer que se olvide por completo de nosotros, pero no puedo borrar sus sospechas de manera permanente.

-No, eso no solucionaría nuestro problema, sólo crearía otros distintos.

-Capitán, la suspicacia del señor Palmer parece deberse principalmente a nuestra relación con su madre. Quizás deberíamos reducir nuestro contacto con ella.

Jim lo consideró un momento. Le tenía mucho cariño a Rose, pero eso era irrelevante comparado con todo lo que estaba en juego.

-Dejaremos el apartamento; no creo que Palmer siga interesado en nosotros una vez estemos fuera de la vida de su madre. Empezaremos a buscar piso mañana.

-Muy bien, señor.

* * *

 

Unos días después, al regresar de mirar un estudio cerca de Manhattan (demasiado caro y pedían demasiada documentación), se encontraron a una Rose llorosa hablando por el móvil en la puerta de su casa, como si estuviera a punto de irse.

-No me digas que no vaya, por Dios, ¿cómo no voy a ir? Mira la hora que es, ya es de noche, el pobre está solo allí… ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer algo, puedo ayudar a buscarlo! ¡Andrew!

Jim se detuvo, no podía pasar de largo.

-Rose, ¿qué ocurre?

-Oh, Jim… Es mi nieto Alan. Su clase se ha ido hoy de excursión a las montañas de Adirondack y él y un amiguito suyo han desaparecido, se han extraviado. Llevan ya tres horas buscándolos, hasta la policía está ya allí, pero no los han encontrado y con el frío que hace…

Jim comprendió rápidamente el peligro y le apretó el brazo con compasión, apenado por todos ellos.

-Rose, lo siento…

Ella sacó un pañuelo de papel arrugado y se sonó la nariz.

-¿Cómo han podido perder a dos niños de ocho años? Nunca deberían de haberles quitado la vista de encima.

-Seguro que los encuentran.

Pero mientras lo decía se acordaba de algo que había pensado al atravesar ese portal y encontrarse en el Nueva York de principios del siglo XXI, que aquella aún era una época en la que una persona podía perderse para siempre en las montañas. Quizás Alan y su amigo tendrían suerte y los localizarían. Quizás no. Y Rose lo sabía.

Jim tomó una decisión y estiró suavemente del brazo a Spock para alejarlo un par de metros.

-Spock, con el tricorder…

-No deberíamos tener problemas –le confirmó-. Pero capitán, si aparecemos con los niños la policía puede querer hacernos preguntas.

Aquello sólo le hizo dudar una fracción de segundo.

-Lo sé, Spock. Buscaremos la manera de evitar esa situación.

-Muy bien, señor –dijo, con una prontitud que revelaba que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Jim esperó. La sensación de repulsión que causaba el portal no apareció, parecían tener vía libre para ayudar.

-Rose… -dijo, girándose de nuevo hacia ella-. Intentaremos encontrarlos.

Rose, que estaba llamando a alguien por el móvil, los miró con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Somos buenos encontrando gente. Nos cambiaremos y saldremos para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Vais a ir? Oh…

-Sería de gran ayuda saber dónde fueron vistos por última vez –dijo Spock-. Es probable que nos movamos por zonas donde no haya cobertura, pero aun así intente mantenernos informados de cualquier novedad que se produzca para que podamos actuar con más eficacia.

-Chicos… No sé qué decir…

Había algo de escepticismo en su gratitud, como si no estuviera muy segura de que su ofrecimiento fuera a cambiar las cosas. Jim no se lo tomó a mal: ella no podía saber que tenían un tricorder ni lo que podían hacer con él. Pero él sí lo sabía y estaba decidido a encontrar a aquellos críos. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer por Rose, después de lo amable que había sido siempre con ellos.

Spock y él entraron a casa y fueron a por su ropa de más abrigo. Como habían hecho alguna que otra excursión aquellos meses por los parques naturales que rodeaban Nueva York tenían botas adecuadas para andar por el monte.

-Encuentro sorprendente que el portal nos deje buscar a los niños –comentó Spock, mientras se ataba los cordones-. A veces sus límites parecen de lo más arbitrarios.

-Teoría del caos cien por cien.

-Indudablemente.

-De todos modos, es mejor no vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. –Spock dio un micro-respingo y alzó una ceja llena de interrogantes-. Frase hecha. Creeré que podemos encontrarlos cuando los encontremos.

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron a la zona en la que se habían perdido los dos niños eran ya las nueve de la noche y la temperatura rondaba los diez grados bajo cero. La partida de búsqueda todavía no se había retirado y había policías con perros, guardias forestales, familiares angustiados y unos cien voluntarios peinando la zona. Spock y él se mezclaron con un grupo y después se metieron entre los árboles con las linternas apagadas para quedarse solos. Mientras Jim le alumbraba con la luz del móvil, más discreta, Spock consultó el tricorder.

-Detecto dos formas de vida humana a 3’764 kilómetros de aquí en dirección noreste. –Jim sonrió con satisfacción-. Sus constantes vitales parecen un poco débiles.

-Deben de ser ellos. Vamos.

Como todavía no estaban lejos de la gente que también buscaba a los niños, hicieron esa primer parte del camino casi a oscuras, alumbrándose con el móvil cuando lo necesitaban. Cuando Spock, cuyo oído vulcano era más fino que el de Jim, dijo que estaban ya lo bastante distanciados del grupo, encendieron las linternas y se preocuparon menos de no hacer ruido. De vez en cuando, Spock consultaba el tricorder: los niños seguían quietos y a juzgar por sus señales vitales, estaban mostrando ya los primeros síntomas de hipotermia. Jim apresuró el paso, preocupado por si llegaban demasiado tarde, aunque no era fácil caminar por aquel terreno. Si él estaba empezando a fantasear con baños de agua caliente, no quería ni pensar cómo debían sentirse los dos críos.

El bosque parecía estar ahora silencioso, casi muerto, pero de vez en cuando escuchaban ruidos de pasos furtivos por el suelo crujiente. Además de los osos y serpientes de cascabel que estaban hibernando, había animales por allí dispuestos a desafiar el frío: linces, alces, coyotes. Según decían, hasta leones de montaña. El tricorder y los agudos sentidos de Spock les ayudaban a evitarlos.

-No me sorprende que se produzcan tantas desapariciones en esta zona –comentó Spock-. Hay muchos tramos de difícil acceso.

-Y animales hambrientos –dijo, lamentando no tener a mano un phaser-. ¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos?

-Un kilómetro. El estado de los niños sigue empeorando, pero si continuamos a este ritmo tendremos tiempo de sobra para llevarlos hasta los servicios médicos antes de que sufran daños graves.

-Perfecto. –Intentando mostrar optimismo, añadió-: Si esto acaba bien, lo consideraremos un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna.

-Confieso que nunca he terminado de entender el concepto de romanticismo que tienen los humanos.

-¿Qué consideran romántico los vulcanos? –Jim casi se echó a reír cuando vio a Spock exprimiéndose claramente la cabeza en busca de algo que responder-. Déjalo, no te esfuerces.

-¿Qué consideras romántico tú?

Jim le sonrió.

-Supongo que en realidad los paseos me parecen bastante románticos, si se dan en el lugar adecuado y con la persona adecuada. Y en el momento adecuado, obviamente. Estar tumbados frente al fuego de una chimenea mientras fuera llueve o nieva. Mirar las estrellas juntos.

Spock pensó un poco.

-No encuentro objeciones lógicas a esos escenarios.

Jim le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Eres un poeta, Spock. Lo cual me recuerda, por cierto, que te he visto leer los sonetos de Shakespeare y las obras de Byron. Algo de romanticismo debes tener por ahí.

-Sólo trato de mejorar tanto mi inglés como mis conocimientos de cultura terrestre. Al fin y al cabo, también soy medio humano.

-Ah, por supuesto –dijo, sin creer ni media palabra-. Debí de haberlo imaginado.

Spock se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera tratando de discernir hasta qué punto era sincero y Jim le correspondió con su expresión más inocente, riendo para sus adentros cuando lo vio dejar el tema sin quedar convencido del todo. El momento de ligereza desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado y los dos volvieron a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora estaban a menos de medio kilómetro de distancia de los niños. El tricorder los guiaba entre los árboles, conduciéndoles sin vacilaciones hasta su objetivo.

-Allí –señaló Spock.

Jim salió corriendo en esa dirección, seguido de Spock, y encontraron a los niños sentados hombro con hombro bajo un árbol, los dos semiinconscientes.

-Eh –dijo, cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos. Alan, al que reconoció por las fotos, entreabrió los ojos, pero no reaccionó. El otro, Hunter, no se movió en absoluto, aunque Jim podía ver el vaho de su respiración-. Eh, ¿podéis oírme? Spock, la mochila.

Spock ya estaba sacando la manta ligera que habían empaquetado. Alan se dejó levantar, pero cuando pusieron a Hunter de pie, el crío soltó un grito de dolor.

-Parece tener una fractura o una torcedura –dijo Spock.

Eso no lo podían solucionar, así que Jim se concentró en lo que sí estaba en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, vamos a envolverlos en la manta.

Como iban a colocarlos cara a cara, Jim primero les desabrochó sus cazadoras para que se dieran calor corporal mutuamente y después enrolló la manta alrededor de ellos. Spock los alzó sin esfuerzo, con un brazo sujetando la zona de los hombros y otro, la de las piernas y colocándolos de manera que estaban los dos de lado, y no uno encima del otro.

-¿Vamos a ir a casa? –preguntó uno de los niños.

-Sí, dentro de poco estaréis con vuestros padres –les prometió Jim-. Sólo tenéis que aguantar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Todo habrá acabado enseguida.

Esta vez era él quien llevaba el tricorder y en cuanto vio que había un grupo de búsqueda a algo menos de un kilómetro de allí, Jim tomó aquella dirección. De vez en cuando se giraba para dedicarles a los niños algunas palabras de ánimo y asegurarse de que Spock no empezaba a acusar el peso que cargaba, aunque sabía que sesenta o setenta kilos para un vulcano no era nada.

Cuando distinguieron a lo lejos las luces del otro grupo, Jim hizo señales con su propia linterna para atraer su atención.

-¡Eh! –gritó, sin dejar de caminar hacia ellos-. ¡Los hemos encontrado! ¡Eh!

Por fin, los otros pudieron escucharlos y algunos salieron corriendo en su dirección para reunirse con ellos. -¡Los habéis encontrado! -¡Han encontrado a los niños! En cuanto el primer tipo estuvo lo bastante cerca, Spock se plantó delante de él y le entregó a los críos envueltos todavía en la manta. Jim no le dio tiempo a poner objeciones.

-Los dos están en las primeras etapas de la hipotermia y Hunter tiene también un esguince o una fractura de tobillo. –Los demás estaban llegando también y uno de ellos ayudó al otro hombre con los niños-. Necesitan atención médica lo antes posible, ¿entendido? Vamos, en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los hombres obedecieron instintivamente, aunque algunos parecían un poco confundidos, pero cuando Spock y él dieron media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse en dirección contraria, dos o tres se detuvieron para llamarlos.

-¡Eh, esperad! ¿Dónde vais?

-Pero ¿quiénes sois?

Jim contestó sin girarse.

-¡Vamos, nosotros no queremos publicidad y ellos quieren volver con sus padres!

Aquello pareció convencerles. Alguien dijo que eso era lo importante, otro se mostró de acuerdo y pronto pudo oír a sus espaldas el ruido de la gente alejándose. Cuando Jim miró hacia atrás vio que, efectivamente, nadie los seguía.

-Bueno, señor Spock –dijo, dándole una mano enguantada-, ¿qué le parece si volvemos a casa?

-Una sabia decisión, capitán.

* * *

 

Jim estaba explicándole a Spock cómo en su sueño Bones y ellos dos habían hablado con Piesgrandes cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mientras Spock se ponía el gorro, él fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa, pues la imaginaba en el hospital o en casa de su hijo, era Rose, quien iba acompañada de Palmer.

-Jim… -dijo ella, mirándolo con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos-, ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro…

Spock se había puesto de pie.

-Buenos días, Rose. Buenos días, señor Palmer.

Si ella parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlos a ambos, él era una mezcla de emociones: vergüenza, gratitud. Jim lo tuvo claro: de algún modo, habían averiguado lo sucedido.

-¿Está Alan bien? –preguntó, sin querer reconocer nada aún.

-Esta mañana le han dado el alta y está en casa, con su madre, su hermano y sus otros abuelos –dijo ella, sonriendo-. Jim, Spock… ¿es que ni siquiera ibais a contármelo a mí?

-¿Contárselo?

Rose sonrió aún más.

-Anoche cuando os llamé os dije que uno de los grupos los habían encontrado, pero vosotros sabéis que no fue así, ¿verdad? Luego descubrí la verdad: los encontraron dos hombres blancos de treinta o treinta y cinco años que dijeron que no querían publicidad. Uno alto, muy serio, de pelo negro y algo largo. Otro un poco más bajito, con ojos muy, muy azules. ¿Conocéis a alguien así?

Jim sabía que ya no podía ganar más tiempo y comprendió que seguir negándolo no convencería a Rose ni a Palmer de nada.

-Es verdad que no queremos publicidad.

Al momento se encontró recibiendo un efusivo abrazo de Rose.

-Oh, Jim… ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Le habéis salvado la vida! –Jim sonrió, contento de verla tan feliz. Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y, separándose de él, se giró hacia Spock-. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, aunque sea uno pequeñito?

Spock asintió, indulgente, y recibió también un abrazo. Jim, mientras, se fijó en Palmer, que estaba casi en shock y pareció necesitar un esfuerzo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sé qué decir… Mi hijo… Estoy en deuda con vosotros.

-No es nada, nos alegramos de poder haber sido de ayuda –dijo Jim, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenían que preocuparse de él y sus sospechas.

-Siento haber pensado que… Lo siento.

Jim le dirigió una sonrisa breve y sincera, más que dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

 -Disculpas aceptadas.

Spock inclinó levemente la cabeza para indicar que él sentía lo mismo.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotros… -dijo Palmer.

-No os preocupéis, de verdad. –Las muestras de gratitud no le incomodaban y como capitán, tenía experiencia recibiéndolas, pero aquella vez, realmente, no creía que Spock y él hubieran hecho nada especial. Cualquiera habría podido encontrar a los niños con un tricorder. Cualquiera de las personas que habían estado buscando la noche anterior se merecía el mismo agradecimiento-. Somos buenos rastreando gente y tuvimos suerte.

-Nos conformamos con que nos ayuden a mantenernos lejos de la prensa –añadió Spock.

Rose y su hijo no parecían convencidos todavía y se resistían a marcharse. Palmer quería invitarlos a cenar en su casa aquel sábado y cuando Jim intentó rehusar, insistió diciendo que sólo estarían ellos, su mujer y los dos niños, que no se lo dirían a nadie para respetar su privacidad. Jim miró a Spock en busca de su opinión, pero a juzgar por su cara, éste estaba dispuesto a apoyar por igual cualquier decisión.

-Está bien –dijo al final.

Ser un héroe anónimo era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

 

La casa en la que vivían Andrew Palmer y su familia era exactamente como Rose les había descrito: grande y lujosa, con un amplio jardín que incluía una piscina, ahora tapada con una lona, y macizos de flores bien cuidados. Spock y él se habían comprado trajes un poco elegantes para la ocasión, pero Spock seguía llevando un gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas, lo cual estropeaba un poco el efecto. Nadie comentó el hecho de que Spock no se lo quitara cuando entraron al salón, bien caldeado, y Jim supuso que debían considerarlo una de sus peculiaridades.

La mujer de Andrew, Stephanie, les recibió con calor, dándoles las gracias una y otra vez. Los niños parecían algo intimidados al principio, sobre todo Alan, como si no supiera actuar delante de ellos o no estuviera seguro de si eran reales, pero para cuando se sentaron a la mesa los dos ya parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia y se lanzaron a por la comida con entusiasmo. Jim comprobó que no sólo había suficientes platos vegetarianos para Spock, sino que Stephanie parecía estar un poco obsesionada con la comida sana, mucho más aún que Bones, y creía haber encontrado alguien que compartía sus vehementes opiniones sobre el kale, la quinoa y las grasas trans, fueran lo que fueran esto último. Era un tema bastante seguro y Jim decidió centrar su atención en las costillas que le habían servido a él, doradas y goteantes de miel.

-Está buenísimo. -Gracias, Lucía es una cocinera espectacular. Trato de mantener a mi familia alejada de las grasas, pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Mi pobre Alan… Cada vez que lo pienso me entran los nervios.

-Estoy bien, mamá. –Se giró hacia Jim con aire fanfarrón-. Casi pierdo dos dedos.

Jim se apresuró a lanzar un silbido impresionado.

-Tu amigo y tú fuisteis muy valientes.

-Siento que hayan publicado esa foto en los periódicos –dijo Palmer-. Os aseguro que nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver.

Dos días después del rescate algunos medios de comunicación habían mostrado una foto que les debía de haber hecho alguien con el móvil mientras se marchaban después de haber entregado a los niños. Estaban prácticamente de espaldas, sólo se veía un poco de su nariz y barbilla, así que Jim no le preocupaba que pudieran ser reconocidos por la calle.

-Lo sabemos, tranquilo. Es una foto bastante mala.

-Y no os preocupéis tampoco por el juicio. No necesitaremos vuestra colaboración.

 -¿Juicio? –repitió Jim, sin saber de qué hablaba.

-Hemos denunciado al colegio, obviamente. Esto no va a quedar así.

-¿Por qué eres un poco verde?

Jim se giró rápidamente hacia el hermano pequeño de Alan, Jeremy, que estaba observando a Spock con interés.

-Jeremy, ¡no se hacen comentarios sobre el tono de piel de la gente! –exclamó Stephanie, roja como un tomate. Jim vio que Palmer también parecía mortificado. Rose, sin embargo, tenía una expresión especulativa, como si se estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta que su nieto-. Spock, lo siento muchísimo, no queríamos ofenderte.

-No me he ofendido –aseguró, aunque probablemente los demás no le creerían porque lo había dicho con su cara seria habitual. Después se giró hacia el niño-. Mi padre no es completamente blanco y por eso mi tono de piel es distinto.

Los Palmer se apresuraron a cambiar de tema mientras Jim reprimía una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Spock. Los vulcanos quizás no mentían, pero en aquellos siete años el suyo había aprendido a jugar bastante con la verdad.

* * *

 

Jim estuvo con un ojo pendiente en las noticias por si hablaban más de los rescatadores misteriosos, pero el tema murió en pocos días; en el mundo pasaban diariamente demasiadas cosas como para prestarle demasiada atención a aquello. Ahora que no tenían que preocuparse por mudarse, Spock y él retomaron su rutina habitual de sexo, ajedrez y excursiones a museos. Jim había dejado de sentir impaciencia por la espera: dada la incertidumbre que les esperaba, cada día juntos era un regalo.

De vez en cuando, al acabar su meditación, Spock le comentaba que el vínculo entre ellos iba creciendo con fuerza. Jim tenía la impresión de que empezaba a sentirlo, como un toque fresco y limpio en el fondo de su mente.

-Pronto llegará el momento en el que no podré detener su crecimiento si no rompemos también la relación.

Jim le dio unas palmaditas al sofá invitando a Spock a sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de romper la relación. ¿Y tú?

-Sería ilógico, considerando nuestra compatibilidad.

-¿Ves? No hay más que hablar. El reglamento no dice nada en contra de estos vínculos, ¿no? –Estaba bastante seguro de que no, pero valía la pena confirmarlo.

-No. Habría sido una ofensa para todas las razas telépatas de la Federación. Mientras no se demuestre que supone un obstáculo para el cumplimiento del deber, está permitido.

-No dejaremos que sea un obstáculo. –Pero justo después de decirlo recordó con un pinchazo de dolor la situación en la que estaban y cerró los ojos un momento-. O no habríamos dejado que fuera un obstáculo, mejor dicho.

Jim sintió los dedos de Spock acariciándole tentativamente la mano.

-Tú dijiste que debíamos vivir como si esta fuera la única vida que tenemos.

-Lo sé. Pero a veces me pregunto si no sueno como un pobre iluso, negándome a aceptar la realidad.

Spock frunció ligeramente el ceño y se quedó callado tanto rato que Jim casi había dejado de esperar una respuesta.

-No. Creo que fue una decisión sabia y valiente, Jim. No podemos vivir nuestras vidas a medias sólo porque sepamos que algún día acabarán.

Jim suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Spock. Sí, les quedaría ese consuelo. Las reglas del tiempo quizás podían terminar con su relación tal y como la conocían, pero no afectarían al modo en el que vivían esa relación. Eso les pertenecía únicamente a ellos.

* * *

 

Cuando pasaron el siete de febrero, Jim comenzó mentalmente una agridulce cuenta atrás. En veintiocho días mandarían el mensaje a Vulcano; en treinta, regresarían a casa.

Spock se negó tajantemente a admitir siquiera la existencia del día de San Valentín, pero al fin y al cabo todas sus veladas eran cenas íntimas que acababan en sexo, así que Jim tampoco notó mucha diferencia. A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a por algo de pan, fruta y verdura, descubrió que todos los corazones y lazos rosas que habían estado poblando las tiendas desde hacía dos semanas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y sonrió al recordar la severidad con la que Spock había calificado aquel despliegue como “superficial y materialista”.

A la vuelta se encontró con lady Dandelion, aunque aquella mañana era simplemente Steve. Jim notó que pasaba algo cuando Steve pronunció su nombre como si lo hubiera estado buscando y lo hizo pasar rápidamente al interior del edificio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo algo que decirte, tesoro. Ayer cuando me iba a trabajar me paró un tipo que me enseñó una foto vuestra y me preguntó si os había visto en el edificio y si sabía algo de vosotros. –Jim abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado-. Yo me hice el loco, por supuesto, pero… ya sabes, lo más seguro es que siga haciendo preguntas.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Puedes describirlo?

-Blanco, unos veinticinco años, algo más bajito que tú… Me recordó a una versión fea de Matt Damon.

-¿Matt Damon?

Steve lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y extrañeza.

-¿No sabes quién es Matt Damon?

-No te había oído bien –mintió, sin esforzarse demasiado en disimular. Tenía cosas mucho más urgentes de las que ocuparse-. Has dicho que te ha enseñado una foto nuestra. ¿Cómo era la foto? ¿Dónde estábamos?

-En la calle, creo. Era una foto hecha con el móvil, desde lejos. Al ampliarla no salía muy clara, pero se notaba que erais vosotros.

¿Algún periodista que seguía tras la noticia del rescate de Alan? ¿O a pesar de todo Palmer no se había rendido?

-Gracias por el aviso y la discreción.

-De nada. –Le apretó el brazo cariñosamente-. Espero que todo salga bien.

Jim se despidió de él y se metió en el ascensor, deseando llegar cuanto antes a casa para contárselo todo a Spock. Éste le escuchó con su habitual expresión impasible, pero Jim vio cómo fruncía el ceño infinitesimalmente: aquello tampoco le hacía gracia a él.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que no son buenas noticias. –Una idea pareció cruzar su mente-. Jim, hemos estado siguiendo el ejemplo del protagonista de “22/11/63” y como él, hemos apostado para conseguir el dinero que necesitamos. En el libro, a pesar de sus precauciones, él acaba llamando desfavorablemente la atención de los encargados de las apuestas.

Jim lo pensó un poco, pero desechó la posibilidad.

-No, no creo. En el libro él hacía las apuestas en persona y se movía por la misma zona todo el rato. Nosotros sólo hemos usado el ordenador y protegiéndonos de una docena de maneras distintas. No los veo capaces de localizarnos.

-A mí me cuesta creer que ese hombre fuera de alguna agencia gubernamental. Su modus operandi no parece lo bastante sofisticado.

-Podría ser un detective. Voy a llamar a Palmer. Si todavía está intentando husmear lo sabré.

Pero Palmer, que lo saludó como si estuviera encantado de hablar con él, reaccionó casi en shock cuando Jim le preguntó sin ambages si había enviado a alguien a espiarlos.

-Por Dios, Kirk, os debo la vida de mi hijo… No, por supuesto que no, tienes mi palabra. Escucha, lo más seguro es que sea algún periodista. Pero… si estáis metidos en un lío, puedo ayudaros. Sea lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tenéis que decirlo.

Jim tuvo que creerle, pero eso seguía sin contestar la pregunta. ¿Quién andaba preguntando por ellos?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

Spock y él extremaron las precauciones durante los días siguientes. Aunque Jim no vio nada sospechoso ni oyó que nadie hubiera estado haciendo más preguntas, estaba paranoico y no terminaba de fiarse. Si no hubiera faltado tan poco para irse definitivamente de allí, habría retomado los planes de mudanza.

-¿Me lo contaréis algún día? –Rose casi se lo había tomado tan en serio como ellos y hasta había enlistado a Calvin, el sintecho que solía rondar la calle, para que tuviera los ojos bien abiertos.

-No sé si podremos –contestó Jim, con un gesto de excusa.

Ella se los quedó observando con expresión meditativa.

-Vosotros no pertenecéis a este lugar. Spock, tú eres… Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Pero esa es la parte fácil, ¿no? Todo el mundo ve pronto que eres… distinto. Lo más intrigante es que tampoco he conocido nunca a nadie como tú, Jim.

-¿Como yo?

Pero Rose siguió seria, ignorando su expresión de inocencia. Esta vez no estaba bromeando sobre lo misteriosos que eran.

-Sí, simplemente se necesita algo más de tiempo para verlo. A tu manera, también te sales de lo común. Un hombre extraordinario intentando aparentar que eres un hombre normal y corriente. Me pregunto si alguna vez has retrocedido ante algo o ante alguien. Y empiezo a creer que la respuesta al misterio que os rodea es aún más… asombrosa de lo que imaginaba. –Sus ojos estudiaron a Spock de una manera muy peculiar, como si lo supiera y Jim contuvo el aliento. Una parte de él quería contárselo, pero a lo largo de aquellos años había acabado desarrollando un sincero respeto por la Primera Directiva-. La simple posibilidad de que pueda tener razón me hace sentirme como si fuera una niña otra vez, descubriendo el mundo. Pero no os preocupéis, sé que no es asunto mío. Lo que realmente me importa es que todo esto, sea lo que sea, acabe bien para vosotros. No quiero que os pase nada.

Si no podía decir nada sobre quiénes eran realmente, al menos podía intentar tranquilizarla.

-Sólo estamos siendo precavidos, Rose. Lo más probable es que lo de ese tipo haciendo preguntas no tenga demasiada importancia.

Ella no parecía convencida del todo, pero terminó por asentir.

-Vosotros lo sabréis mejor que yo. –Se terminó su taza de café-. Tengo exámenes que corregir. Ya hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Rose se puso en pie para marcharse, Jim se preparó para acompañarla hasta la puerta, como era habitual. Spock se le adelantó con una mirada fugaz y Jim, comprendiendo y aprobando lo que quería hacer, se quedó en un segundo plano.

-Gracias por todo, Rose –dijo Spock, estrechándole un momento la mano.

Ella sonrió con sorpresa, tomándolo por un inesperado gesto de cariño. Jim sabía que aunque Spock la apreciaba, aquello era otra cosa y esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta de la casa de Rose cerrándose.

-¿Y bien?

-Sólo he recibido algunas impresiones. Curiosidad, fascinación… Nada negativo. Mientras me tocaba, estaba pensando que parezco casi humano. No está segura de lo que soy.

-Más o menos lo que me imaginaba. –Se dejó caer en el sofá-. Siento que no podamos decírselo. Creo que se lo tomaría bien.

-Probablemente.

Jim pensó en películas y series que habían visto, en cosas que había leído mientras navegaba por Internet.

-Hay más interés por los extraterrestres de lo que me imaginé cuando leía sobre esta época. Algunos dan por sentado que ya están aquí, entre nosotros, y otros están convencidos de que podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Entiendo por qué los vulcanos llegaron cuando llegaron y me alegra que no lo hicieran antes, pero un Primer Contacto en esta época habría sido bien recibido por mucha gente. Entre ellos por Rose, creo.

-¿Te alegra?

-Por supuesto: no nos regalasteis el espacio, nos lo ganamos nosotros. –Spock reprimió una sonrisa mientras le dirigía una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-. Las cosas hasta el 2063 no van a ser fáciles, pero nunca he pensado que los vulcanos tuvieran la responsabilidad de salvarnos de nosotros mismos. Para bien o para mal, esa responsabilidad es nuestra.

-La situación política en el cuadrante también era diferente.

Jim asintió, recordando no sólo lo que había aprendido en la Academia, sino también leyendo por su cuenta. Para cuando Homero andaba componiendo la Ilíada, los vulcanos ya cruzaban el espacio. Siempre le había dado un poco de envidia pensar en todo lo que se había perdido, pero a él, al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de saber que las estrellas estaban a su disposición.

-Queda poco para que nos vayamos. Supongo que seremos capaces de seguir guardando el secreto hasta entonces.

* * *

 

Si el tiempo no era demasiado horrible, Jim todavía salía a correr un rato cada día. Le servía para mantener la forma y quizás Spock tenía razón y era otra manera de meditar, de dejar el cerebro en blanco por un rato. Normalmente corría por las mañanas y algunas veces, al regresar hacia casa, pasaba por una pastelería que le pillaba de camino y compraba una caja de cupcakes o de muffins para los dos.

Aquella mañana había optado por muffins, pero cuando llegó a casa, encontró una nota de Spock diciendo que había bajado a la lavandería. Jim dejó la caja sobre el banco de la cocina, bebió un poco para calmar la sed y se fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Los azulejos rojos de las paredes, como siempre, le hicieron sentirse vagamente incómodo: era como si le estuvieran metiendo prisa para que acabara. Jim abrió el grifo del agua, la dejó correr unos segundos y se metió dentro, cerrando la mampara transparente tras él.

Mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza con champú, pensó en ir con Spock a Central Park aquella tarde para echarle un vistazo al lugar en el que debía abrirse el portal. Iban allí más o menos una vez por semana: no esperaban encontrárselo abierto, pero querían asegurarse de que todo estaba como siempre y comprobar si quizás les había llegado algún mensaje del otro lado.

Una oleada de deseo le asaltó de pronto, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido. Jim abrió los ojos, sin entender de dónde había salido eso, y se encontró a Spock de pie en el quicio de la puerta del baño, la mirada fija en él de un modo ya familiar.

-Jim, encuentro tu apariencia en estos momentos de lo más estimulante –anunció con voz algo ronca, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Estás… -Jim sonrió maravillado, comprendiendo, y abrió la mampara-. Spock, ¡creo que he sentido tus emociones!

Spock se detuvo un segundo, sorprendido, antes de abalanzarse aún con más ganas contra él, besándolo, presionándolo contra la pared. Jim se echó a reír, sin poder creer que Spock se hubiera metido en la ducha completamente vestido, pero su lengua era demasiado insistente, los ángulos de su cuerpo demasiado avasalladores. Las manos de Spock se deslizaron por sus hombros, por sus brazos, hasta alcanzar las de Jim y colocar palma sobre palma, un torbellino de amor, deseo y posesividad que lo dejó medio mareado. Sin dejar de besarlo, Spock le levantó los brazos sin esfuerzo hasta sujetar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano. Dios, la fuerza de Spock… Lo ponía tan caliente como su inteligencia. Jim se restregó contra él, buscando más contacto sin saber si odiaba o amaba que Spock todavía estuviera vestido.

-No quiero perderte, Jim –dijo Spock contra sus labios-. No quiero perder esto.

Yo tampoco, quedémonos, volvamos sin cambiar nada, seamos egoístas por una vez. Pero cuando uno de ellos caía, el otro siempre había estado ahí para levantarlo.

-No lo harás –le prometió-. Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Lo tendremos de nuevo.

Spock le soltó las manos y Jim le abrazó con fuerza mientras sus labios se encontraban otra vez, más ansiosos aún que antes. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a quitarle el suéter mojado, necesitaba sentir su piel; Spock se dejó hacer, pero luego retrocedió.

-Espera –susurró.

Si Jim no protestó fue porque entendió enseguida que iba a por el tubo de lubricante que guardaban allí. Oh, el lubricante y el enjuague bucal… Jim sintió una punzada en la entrepierna, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, y recibió a Spock con un beso apasionado y lleno de ternura. Spock, Spock… No tenía palabras para expresar lo adorable que encontraba el detalle del enjuague bucal.

-Date la vuelta –murmuró Spock, acariciándole la curva de la oreja, un pezón endurecido.

Jim obedeció rápidamente, apoyando las manos en la pared y juró por lo bajo cuando oyó a Spock arrodillándose tras él. Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación, las manos de Spock le acariciaron el culo antes de separarle las nalgas y lamerle de arriba abajo.

-Oh, Dios… Spock…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras coherentes durante un buen rato porque Spock hundió la lengua dentro de él y Jim se perdió por completo, incapaz de contener los gemidos. Sus piernas, aunque parecían haberse hecho de mantequilla, se abrieron más para Spock. Oh, Dios, esos ruidos casi obscenos… Spock podía reservar aquella caricia para cuando Jim acababa de salir de la ducha, pero cuando se ponía a ello, era como si quisiera devorarlo.

Su erección pedía atención a gritos, y quería tocarse, aliviar ese placer punzante, pero si se tocaba acabaría pronto, demasiado pronto. Jim notó dos dedos resbaladizos entrando en él, abriéndole aún más, mientras Spock lamía alrededor de ellos. Quería matarlo, no había otra explicación. Desesperado, apoyó la frente en la pared, giró la cabeza para apretar la boca contra su propio hombro y no gritar ni suplicar, pero nada podía parar sus gemidos, sus estremecimientos.

Spock añadió un tercer dedo y Jim empezó a mover las caderas, buscándolos, follándose contra ellos. La lengua de Spock todavía se insinuaba entre ellos y todo junto era demasiado. El placer crecía, se apoderaba de él, ardiente e imparable. Su mano fue casi sola hasta su propia erección, necesitando ese último empujón, estaba tan cerca ya, pero Spock le apartó la mano.

-Sssht, espera un poco…

¿Esperar? Jim respiró hondo, lo intentó. Eran sólo los dedos de Spock ahora y un repentino olor mentolado le explicó por qué. Spock se puso de pie, le dio media vuelta y lo besó con fuerza mientras lo levantaba en el aire. Jim cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, los brazos alrededor de sus hombros: se habría fundido contra él si hubiera podido.

-Sí… Sí… Te quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo, vamos, hazlo… Spock…

Spock nunca le había fallado y Jim pudo sentirlo entrando dentro de él, lento, pero imparable, perfecto. Jim gimió de nuevo, se habría caído si Spock y la pared no lo estuvieran sujetando. Sin darle apenas tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación, Spock empezó a follárselo con embestidas firmes, rápidas.

-Sí… Oh, joder, sí…

Jim se abandonó completamente a las sensaciones de su cuerpo. No había nada más, sólo Spock y él, el calor en su vientre, la plenitud.

-Jim… ¿Puedo…?

No necesitaba ni mirar para saber lo que pedía.

-Sí, hazlo, hazlo, Dios…

Los dedos de Spock se posaron sobre sus puntos psíquicos y Jim gritó cuando su placer se unió al de Spock, cuando las emociones de éste lo envolvieron en un torbellino de amor, posesividad, reverencia hacia el vínculo que crecía entre ellos, un toque de tristeza al fondo. Todo se volvió blanco, intenso, Spock estaba cerca también, ciego a nada que no fuera la presión y el calor que rodeaba su polla.

-Jim…

Spock llegó antes y su orgasmo provocó el de Jim, se mezcló con el suyo y Jim pensó que se moría, la mejor muerte del mundo, y luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

 

Cuando Jim abrió los ojos, Spock y él estaban sentados hombro con hombro contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua todavía caía sobre ellos. Necesitó unos segundos para recordar por qué.

-Spock… –murmuró, moviéndose-. Vamos, antes de que agarremos una pulmonía. – Spock alzó una ceja perezosa en su dirección, pero se puso en pie. Jim tuvo que echarse a reír al ver que todavía iba con los pantalones y las botas-. Será mejor que te quites eso.

Spock se desnudó del todo y los dos se lavaron los restos de semen, sudor y lubricante, aprovechando para besarse, para acariciarse con dedos cansados. Después de secarse fueron de la mano hasta el dormitorio y se metieron rápidamente entre las sábanas. Jim se apretó contra Spock, regodeándose en el hecho de que ya no tenían que salir de la cama aquel día, si no querían. Spock le acarició tiernamente el pelo y le ofreció dos dedos: Jim los acarició con los suyos y sonrió al notar los ecos de los sentimientos de Spock, tan parecidos a los suyos.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Lo sé –dijo Spock-. Puedo sentirlo.

-Yo he sentido antes tu reacción al verme en la ducha. Ha sido increíble.

Jim recibió de nuevo esa sensación de reverencia, de dicha.

-Nuestra compatibilidad es aún mayor de la que pensaba. Normalmente lleva más tiempo alcanzar este nivel, sobre todo para alguien que no tiene habilidades telepáticas.

-Bueno, Spock –dijo, sonriéndole-, siempre nos hemos caracterizado por desafiar las probabilidades, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, Jim.

Jim le guiñó el ojo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿estás seguro de que podrás resistir mi sex appeal cuando estemos en el puente?

Spock alzó una ceja, pero Jim sabía que se estaba riendo por dentro.

-Mientras no te duches desnudo en el puente, estarás a salvo.

* * *

 

Jim no se había olvidado en absoluto de lo que le había contado lady Dandelion, pero no parecía haber novedades. Lo más sospechoso era un informe de Calvin, que en un par de ocasiones había visto a dos chicos que podrían haber estado vigilando el edificio desde un coche aparcado. También podrían haber estado hablando entre ellos. Jim le había pedido a Calvin que anotara la matrícula si volvía a verlos y él mismo empezó a fijarse también cuando bajaba a la calle, pero no vio nada ni Calvin llegó con nueva información. Hasta que dos días antes de la fecha elegida para mandar el mensaje a Vulcano, Jim regresó a casa después de salir a correr y vio en el portal a un chico que se quedó mirándolo mientras se acercaba, como si estuviera esperándolo. Jim aminoró el paso y examinó rápidamente al chico y los alrededores, analizando las posibles amenazas.

-¿Señor Kirk? –dijo, nervioso a pesar de sus evidentes esfuerzos por aparentar lo contrario.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Me llamo Dan. Sólo me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto. –El chico le mostró un periódico atrasado con la foto que les habían tomado inadvertidamente durante el rescate.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Jim, con su mejor cara de vulcano.

-Estos son usted y su amigo, ¿no es cierto?

Jim fingió extrañeza, decidido a actuar como lo haría un neoyorkino de la época si alguien se le acercara hablándole de cosas absurdas.

-No, claro que no. Mira, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero si no te importa quiero darme una ducha así que…

-¿Por qué lo está negando? ¿Acaso ocultan algo?

-Lo estoy negando porque te equivocas –dijo, rodeándolo para entrar en el patio-. Que tengas un buen día.

La voz a sus espaldas sonó petulante, engreída.

-Ya veremos si nos equivocamos.

Todavía en su papel, Jim le dedicó una última mirada de incredulidad por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar hacia el ascensor. Sus verdaderas emociones eran bien distintas. Ese chico debía de ser uno de los que había estado preguntando por ellos, sin duda, y desde luego no lo enviaba ninguna agencia de seguridad, a no ser que en aquella época reclutaran tipos a los que Jim no habría puesto al cargo ni de barrer su nave. Tampoco se había comportado como un periodista: esos solían identificarse antes de empezar con las preguntas.

Spock estaba meditando, sentado sobre sus talones en una especie de almohadón gigante bajo la ventana. A Jim solía recordarle a un gato, pero esa vez no se detuvo a contemplar la vista.

-Spock –dijo, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Spock abrió los ojos, su mirada tan aguda que nadie diría que acababa de salir de un profundo trance.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jim le contó lo que acababa de pasar y dejó que Spock lo mirara también en su mente para que pudiera saber exactamente qué cara tenía aquel Dan.

-¿Lo has visto antes por la calle?

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Con este frío, la mayor parte de la gente lleva la cara medio tapada por bufandas.

Jim asintió para hacerle ver que lo entendía y tomó una decisión.

-Nos vamos de aquí, Spock.

* * *

 

No sabía a qué se enfrentaban. No sabía cuántos eran, qué querían exactamente ni de qué recursos disponían. Jim pensó que lo más sensato era poner tierra de por medio y aparentar, dentro de lo posible, que aquello no era la huida que realmente era. El motel que eligieron para quedarse esos últimos días era uno que estaba recomendado para escapadas románticas. Por si los seguían, aunque Jim se daba cuenta de que si podían seguirlos hasta allí, el problema era mucho mayor de lo que creían.

El lugar no estaba mal, algo vacío dada la época del año. Se componía de varias cabañas de estilo rústico, pero cómodamente equipadas por dentro, con un pequeño salón-comedor, un dormitorio de cama más que confortable y un baño con jacuzzi. Aunque la cabaña estaba climatizada, la chimenea funcionaba perfectamente; habría sido una ocasión ideal para esas noches junto al fuego que le parecían tan románticas si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otro sitio. Jim no se había planteado siquiera dejar el aparato emisor en el apartamento y lo habían llevado con ellos. No tenían que volver allí para nada; ya quedarían con Rose en algún sitio para despedirse de ella.

Spock dedicó el último día a repasar una vez más tanto sus cálculos como su mensaje, aunque los dos sabían que era innecesario. Jim daba de vez en cuando alguna vuelta alrededor de la cabaña para asegurarse de que no había nadie espiando, pero también para olvidar que si tenían éxito, habría otro Jim, otro Spock.

-El plan de mañana tiene algunas probabilidades en contra –dijo por la noche, ya en la cama-. Cabe la posibilidad de que el mensaje no llegue y regresemos y todo siga igual. Tenemos que decidir qué le diremos a la Flota Estelar en ese caso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que fallemos esta vez, si fallamos, no significa necesariamente que no sea posible cambiar lo de Nero, sino que estábamos en un lugar y un momento pésimo para intentarlo. Lo más sencillo sería ir a Vulcano uno o dos días antes de que llegue ese bastardo y avisar a tu padre o a quien sea. Pero si le decimos a la Flota que pensamos que el portal puede cambiar eso… Bueno, sabes lo que opinan la Flota y la Federación de los viajes en el tiempo y los cambios temporales. Lo más seguro es que pongan la zona en cuarentena y prohíban el acceso al portal a todos los que no sean malgasianos.

Spock frunció el ceño.

-Hablas de ocultarles la verdad.

-Si quieres tener al menos una segunda oportunidad, sí.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-No he dicho eso. Tú eres el que tiene un problema con las mentiras, no yo.

Pero estaban desnudos y tocándose y Jim sabía que no iba a poder despistar a Spock con ese despeje. Su ambivalencia estaba ahí, lista para ser captada telepáticamente. Antes de poder asegurarle que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, sintió la reacción de Spock, muy distinta a las que esperaba: ternura, admiración, compasión.

-A veces no entiendo a los humanos –dijo, siguiendo con sus dedos la línea de sus cejas-. No hay necesidad de que me escondas tus dudas, Jim. Para mí tampoco es fácil saber que esto desaparecerá.

Jim le apartó la mano y se incorporó, inmensamente frustrado con la situación, consigo mismo.

-Pero para ti no hay otra opción, ¿verdad? Yo, sin embargo, me siento como si estuviera eligiendo todo el rato. Y lo odio. Odio el mero hecho de pensar que hay otra opción. –Casi escupió las siguientes palabras-. Es una debilidad.

Spock parecía realmente descolocado esta vez.

-Jim, la desaparición de Vulcano no puede significar lo mismo para ti que para mí. Mis incentivos para seguir adelante son mayores que los tuyos y por lo tanto, es lógico que enfoque la cuestión de manera diferente a la tuya.

El humor algo turbulento de Jim se disipó tan rápidamente como una tormenta de verano. Si de debilidades se trataba, una de las primeras de su lista era un Spock desnudo hablando de lógica.

-Bueno, tu modo de verlo me deja en mejor lugar, eso seguro –dijo, volviendo a tumbarse, a apretarse contra Spock.

-Yo admiro lo que estás haciendo, Jim. Y te doy las gracias, en nombre de mi pueblo.

Jim cerró los ojos un momento y luego le dio a Spock un beso suave, dulce.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Estás dispuesto a contar sólo parte de la verdad?

-Media verdad no siempre es una mentira. Creo que todo Vulcano estará de acuerdo conmigo.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente todo resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba. Tenían una misión importante por delante, miles de millones de vidas dependían de ellos y Jim dejó de pensar como Jim y empezó a pensar como el capitán Kirk.

El pronóstico del tiempo daba nubes para la noche, pero no lluvia ni nieve, cosa que era de agradecer: no necesitaban una avería en la instalación eléctrica. Aquel fin de semana habían ocupado tres cabañas más, nadie sospechoso. Entre los dos repasaron las ruedas y el motor del coche para evitar sorpresas desagradables a mitad camino.

A las dos, cuatro horas antes de que tuvieran que mandar el mensaje, cargaron el aparato emisor en el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

-Nada de sensaciones raras de momento –dijo Jim.

-No creo que ese problema vaya a presentarse a estas alturas. Ahora todo depende de la exactitud de mis cálculos.

Normalmente Jim le habría asegurado que confiaba al cien por cien en sus capacidades, pero sabía que lo que estaba intentando hacer era, en pocas palabras, un milagro.

-Cruzaremos los dedos.

Spock le dirigió una mirada de reojo que sugería lo que pensaba de esa superstición humana. Jim, sin embargo, sabía que iban a necesitar bastante suerte para que aquello saliera bien. De momento no podían quejarse, pero no pensaba confiarse. Después de algo más de una hora de viaje llegaron a la subestación y Jim, tras colocar el coche encarado hacia la carretera, paró el motor y dejó encendida sólo la calefacción. En el exterior los rodeaba una oscuridad creciente y de siluetas alargadas, pero Jim prefería no marcar su posición con faros o linternas hasta que no tuvieran que ponerse manos a la obra. Para matar el tiempo se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez en su tablet. Ajedrez normal. Echaba de menos el tridimensional.

-Fascinante… -dijo Spock, mirando la pantalla-. Todos estos años y todas estas fusiones mentales y aún soy incapaz de prever tus movimientos.

Jim le sonrió, contento de haberle ganado.

-¿No es más divertido así?

-Desde luego. ¿Otra?

-¿Por qué no?

Spock comenzó un nuevo juego y movió la primera ficha, pero luego giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la ventanilla: toda la relajación de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

-Capitán, oigo un coche acercándose.

Jim se puso alerta también y bajó una de las ventanas. Spock no se equivocaba: él también lo oía ahora.

-¿Estás seguro de que viene hacia aquí?

Spock esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, escuchando.

-Afirmativo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la hora de enviar el mensaje?

-Una hora, doce minutos. Es demasiado pronto.

A Jim se le cruzaron por la cabeza una docena de planes en un momento, pero sólo uno cristalizó y se aferró a él con uñas y dientes.

-De acuerdo. Nos esconderemos detrás de esos árboles y veremos quién se acerca. Vamos.

Spock salió del coche con él y le siguió hasta el lugar que había señalado.

-Están aparcando. –Jim hizo entonces una señal para que se detuviera. Quizás no fuera nada. En el silencio de la noche, el ruido que hicieron al cerrar las puertas de sus coches sonó con toda claridad-. Vienen hacia aquí, señor.

Los dos se ocultaron tras los gruesos troncos de los árboles, amparados por la oscuridad. A pesar del frío, Jim había empezado a sudar y su mente repasaba todas las posibilidades. Si fueran técnicos de mantenimiento no habrían aparcado tan lejos. La policía, probablemente, tampoco, por la misma razón. ¿Podía ser ese chico, Dan, con sus amigos? Pero no veía cómo podrían haberlos encontrado. Estaba seguro de que nadie los había seguido hasta el motel.

-¿Puede sentirlos, señor Spock? –susurró, tocándose la sien con un dedo.

Spock negó con la cabeza y luego levantó cuatro dedos.

-Están tratando de acercarse sin hacer ruido –dijo, también en voz muy baja.

Jim frunció el ceño; aquello cada vez le gustaba menos. Los segundos pasaron, largos y tensos. Las personas que se estaban acercando lo estaban haciendo lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido y después de un par de minutos, Jim pudo distinguir el vago, ocasional fulgor de sus pantallas del móvil. Ni él ni Spock hacían un solo movimiento y durante un rato, tampoco lo hicieron los otros. Al final, escucharon claramente una voz.

-No hay nadie.

-Ssshhhht…

-En serio, el coche está vacío. Venid.

Alguien encendió una linterna y el grupo salió al descubierto. Jim luchó contra la incredulidad. Uno de ellos era Dan. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Con él iban una chica y dos chicos más, todos más o menos de la misma edad. Parecían temerosos y excitados a la vez, como si aquello sólo fuera una aventura para ellos.

-Tienen que estar cerca –dijo el mismo chico de antes, de pelo oscuro y rostro decidido.

-Mirad esa caja –dijo Dan, alumbrándola con su linterna.

-Joder.

-¿Qué? –dijo el primer chico-. ¿Es sospechoso o no?

-¿Y si es una bomba? –preguntó el tercero.

El chico de pelo oscuro era decididamente el líder de aquel grupo.

-Eso es demasiado grande para ser una bomba, idiota. Os recuerdo lo que nos contó el señor Palacios: el otro tipo es verde. Lo vio claramente. Todos tenían las mejillas rojas por el frío, menos el otro tipo, que las tenía verdes. Y yo lo vi lanzando por los aires a aquel ladrón como si no pesara nada.

El testigo de aquel atraco, comprendió Jim, cada vez más alarmado por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Larry…

-Siempre hemos sabido que el gobierno nos ocultaba información sobre los extraterrestres. ¿Ahora que os encontráis con la oportunidad de probarlo os va a entrar el miedo?

Jim se tragó un exabrupto y después le dio un codazo suave a Spock. Sólo necesitaron una mirada para entenderse. Aquellos idiotas no iban a marcharse así como así de la subestación, no mientras el coche siguiera ahí aparcado. Jim le dio la mano a Spock y forzó una carcajada mientras los dos salían de detrás de los árboles como si hubieran estado paseando, ignorando el salto que dieron Dan y los demás.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto? Tú, te llamabas Dan, ¿no? ¿Y os creéis que mi novio es extraterrestre? ¿Es una especie de broma o algo así?

-¡Val, ponte a grabar! –exclamó Larry, dirigiéndose a la chica.

Jim seguía en su papel.

-¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?

-¡No te atrevas a tomarnos por estúpidos! ¡Esto es importante y no tenéis derecho a ocultarlo!

-¿Cómo nos habéis seguido hasta aquí? –preguntó Spock, tranquilo.

El chico, Larry, les dirigió una sonrisa fea, presuntuosa y Jim sintió una antipatía instintiva por él que no tenía nada que ver con los problemas que les estaba causando.

-Pensabais que no podríamos, ¿eh?

-Han debido instalar algún aparato localizador en el coche –comprendió Jim, que se habría dado de cabezazos contra una pared por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Sabía que había algo raro en vosotros cuando vi lo que él le hacía a aquel ladrón. Y luego me encuentro con esa foto en el periódico. Ahí estabais otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión teníamos pistas. Y recursos.

El tercer chico, que apenas había hablado, intervino tratando de sonar razonable.

-Mirad, todo lo que queremos es saber la verdad. La gente se merece saberla. No podéis esconder esto para siempre.

-No estamos escondiendo nada –dijo Jim, remarcando cada palabra.

Larry enfocó a Spock a la cara con la linterna.

-Dime por qué tiene ese color de piel. Dime qué hay dentro de esa caja.

Ya había visto hombres así, con ese brillo fanático en los ojos. Jim comprendió que no iban a poder solucionar aquel problema hablando.

-Spock, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, todo esto es muy raro.

Spock se dirigió hacia el otro lado del coche, en dirección a Larry y la chica, Val, que seguía grabándolos con el móvil. Jim se preparó disimuladamente, acercándose también un poco a Dan y el otro chico. En cuanto Spock dejara inconsciente a Larry, él atacaría a Dan por sorpresa.

Pero Larry sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo y apuntó a Spock con ella.

-Quieto ahí.

Val pegó un chillido y Jim se quedó helado, consciente de que la situación acababa de volverse infinitamente más peligrosa.

-¡Mierda, Larry! –exclamó Dan, horrorizado-. Pero ¿qué haces?

-Cállate –dijo sin quitar la vista de Spock-. Y tú sigue grabando, Val. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Todos esos que se han estado burlando de mí van a tener que comerse ahora sus palabras. Vosotros, si queréis iros de aquí, tendréis que enseñarme qué hay dentro de esa caja. Dadle las llaves del coche a Simon.

-De acuerdo –dijo Jim, alzando las manos-. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Voy a sacarlas del bolsillo.

-Buena decisión.

Jim se sacó las llaves y se las mostró a Larry.

-Aquí están, ¿ves? Simon...

Jim le lanzó las llaves y el movimiento brusco atrajo por un segundo la atención de Larry. Spock alargó el brazo para arrebatarle la pistola mientras Jim se tiraba sobre Simon entre los gritos de alarma de los demás, que no esperaban esa reacción.

Larry disparó dos veces.

Lleno de pánico, Jim se giró rápidamente hacia Spock y lo vio caer hacia atrás como un fardo.

-¡No! –Oyó más gritos, acusaciones, gente corriendo, pero nada le importaba, nada excepto Spock. Jim fue a trompicones hacia él, cayó de rodillas a su lado-. ¡Spock! ¡Spock!

Intentó incorporarlo, pero no reaccionaba. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? No, no… No, eso no era así, eso no pasaba nunca. Desesperado, tratando de mantener la esperanza, Jim le bajó la cremallera de su anorak y le subió el suéter, la camiseta, buscando la herida. Cuando la encontró, un gemido ronco, roto, brotó de su garganta: la bala le había atravesado el corazón.

Spock estaba muerto.

Un abismo de dolor e incredulidad se abrió ante él. No podía ser. Se suponía que iban a envejecer juntos. Spock no podía estar muerto. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Una última esperanza desesperada le cruzó la mente. El mensaje. Todavía podía intentar mandar el mensaje a Vulcano, conseguir que detuvieran a Nero y regresar a la línea temporal original. Spock estaría vivo allí.

Pero la segunda bala había atravesado el cristal trasero del coche y la caja con el aparato emisor.

Luchando contra su angustia, rogando por un milagro, Jim abrió el coche a toda prisa y levantó la tapa de madera de la caja para examinar los daños. Su última esperanza murió con olor a cable quemado. No podía mandar ningún mensaje. No podía cambiar lo de Nero. Regresaría a la línea temporal que conocía.

Solo.

En shock, Jim se sentó en el suelo, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Spock. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ya amanecía cuando Jim regresó al piso de Brooklyn.

  
Las últimas horas habían transcurrido en una especie de trance. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido de verdad. ¿Había escondido el cuerpo de Spock mientras iba a comprar una pala? ¿Lo había llevado después hasta las montañas de Adirondack para enterrarlo allí? Tenía tierra bajo las uñas, restos de sangre verde. La sangre de Spock.

  
Jim cerró los ojos y vio su rostro cerúleo, vacío.

  
El dolor pareció gritar dentro de él, exigiendo que lo dejara libre, pero Jim sabía que si empezaba a sentir, la pena lo engulliría como un agujero negro y no dejaría nada tras de sí. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza clara y creer que todavía tenía una oportunidad. Regresaría a casa. Allí, volvería a utilizar el portal. Tenía que ser posible, se negaba a aceptar que no lo fuera. Y ni la Federación ni los malgasianos podrían impedírselo: viajaría de nuevo en el tiempo y salvaría a Spock de un modo u otro, costara lo que costara. No descansaría hasta que lo hubiera conseguido.

  
Era una promesa. Para él, para Spock.

  
Jim se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en planes, estrategias. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí y no le importaba. Mejor pensar en eso que en el ruido que habían hecho las paladas de tierra y roca al golpear la manta que envolvía el cadáver de Spock o en sus propios errores o en las pocas probabilidades que tenía de poder arreglar aquello. Todo eso lo volvería loco.

  
Al final, fue la sed lo que le hizo levantarse de nuevo, casi molesto por aquella prueba insensible de que la vida continuaba, de que el planeta seguía girando como si Spock no importara. Pero cuando abrió la nevera lo primero que vio fueron los batidos de soja de Spock y tuvo que cerrarla a toda prisa, ahogado como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Dios, oh, Dios… Jim apoyó la frente en la puerta del frigorífico y se forzó a respirar hondo una vez, otra vez. Sólo eran batidos. Cuando consiguió serenarse, sacó una botella de zumo y algo para hacerse un sándwich. Se lo comió allí de pie, con la vista perdida y la mente vacía.

  
-¿Jim? –La voz de Rose al otro lado de la puerta le hizo salir de su estupor-. ¿Spock? ¿Estáis ahí? –Aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie, fue a abrirle por simple cortesía-. ¡Jim!

  
Él la dejó pasar.

  
-Rose…

  
-He visto vuestro coche aparcado y he supuesto… -Rose se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando con expresión preocupada-. Jim, ¿ha pasado algo? Por la nota que me dejasteis, no esperaba que volvierais ya al piso. –Jim no tuvo fuerzas para contestarle. El ceño de Rose se acentuó más y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. A buscar a su alrededor-. Jim… Jim, ¿dónde está Spock?

  
Tenía que decir algo, lo sabía. Rose apreciaba a Spock; al menos habría alguien allí, en aquella época, que lo recordaría. Jim se obligó a pronunciar esas odiosas palabras.

  
-Algo ha salido mal. –Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había comprado una pala en mitad de la noche y su voz sonó como la de un extraño-. Lo han matado.

  
Rose se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de horror.

  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Oh, Dios mío, Jim, ¿qué ha pasado?

  
Jim meneó negativamente la cabeza. Eso era lo de menos. No estaba interesado en los chicos, ni siquiera en ese Larry. Si lo hubiera tenido delante probablemente lo habría matado de una paliza, pero en realidad eso sólo le habría proporcionado una satisfacción primitiva y brutal. No le habría devuelto a Spock. Y salvar a Spock con el portal malgasiano era lo único que importaba en ese momento. No tenía tiempo para pensar en venganzas.

  
-Está muerto –dijo, por toda respuesta.

  
Rose esperó unos segundos y luego, al darse cuenta de que esa era toda su explicación, le puso la mano en el brazo en un gesto de pena compartida, de condolencias.

  
-Lo siento tanto, Jim… No puedo creerlo… -Jim no podía ni mirarla; su compasión habría cortado el único hilo del que pendía su autocontrol en esos momentos. Todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue asentir bruscamente-. Dime, ¿va a haber algo como… un entierro o una ceremonia?

  
Jim observó la tierra que aún tenía bajo las uñas.

  
-No.

  
-Jim…

  
-Necesito estar solo, Rose. Por favor… Hablaremos mañana, antes de que me vaya.

  
-¿Te vas?

  
-Es hora de volver a casa.

  
Rose abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego pareció cambiar de idea.

  
-No me gusta dejarte solo en un momento como éste.

  
-Estaré bien.

  
Después de unos segundos de duda, ella aceptó, poco convencida.

  
-De acuerdo… Pero si me necesitas sabes dónde estoy, ¿entendido? Si quieres que te prepare algo de comer o necesitas hablar, sólo tienes que llamar a la puerta. Aunque sea en mitad de la noche.

  
-Entendido. Gracias.

  
Rose le dedicó una última mirada de compasión y se marchó, dejándole solo. Jim apoyó la espalda en la puerta, agachó la cabeza y luchó contra las ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

 

Aquella noche se quedó dormido en el sofá, vencido por el peso de todas las horas que llevaba despierto. A pesar del cansancio, no descansó bien. Se despertó varias veces, tuvo pesadillas espantosas sobre Spock, tumbas, su propia muerte en el corazón de la Enterprise y en algunos momentos, se sintió incapaz de diferenciar entre los sueños y la realidad porque las dos cosas parecían igual de absurdas, igual de dolorosas. Al final decidió levantarse, con el corazón encogido y el mismo peso sobre su pecho. No podía más, sólo quería volver a casa. No sabría qué habría hecho si le hubiera tocado quedarse en aquella época, solo, durante más días, más semanas.

  
Jim recogió algunas de sus cosas y de las de Spock, todo lo que podía dar algún indicio sobre lo que eran realmente. Cuando acabó con el comedor, se armó de valor y entró en el dormitorio. Quería meter toda la ropa de Spock en una bolsa y dársela a Rose para que la llevara a algún albergue o a alguna asociación benéfica. Forzándose a no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a llenar la bolsa. Un par de camisas, tres suéters de invierno, dos un poco más finos. Sabía que si acercaba la nariz a cualquiera de esas prendas de ropa olería a Spock, esa mezcla de jabón y algo único, reconfortantemente familiar, que podría haber reconocido en cualquier sitio incluso antes de que se convirtieran en amantes. Y quizás por un momento, no se sentiría roto, incompleto. Jim sintió una bola de llanto subiéndole por la garganta y cerró los ojos y metió el resto de la ropa en la bolsa rápidamente, sin mirar.

  
Dios, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si iba a ser capaz de regresar a casa. ¿Y si el portal temporal no se abría y se quedaba allí atrapado para siempre? Apartado de su vida, de sus amigos, de las estrellas. No, no, no podía pensar así, eso era tan malo como hacer caso a la voz cruel que le decía que quizás era imposible cruzar dos veces el portal temporal y que jamás iba a volver a escuchar sus “fascinantes” ni a ver sus no-sonrisas ni a sentir su cuerpo y su mente mezclados con los suyos. Debía aguantar, mantener la esperanza. Jim se limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes con el dorso de la mano y se fue a dejar la bolsa con la ropa junto a la puerta.

  
Sobre el mediodía, Rose volvió a llamar. Jim fue a abrir, decidiendo que aprovecharía para despedirse de ella. Para su sorpresa, Rose había venido acompañada de su hijo, quien a juzgar por su cara de circunstancias ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Spock.

  
-Jim –dijo ella-, ¿cómo estás, tesoro?

  
-Bien –contestó, dejándolos pasar-. Preparándome para marcharme.

  
-Mi madre me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido –dijo Palmer, estrechándole la mano-. Lo siento mucho, es terrible.

  
-Gracias.

  
Madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada que Jim no tuvo ganas de interpretar y Palmer le señaló la mesa.

  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

  
-Por favor, escúchale…

  
Jim accedió sobre todo por Rose, aunque no creía que Palmer pudiera decirle nada que importara realmente, y se sentaron los tres. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver a Spock allí, cenando una de sus ensaladas o sus calabacines rellenos de arroz y verduras. O aún mejor, pizza. Spock nunca le había parecido tan extraterrestre que cuando se servía cada rebanada de pizza vegetariana en un plato usando una paleta y luego se la comía con cuchillo y tenedor.

  
-Kirk… -Palmer le estaba hablando. Jim intentó prestarle atención-. Mira, está claro que no sé qué ha pasado exactamente, pero quiero ayudar. Te lo debo, os lo debo a los dos. Si la muerte de Spock no ha sido un accidente, alguien tiene que responsabilizarse por ello. No importa si ha sido alguna agencia del gobierno, ¿entendido? Soy abogado, socio de un bufete importante y te prometo que podemos hacer que caiga sobre ellos todo el peso de la ley.

  
Jim negó con la cabeza.

  
-Te lo agradezco, pero no. No hay nada que hacer. Me voy dentro de unas horas.

  
-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Quédate, ayúdame a llevar a la cárcel a los que le han hecho eso a Spock.

  
-Eso no serviría de nada.

  
-Kirk, en mi bufete ya nos hemos enfrentado antes a enemigos muy poderosos, desde multinacionales hasta agencias estadounidenses, gobiernos extranjeros... Holden, Palmer y Levinson, ¿no te suena? Salimos bastante en la prensa cuando fuimos a juicio contra una petrolera que…

  
Palmer siguió hablando, pero Jim no le escuchaba. Su cerebro se había puesto en alerta incluso antes de entender por qué. Ese nombre. Conocía esa firma de abogados, Holden, Palmer y Levinson. Todavía seguía existiendo en el siglo XXIII. ¿Cuántas veces había oído a Bones escupir ese nombre?

  
-Vosotros representasteis a la ex mujer de un amigo mío durante el divorcio. Él siempre hablaba de vosotros con muy poco cariño.

  
-Bueno…

  
Había algo importante ahí. Lo sabía, estaba seguro. De pronto, todo encajó. Sí, sí, ¡eso era! Un plan estalló en su cabeza, un Big Bang de esperanza que puso su corazón a latir a lo loco. Y el portal temporal no lo estaba vetando con su sensación de repulsión. Eso quería decir que podía intentarlo, al menos. Tenía una oportunidad.

  
Oh, Dios, tenía una oportunidad.

  
-Palmer –dijo, apretándole el brazo con fuerza-, pongamos que te doy una carta en un sobre cerrado. Una carta que habrá que entregar dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes arreglarlo todo para que tu firma de abogados se encargue de que esa carta llegue a su destinatario en la fecha indicada?

  
-Sí, pero…

  
-¿Estás seguro? Tendrás que dejar instrucciones muy precisas: pasarán más de dos siglos antes de que llegue el momento de entregarla.

  
Rose dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y se llevó las manos a la boca. Debía de haber atado cabos. Pero Jim apenas la miró: toda su atención estaba fija en Palmer, quien seguía algo confuso.

  
-Bueno, si la firma siguiera en pie entonces…

  
-Si siguiera en pie ¿podrías?

  
Después de unos segundos más, Palmer asintió con suficiente convicción.

  
-Sí… Sí, podría.

  
Jim se puso de pie de un salto y fue a por papel y bolígrafo.

 

_Lady Amanda:_

_Sé que lo que voy a decirle va a sonar como una broma o un desvarío, pero le ruego que lea esta carta con una mente abierta. El hombre que le entregue este mensaje podrá probarle sin duda que esta carta está en manos de su bufete de abogados desde marzo del 2016, mucho antes de que la Tierra fuera consciente de la existencia de los vulcanos, los romulanos o los klingon._

  
_Mi nombre es Jim. Llegué por accidente al siglo XXI procedente del 2265 y debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, quizás la única que tenga, para advertir a Vulcano de un peligro inminente. Le contaré todo lo que puedo contarle._

  
_El 4 de enero de 2233, fecha de la Tierra, se abrirá un agujero temporal en las coordenadas espaciales 23-489-9, a 75.000 kilómetros de la frontera con el Imperio Klingon. De él, proveniente del siglo XXIV, emergerá una nave romulana, la Narada, cuyo potencial destructivo supera al de cualquier nave de la Federación. Su capitán, Nero, actúa movido por un sentimiento equivocado e irracional de venganza contra la Federación y, especialmente, contra Vulcano._

  
_Su objetivo es aniquilar todos los planetas de la Federación, comenzando por Vulcano, y créame, es capaz de hacerlo. En mi tiempo, nada más llegar, destruyó una nave de la Federación, la USS Kelvin. Luego esperó el momento adecuado para su venganza. Cuando atacó Vulcano, intentamos proteger el planeta. Tripulaciones enteras de la Flota Estelar cayeron luchando contra Nero. Pero al final fue en vano y Vulcano fue destruido, pulverizado junto con sus seis mil millones de habitantes. Yo estaba presente; pude verlo con mis propios ojos. Y todavía lo veo a veces en mis pesadillas. Nero se dirigió entonces a la Tierra y allí finalmente pudimos detenerlo, no sin que antes causara también miles de víctimas en San Francisco._

  
_La única oportunidad que tienen para impedir que todo esto suceda es esperarlo en las coordenadas arriba mencionadas. Espérenlo con todas las fuerzas de la Flota Estelar que sean capaces de reunir y atáquenlo antes de que tenga tiempo para reaccionar. Sólo así podrán salvar Vulcano y miles de millones de vidas._

  
_Es posible que se sientan tentados a destruir el agujero temporal en cuanto empiece a formarse, pero lo desaconsejo en base a la ley de T’Vaak sobre la Termodinámica del Horizonte de Sucesos. Hay un 92’563% de posibilidades de que causen un desgarro fatal en el espacio-tiempo. Su hijo Spock y yo lo calculamos mientras considerábamos diversos planes. También debo insistir en que no colapsen el agujero tras la llegada de la Narada. Hay alguien más cruzando tras Nero, proveniente también del siglo XXIV: un vulcano de intenciones absolutamente pacíficas y créame, usted menos que nadie querría verlo atrapado para siempre en un agujero temporal._

  
_Imagino que debe de estar preguntándose por qué le cuento todo esto a usted y no, por ejemplo, al embajador Sarek o al Alto Consejo. Usted y yo nunca tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos, pero Spock era alguien muy querido para mí y la vida de su hijo también está ahora en juego. Spock murió mientras trataba de avisarles como estoy haciendo yo ahora; si destruyen la Narada antes de que pueda actuar, todo volverá a ser como antes y Spock seguirá vivo._

  
_Así que por favor, enséñele esta carta a su marido, obligue como sea al Alto Mando a leerla y a tomarla en serio. A la Federación entera. Saben que es imposible que una carta escrita en el 2016 contenga toda esta información a no ser que haya viajado en el tiempo. No miento sobre eso y no miento tampoco sobre su hijo, Nero o Vulcano. Ahora todo depende de usted. Lady Amanda, se lo ruego: detengan a Nero. Por Vulcano y por Spock._

  
_Con mis mejores deseos,_

  
_Jim._

_PD: Por si sirve como una prueba más de mi sinceridad: Spock me contó una vez que la comida terrestre que usted más echaba de menos en Vulcano era la sopa de almejas y que fue usted quien insistió en que aprendiera a tocar el piano. El embajador Sarek lo hizo traer desde la Tierra en el tercer cumpleaños de Spock._

Jim releyó la carta rápidamente y dobló el papel. Rose le dio un sobre que había ido a buscar a su casa y Jim metió dentro la carta. Después de cerrarlo, escribió más en el anverso. Cuando se lo entregó a Palmer, este lo leyó en voz alta.

  
-“Para lady Amanda Greyson de Sarek, Shi’Kahr, Vulcano. Entregar en mano el uno de enero de 2233.” –Alzó la vista, mirando a Jim con expresión casi sobrecogida-. Preguntaría si esto es una especie de broma, pero no lo es, ¿verdad?

  
-No, no lo es.

  
-Jim… Oh, Jim… ¿Del futuro? –Jim asintió-. Oh, Dios mío…

  
La excitación de Rose era comprensible, pero Jim seguía con una sola cosa en su mente.

  
-Palmer…

  
El abogado, que había estado observando la carta como si aún no pudiera creer sus ojos, salió de su aturdimiento.

  
-Confía en mí, Kirk. Esa carta llegará a manos de esa mujer en la fecha indicada. Tienes mi palabra.

 

* * *

 

Era irónico. Había pasado meses sufriendo al pensar en el momento de regresar a su tiempo, consciente de lo que eso podía significar para Spock y para él y para la relación que había entre ellos. En ciertos sentidos, había sido como ver acercarse la fecha de su ejecución. Ahora, sin embargo, apenas podía contener su impaciencia. Si Palmer cumplía con su palabra, si el plan salía bien, al otro lado le esperaba Spock… Quizás no exactamente el Spock con el que él había servido todos esos años, pero Spock, al fin y al cabo.

  
Y si al volver él no era exactamente el mismo Jim tampoco… La idea ya no le inquietaba como antes. Quería ser el Kirk que tuviera a Spock.

  
Jim se despidió de lady Dandelion y de Calvin, el mendigo, y después se fue con Rose a Central Park. Llevaba una mochila con sus cosas: no había querido deshacerse de ellas, por si algo iba mal y tenía que volver a aquella época, pero con un poco de suerte, no le haría falta gracias a la carta. También había guardado el uniforme de Spock, no sólo por preservar la Primera Directiva. Él llevaba puesto el suyo, con una chaqueta por encima para protegerse del frío. Sin saber qué iba a encontrar al otro lado, quería estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

  
A Rose le había gustado el uniforme.

  
-Tengo la sensación de que por fin estoy viendo al verdadero Jim Kirk.

  
Saltaba a la vista que le habría gustado hacer mil preguntas, pero Jim le había pedido que no las hiciera: no quería hablarle de las maravillas del siglo XXIII mientras callaba sobre el período oscuro que le esperaba al siglo XXI. Porque si decidiera avisarla, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿El mundo va a volverse loco durante unas décadas y no habrá ningún lugar seguro? ¿Cuidado con las bombas atómicas? ¿De qué iba a servirle eso? Sólo la angustiaría.

  
Pero había algo que sí podía darle: una prueba más de que el universo estaba lleno de maravillas por descubrir. Por eso había dejado que Rose lo acompañara hasta Central Park

  
Según los datos que Spock le había dado en su momento, aún faltaba media hora para que se abriera el portal. De momento, seguía cerrado. Jim ignoró una vez más la posibilidad de que no pasara nada y se tuviera que quedar allí, atrapado en aquella época primitiva e injusta. No, los malgasianos que lo usaban para estudiar la Historia siempre regresaban. Y Spock había asegurado que se abriría. Punto.

  
-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

  
-No lo sé. Al otro lado, está dentro de una cueva. Parece un arco natural, hecho con estalagmitas y estalactitas, aunque chisporrotean como si las recorriera una corriente eléctrica. En este lado, nunca lo he visto.

  
-Si no fuera por mi familia, creo que te habría pedido que me dejaras ir contigo.

  
-Si las circunstancias fueran otras, la habría invitado a venir –contestó, con sinceridad.

  
Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, observando el lugar en el que debía aparecer el portal. El viento soplaba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles, pero ya no mordía tanto como en los meses anteriores. Llegaba la primavera. Para Jim, sólo el portal de los malgasianos prometía un renacimiento.

  
-Con la carta que le has dado a mi hijo, ¿serás capaz de arreglar lo de Spock?

  
Jim la miró con afecto: siempre había sido tan inteligente, tan perceptiva…

  
-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

  
-Ayer no había luz en tus ojos.

  
-Si todo sale bien, sí. Lo encontraré al regresar a casa.

  
Seria, Rose asintió para sí misma.

  
-Me alegro… Aunque todavía me da rabia que la gente que lo hizo vaya a irse de rositas.

  
Jim apenas recordaba lo que había pasado con ellos, sólo que habían huido entre chillidos histéricos. No se los imaginaba siguiendo con sus vidas tan ricamente; debían de estar escondidos en sus casas, llorando y temiendo que en cualquier momento la policía se presentara en la puerta para detenerlos. Tampoco le habría extrañado que alguno de los otros tres hubiera ido ya a la policía, aconsejado por sus padres, para delatar a Larry a cambio de una libertad condicional.

  
-Creo que lo que hicieron los va a perseguir para siempre. –Y con la guerra que se avecinaba, ese “para siempre” quizás no durara mucho-. No malgaste su tiempo pensando en ellos.

  
Los minutos fueron pasando. De vez en cuando Jim examinaba los alrededores con el tricorder, pero no había señales de nada que se saliera de lo normal. Intentó que eso no le preocupara demasiado: no sabía si el portal iba a anunciar su aparición de alguna manera, aunque fuera a nivel molecular.

  
Spock había calculado que se abriría a las ocho y catorce. A las ocho y diez, Jim se giró hacia Rose.

  
-No sé si tendré tiempo de despedirme cuando llegue el momento, así que… -Ella abrió los brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza, como habría abrazado a su madre-. Muchas gracias por todo, Rose. Todos estos meses aquí han sido mucho más agradables gracias a usted.

  
-No, muchas gracias a ti, Jim. Por mi nieto y por todo. Nunca os olvidaré ni a ti ni a Spock. Dios, ¿cómo podría?

  
Ella sonreía cuando se separaron, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

  
-Cuídese mucho, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Jim-. Y dele recuerdos de mi parte a los niños.

  
-Por supuesto.

  
A las ocho y trece, Jim volvió a hacer una comprobación con el tricorder. Todavía nada. Jim se aseguró de que estaba analizando todas las longitudes de onda y lo volvió a intentar. Después de unos pocos segundos, vio los indicadores encendiéndose en rojo.

  
-Sí, sí… Está registrando una perturbación desconocida, como picos de energía –Miró enfrente de él, nervioso, pero aún no se veía nada-. ¿Qué hora es?

  
-Faltan veinte segundos para las ocho y catorce. –Según el tricorder, los picos de energía eran cada vez más pronunciados-. Ahora.

  
Nada. Jim esperó, tenso, negándose a perder la fe. A las ocho y catorce o a las ocho y veinte, le daba igual, pero ese portal debía aparecer. Tenía que hacerlo.

  
Enfrente de él se abrió un círculo en el aire, vibrante y Rose chilló con asombro mientras Jim dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

  
-He de irme.

  
Por un momento, ella no reaccionó: todo lo que hacía era observar aquel círculo con ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa de deleite. La prueba incontestable e irrefutable de que no había estado dejando volar su imaginación ni creyendo a un loco. Cuando Jim le puso la mano en el brazo para sacarla de su conmoción y poder despedirse de ella, Rose consiguió apartar la vista de la abertura temporal y fijarla en él como si acabara de realizar un milagro.

  
-Gracias… Gracias por enseñarme esto.

  
Jim sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

  
-Adiós, Rose.

  
-Buena suerte, tesoro. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

  
Jim dio unos pasos hacia el portal, pero algo le detuvo, le hizo mirar el cielo nocturno. Spock… Él se iba, pero dejaba a Spock atrás, perdido en una tumba, solo. Como si lo estuviera abandonando entre extraños. Lo entendería, ¿verdad? Entendería que sólo se marchaba para poder tener una oportunidad de recuperarlo. Con un nudo en la garganta, Jim se giró hacia Rose por última vez.

  
-Por favor –suplicó-, recuerde a Spock, Rose. No se olvide de él. Por favor…

  
-Lo haré, Jim. Lo haré.

  
Las lágrimas que había conseguido contener esos dos últimos días empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Lo sentía, lo sentía tanto… Lo echaba tanto de menos…

  
Por favor, pensó, que haya funcionado.

  
Y tomando aire con fuerza, cruzó el portal.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Jim se despertó con un jadeo sobresaltado y apagó la alarma de un manotazo. Los detalles de la pesadilla se estaban desvaneciendo rápidamente, pero aún recordaba cosas aisladas. Un vulcano, una mujer… Como su madre, pero no era realmente su madre, como solía suceder en los sueños. Jim se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, un poco sorprendido al encontrarlas allí, y salió de la cama.

  
Después de pasar por el baño y darse una ducha, se sintió mucho mejor. Sabía a qué se debía todo aquello: eran simples nervios del primer día. Jim se sirvió una taza de café y se preparó un par de tostadas con sus dos últimas rebanadas de pan. Mientras desayunaba, leyó las noticias, complacido al ver que las negociaciones de paz con el Imperio Romulano seguían adelante, aunque fuera muy poco a poco. Habría sido una pena que todos los esfuerzos del embajador Selek se hubieran dejado marchitar tras su muerte, algo prematura para un vulcano. Los klingon, sin embargo, seguían dando problemas. Jim estaba seguro de que se acabaría cruzando con ellos antes o después. En mitad de la lectura le llegó un video-mensaje de sus padres, los dos deseándole suerte y diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de él.

  
Treinta y dos años. El capitán más joven de la Flota Estelar.

  
Y la Enterprise… Oh, la Enterprise era la mejor nave de todas. Chris Pike había puesto el listón muy alto, pero Jim estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era digno de sucederle en esa silla de capitán.

  
Jim se despidió de su apartamento, que no vería en los próximos cinco años, y se fue al cuartel de la Flota Estelar. En el hangar de las lanzaderas, para su sorpresa, estaban esperándolo su hermano Sam, su mujer y sus hijos.

  
-¡Sam! –exclamó, yendo a abrazarlos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te estrenes como capitán sin venir a desearte suerte? –Su hermano mayor se reía-. Además, tengo órdenes de papá y mamá: quieren una foto para inmortalizar el momento. Vamos, chicos, abrazad al tío Jim. Aurelan, tú también.

  
Jim sonrió para la foto, sin querer pensar que probablemente tampoco vería a su familia en esos cinco años. Sus padres estaban destinados en una base espacial cerca de Andoria; su hermano, Aurelan y los niños planeaban irse a una colonia terrestre. “Los Kirk tenemos nuestro hogar entre las estrellas”, decía a veces su padre. Una creencia que los unía y los separaba a la vez.

  
Después de despedirse de ellos, se subió a su lanzadera, ya lista para el despegue. En esa ocasión, él era el único pasajero. Bien, eso le daba un último rato de paz y tranquilidad antes de empezar a actuar como un capitán y aprovechó para repasar la información sobre sus oficiales. Sólo conocía realmente a dos de ellos: Finney, con quien ya no tenía buena relación a pesar de la amistad que les había unido en el pasado y Gary Mitchell, un viejo amigo con el que ya había servido en un par de ocasiones. El propio Jim lo había pedido como timonel, bien consciente de sus habilidades. Y había otros dos de los que había oído hablar: el jefe de ingenieros Montgomery Scott, con su fama de hacer milagros, y, por supuesto, el señor Spock. El único híbrido vulcano-humano de la Federación y el único nativo de Vulcano de la Flota Estelar. Y según Chris, “el mejor oficial científico que he tenido jamás”. Jim lo tendría también de primer oficial y aunque no todo el mundo se sentía cómodo junto a los vulcanos, él estaba impaciente por la oportunidad de trabajar mano a mano con uno. Le parecía adecuado, un humano y un vulcano juntos. ¿No era eso de lo que trataba la Federación?

  
La Enterprise apareció por fin ante él y Jim la observó con ojos maravillados, apreciando sus líneas estilizadas. Cuatrocientos treinta tripulantes, catorce laboratorios, capacidad para mantener una capacidad de crucero de warp 9 y un armamento capaz de destruir todo un planeta, en el caso inimaginable de que algo así fuera necesario. Su chica era tan preciosa como peligrosa. “Voy a cuidarte como te mereces”, le prometió, mientras se acercaban más y más a ella.

  
La lanzadera entró en el hangar y las puertas se cerraron herméticamente a su paso. Jim esperó unos segundos hasta que finalizara la presurización de la sala y respiró hondo una vez más antes de salir de la lanzadera: había llegado el momento de la verdad. Mientras descendía por la rampa, la otra puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a alguien de rostro ascético y orejas puntiagudas que sólo podía ser el señor Spock.

  
Una sensación de intenso déjà vu lo dejó paralizado por un momento. Aquello ya había pasado, ya se conocían, ¿cómo podía ser?

  
-¿Capitán Kirk? Soy el teniente comandante Spock, su primer oficial. Bienvenido a la USS Enterprise.

  
Jim hizo lo posible por rehacerse y actuar con normalidad.

  
-Gracias, señor Spock.

  
-Si me acompaña, le presentaré al resto de la tripulación.

  
Jim asintió y echó a andar hacia la puerta por la que había salido el señor Spock mientras éste se colocaba a su derecha. Al otro lado le esperaba la tripulación al completo de la Enterprise, lista para la inspección. Su tripulación. Jim sonrió, contento y orgulloso, y fue saludando a los oficiales a medida que Spock se los iba presentando. Después pasó revista entre las filas del resto de la tripulación, todos en posición de firmes y guardando silencio; sin embargo, los hombres y mujeres con los que se detenía a hablar unos segundos tenían la mirada brillante y la sonrisa fácil. La disciplina no era tan severa como para aplastar su naturalidad y su entusiasmo: justo el equilibrio que le gustaba. Esperaba que eso siguiera igual bajo su mando.

  
Acompañado de Spock visitó la enfermería, el gimnasio, la sala del transportador, las salas de recreo. Jim no encontró nada fuera de su sitio, nada que enturbiara la sensación de estar viviendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Ni siquiera la seria inexpresividad de su primer oficial le incomodaba: no transmitía hostilidad ni altanería, sólo eficiencia y profesionalidad. Y cuando le llegó el turno a los laboratorios, hasta parecía un poco orgulloso de su equipo y todo.

  
La última visita fue a Ingeniería, donde el señor Scott estaba dando instrucciones a su alrededor con su espeso acento escocés.

  
-Tiene la sala impecable, señor Scott –le felicitó tras la inspección.

  
El hombre se hinchó visiblemente de orgullo.

  
-Sí, señor. Si usted quisiera, podría comer en el suelo.

  
Jim sonrió, pero su primer oficial habló antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

  
-¿Por qué querría el capitán comer en el suelo de la Sala de Ingeniería, señor Scott?

  
Parecía un reproche demasiado puntilloso y Jim estuvo a punto de corregirle con amabilidad, pero vio a tiempo que el vulcano estaba honestamente confundido y que había una pequeña sonrisa paciente en los labios de su ingeniero jefe.

  
-Es sólo una manera de hablar, señor Spock.

  
-Ah, entiendo. Mis disculpas, capitán, a veces los humanos utilizan expresiones en estándar con las que no estoy familiarizado.

  
-Las disculpas no son necesarias, señor Spock –contestó, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Se alegraba de no haber hablado demasiado pronto pues no sólo habría malinterpretado a Spock, sino que también se habría perdido un intercambio que había convertido a sus dos oficiales, especialmente al vulcano, en personas de carne y hueso.

  
Finalmente llegaron al puente. Jim saludó con la cabeza a todos los que estaban ya en sus puestos, intercambió un guiño de complicidad con Mitchell y se sentó en la silla del capitán. Dios. Ahí estaba. Era el capitán de la Enterprise.

  
Estaba listo para partir.

 

* * *

 

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos y estresantes. Jim había servido bajo el mando de una docena de capitanes y aunque siempre había tratado de fijarse en lo que hacían, nada lo había preparado para la realidad. El peso de la responsabilidad siempre estaba presente y lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Cuatrocientas treinta vidas dependían de él. Podía escuchar los consejos de sus oficiales, pero al final, la última decisión, para bien o para mal, era la suya.

  
Jim pronto comprendió que Spock y él iban a entenderse aún mejor de lo que se había atrevido a desear. Spock cumplía con todas sus obligaciones como oficial científico y primer oficial con eficiencia vulcaniana, pero eso era de esperar. Los pequeños detalles significaban mucho más. El atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios cuando Jim citó a Shakespeare y Spock identificó la cita al instante, como si fuera un juego. La pasión escondida en su tono de voz cuando hablaba de los experimentos que habían llevado a cabo durante todos aquellos años y su sutil satisfacción cuando Jim demostró un interés personal y sincero por alguno de ellos. Su expresión de intrigado desconcierto cuando algún humano –incluido el propio Jim- hacía algo que resultaba ilógico para un vulcano, una situación que se repetía al menos una docena de veces al día. Spock, sencillamente, le caía bien y le interesaba y hasta donde podía decir, ese sentimiento era correspondido. Jim había tenido la misma sensación al conocer a Bones y ahora era su mejor amigo.

  
Después de sólo tres días de viaje la Flota Estelar se puso en contacto con ellos para ordenarles que fueran al sistema Ross 240, donde había un planeta de clase M habitado por una raza humanoide pre-curvatura, capaces solo de viajes interplanetarios, y monitorizaran los asteroides que orbitaban la estrella para asegurarse de que no había ninguno que fuera a convertirse en un peligro. Cuando llegaron al planeta, Spock y el departamento de ciencias se pusieron manos a la obra y aprovechando la tranquilidad, Jim se obligó a encarar todo el papeleo atrasado. Al cabo de un rato, sonó su intercomunicador.

  
-Spock al capitán Kirk.

  
-Kirk aquí. ¿Qué ocurre, señor Spock?

  
-Le necesitamos en el puente.

  
Si hubiera sido algo peligroso Spock habría activado ya la alarma roja, pero debía de haber visto algo que se salía de lo normal. Intrigado (y un poco agradecido, a decir verdad), Jim dejó el papeleo y se dirigió al puente. Spock estaba sentado en la silla del capitán, pero se levantó con un movimiento fluido en cuanto lo vio entrar.

  
-Capitán, hemos descubierto que los Jah’magn han enviado una nave interplanetaria tripulada de camino al planeta vecino. Según nuestros sensores, tras el satélite de dicho planeta se oculta una nave estelar. Aunque no podemos determinar su origen, la teniente Uhura ha captado comunicaciones en una de las subfrecuencias habituales del Sindicato de Orión.

  
Jim frunció el ceño y miró a la teniente, recién ascendida del turno Gamma.

  
-Hay mucha estática, señor, pero creo que he captado algunas palabras en uno de sus dialectos.

  
Ayudarlos abiertamente estaba fuera de toda discusión. Los Jah’magn todavía no habían desarrollado la capacidad de viajar a velocidades superiores a la luz y por lo tanto se les aplicaba la Primera Directiva: la Enterprise no podía entrar en contacto con ellos. Sin embargo, la mera idea de dejarlos caer en manos de aquellos esclavistas le daba sarpullidos.

  
-Deben saber que estamos aquí –dijo Jim, pensando en voz alta. Normalmente, las naves del sindicato de Orión evitaban los enfrentamientos con las naves de la capacidad de la Enterprise y le extrañaba que no se hubieran marchado ya.

  
-Sólo los hemos descubierto gracias a la última actualización del sistema de sensores –dijo Spock-. Hace sólo unas semanas no habríamos sido capaces de detectarlos. Es probable que piensen que no sabemos que están ahí.

  
Jim tomó una decisión.

  
-Señor Mitchell, calcule un rumbo que nos coloque justo enfrente de la nave del sindicato. –El planeta también les serviría a ellos de escudo para no ser vistos por la nave de los Jah’magn. Jim apretó la alerta naranja y abrió el intercomunicador general-. Aquí Kirk, todos a sus puestos. Repito, todos a sus puestos.

  
-Listo, señor –dijo Mitchell.

  
-Warp cinco, señor Vázquez –le dijo al piloto-. Ahora.

-Sí, señor.

  
A esa velocidad y distancia, la Enterprise llegó a su destino en menos de un minuto.

  
-Los tenemos a mil kilómetros de distancia, señor –dijo Spock al momento, inclinado sobre su consola-. Nuestros sensores indican la presencia de treinta y cinco formas de vida a bordo.

  
Ya tenían prisioneros.

  
-Fijen fásers en sus motores warp, señor Vázquez.

  
-Fásers fijados y listos, capitán.

  
-Fuego.

  
Los cañones fásers dispararon y se estrellaron contra el escudo de la nave de esclavos, que resistió el ataque. Jim repitió la orden y la segunda andanada atravesó los escudos y alcanzó su objetivo. Jim hizo una mueca: ahora ya no podían escapar.

  
-Nos llaman, señor –dijo la teniente Uhura.

  
Jim le hizo un gesto para que esperara y avisó al señor Scott por el intercomunicador.

  
-Aquí Scotty.

  
-Reúna un equipo de seguridad y empiece a organizar el transporte de prisioneros.

  
-Sí, señor.

  
Tras avisar también al doctor Piper, Jim se arrellanó en su silla de capitán, consciente del modo en el que le latía el corazón, de la adrenalina.

  
-Conecte con ellos y pase a pantalla, teniente.

  
Un tipo furioso de color verde como una lima apareció en la pantalla.

  
-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Esto no es espacio de la Federación!

  
-No, no lo es –dijo Jim con afabilidad-. Señor Spock, ¿qué puede decirnos de esas formas de vida que hemos detectado a bordo de la nave de estos caballeros?

  
-Hay siete humanos, dos tellaritas y dos vulcanos, capitán.

  
-Once habitantes de la Federación… como mínimo. –Jim abandonó sus pretensiones de amabilidad-. Por eso me atrevo.

* * *

 

Menos de un día después, los traficantes de esclavos y los prisioneros rescatados fueron depositados en la base espacial más cercana. No había habido bajas, los prisioneros estaban traumatizados, pero no habían sufrido demasiados daños físicos y Jim, en definitiva, estaba de muy buen humor por el éxito de su primera misión.

  
-Nos merecemos un pequeño descanso, señor Spock. Dígame, ¿qué hacen los vulcanos para divertirse?

  
Su primer oficial ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y Jim podría haber jurado que había casi un atisbo de indulgencia en su expresión.

  
-Los vulcanos no nos divertimos, señor.

  
-¿No tienen deportes ni juegos?

  
-Practicamos artes marciales para mantenernos en forma mental y físicamente. También ejercitamos el cerebro con juegos de lógica y estrategia.

  
Jim sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo que había hecho un importante descubrimiento: a veces las diferencias entre humanos y vulcanos eran puramente nominales.

  
-Así que ejercitan el cerebro con juegos de lógica y estrategia, ¿eh? –repitió lentamente, con un punto de ironía que no sabía si Spock captaría o no-. ¿Puede que uno de esos juegos sea el ajedrez tridimensional?

  
Spock lo miró inquisitivamente.

  
-¿Usted juega, capitán?

  
-Cuando tengo ocasión. ¿Qué le parece si jugamos una partida esta noche después de la cena?

  
-Encuentro su propuesta interesante.

  
Jim le sonrió más abiertamente, satisfecho con su respuesta.

  
-Entonces nos veremos allí esta noche, señor Spock.

* * *

 

-Jim, hay partida de poker esta noche en el camarote de Scotty –le dijo Mitchell después de cenar-. ¿Quieres venir?

  
-No, gracias, he quedado con Spock para jugar al ajedrez.

  
Además, todos se contenían un poco cuando él andaba cerca. Era inevitable, siendo el capitán y todo eso, pero echaba de menos la camaradería con los muchachos. Por suerte el doctor Piper se jubilaría en pocas semanas y él podría pedir a Bones como oficial médico: mientras Mitchell estuviera con sus compañeros y bebiendo el whisky de la destilería extraoficial de Scotty (y acostándose con media nave, si los rumores eran ciertos), él podría tomarse una copa con Bones y rememorar viejos tiempos.

  
-Todavía eres un empollón, ¿eh? –bromeó Mitchell.

  
-No me ha ido mal.

  
-Bueno, espero que dejes a la Tierra en buen lugar.

  
Sonriendo, Jim se despidió de él y se fue a reunirse con Spock en una de las salas de recreo. El vulcano ya estaba allí, preparando las fichas en el tablero. Mientras se acercaba a él, Jim observó a la gente en el resto de las mesas. Había un par de partidas de ajedrez más en marcha, algunos grupos jugando a las cartas, otros que miraban cosas en sus terminales de ordenador y otros que, simplemente, charlaban animadamente. Buen ambiente. En una misión de cinco años, resultaba más importante que nunca.

  
Spock y él se pusieron a jugar. Jim no había perdido en más de siete años, pero pronto comprendió que estaba frente a alguien que podía acabar su buena racha. Un reto, al fin. Spock también parecía complacido por la dificultad, un detalle que aumentó la simpatía que Jim sentía por él.

  
-Spock, hay algo que quería preguntarle. Conoció al embajador Selek, ¿verdad?

  
-Sí. Pertenecía a mi clan.

  
-Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo con los romulanos. Su muerte fue una gran pérdida. –Spock asintió con la vista puesta en el tablero-. Me habría gustado mucho conocerlo en persona. ¿Era tan brillante como parecía?

  
Spock alzó los ojos y se lo quedó mirando con una expresión casi… suave.

  
-No soy el más indicado para decirlo, capitán. Sin embargo, creo poder afirmar que el embajador Selek también le habría considerado a usted una compañía interesante.

  
-Vaya, gracias. Y llámeme Jim, no estamos de servicio. –La ficha que Spock estaba a punto de mover se escapó de sus dedos, tirando dos más. Y Spock, su imperturbable oficial vulcano, lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma-. ¿Qué ocurre?

  
-Jim –repitió Spock, con voz ahogada-. ¿No… no prefiere James?

  
-No, en realidad todo el mundo me llama Jim –contestó Jim, bastante extrañado por todo aquello-. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún tabú vulcano sobre los nombres de pila?

  
-No, no. –El color estaba volviendo a su rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas de un delicado color verde-. Yo también estaba interesado en el trabajo diplomático del embajador Selek. Lo considero un ejemplo a seguir en muchos sentidos. Mi trabajo a bordo de la Enterprise no me permitió hablar con él tanto como habría querido, pero nuestras conversaciones tuvieron mucha influencia en mí.

  
A Jim no le pasó inadvertido que Spock estaba tratando de distraerlo hablándole de Selek, pero no vio razón para no dejarlo correr. No parecía importante.

 

* * *

 

Durante una misión, Gary Mitchell murió.

  
No. No murió. Jim lo mató. Tuvo que hacerlo porque una energía extraña había empezado a transformarlo en una criatura de increíble poder y deseos de dominar la galaxia. Porque ya había matado, porque había preparado una tumba para Jim. Y Jim tuvo que hacerlo caer en su lugar y enterrarlo bajo una lluvia de rocas, incluida una a modo de losa que debía pesar una tonelada.

  
Cuando regresó a la nave, Jim se tomó un momento en su camarote para lamentar su pérdida, la todos los que habían caído en esa misión desastrosa, y luego apretó los dientes y volvió al puente para actuar como un capitán, poniendo su trabajo por encima de todo. Spock le cedió el sillón mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, como preguntándole sin palabras si estaba bien. Qué papel más difícil había tenido en aquella misión… Había habido momentos en los que Jim ni siquiera había podido soportar su presencia, dolido y furioso por la insistencia de Spock en que debían acabar con Gary antes de que fuera imparable. Pero había tenido razón desde el principio y ahora que lo veía claramente, Jim apreciaba que el vulcano hubiera estado dispuesto a decirle la verdad, por fea que fuera, y a mantenerse en su posición a pesar del rechazo que sus palabras creaban en todos.

  
Jim grabó el informe de la misión y anotó que tanto Gary como la doctora Dehner, que había sido afectada por la misma energía extraña, habían muerto en el cumplimiento del deber.

  
-Quiero que su hoja de servicios acabe así –le dijo a Spock, que después de comprobar un par de cosas en su puesto había vuelto a acercarse a la silla de capitán-. Él no pidió nada de lo que le pasó.

  
-Yo también lo siento por él.

  
No había esperado esa respuesta y al mirarlo, Jim se dio cuenta de que Spock realmente lamentaba la muerte de Mitchell y quiso creer que aquella pequeña admisión de emoción era una manera de compensarlo por la pérdida que acababa de sufrir.

  
-Creo que aún tiene remedio después de todo, señor Spock –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
El vulcano se giró hacia él y Jim podría haber jurado que los labios de Spock se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba. Algo en aquel intercambio le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Igual que Spock, él también había tenido que tomar una decisión dolorosa y difícil. Y al final, la había tomado.

  
Gary, el Gary que él había conocido, se lo habría agradecido. No habría querido acabar convertido en un dios déspota y cruel.

  
Jim estuvo el resto del día ocupado –y esforzándose por mantenerse ocupado-, pero decidió irse a dormir temprano, aprovechando que la nave estaba tranquila, en ruta hacia la base estelar en la que tenían que dejar al doctor Piper y recoger a Bones, dentro de una semana. En cuanto se metió en la cama y apagó la luz empezó a pensar en Gary, en lo que le había sucedido, y se sintió de nuevo invadido por la pena. Iba a echarlo terriblemente de menos, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos... Jim se dejó llevar por el dolor unos minutos y después respiró hondo y luchó contra él, sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Gary no era el primer amigo que veía morir durante una misión. Sirviendo en la Farragut, por culpa de aquella extraña nube-criatura, había perdido a una docena. Todos sabían a qué se arriesgaban cuando se alistaban.

  
Le costó, pero al final se quedó dormido.

  
Y llegó la pesadilla.

  
Estaba en medio de una montaña, de noche. Parecía la Tierra, aunque sus ropas eran muy antiguas. Y estaba cavando una tumba, en shock. La tumba de Spock. Jim quería aullar de dolor, llorar hasta acabar con todas las lágrimas del mundo, pero todo lo que podía hacer era seguir cavando con gestos mecánicos de robot. El cadáver de Spock estaba envuelto por completo en una manta. Cuando terminó, Jim salió del agujero por el lado que había dejado con una pequeña inclinación. Sus manos temblaron cuando fue a alzar el cadáver para bajarlo a la tumba. No podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; si lo pensaba, no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Así que lo hizo deslizarse hasta el fondo del agujero y sin mirar, casi con los ojos cerrados, empezó a echar la tierra por encima, sintiendo que el ruido que hacía al caer sobre el cadáver iba a perseguirlo para siempre.

  
Jim se despertó llorando como no había llorado en la vida. Sólo podía pensar en Spock, en su muerte innecesaria, estúpida y en el vacío terrible que había dejado tras él. Hecho una bola sobre la cama, los sollozos le arrancaban gemidos de la garganta. No había nada más excepto dolor, hasta que poco a poco la realidad empezó a filtrarse en su agonía. ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Estaba Spock vivo?

  
-¡Capitán! –A Jim le dio un vuelco el corazón: era Spock. Entró en su habitación sin esperar su permiso, vestido con ropa de dormir y con aspecto de haber llegado hasta allí corriendo y con la misma urgencia se plantó delante de su cama en dos zancadas, claramente alarmado-. Jim, ¿estás bien?

  
Jim le sujetó el brazo. Real, era real, Spock estaba allí.

  
-Estás vivo.

  
-Sí, por supuesto.

  
Sí, estaba allí y probablemente pensaba que su capitán había perdido el juicio. El alivio de verlo sano y salvo se mezcló rápidamente con el horror y la vergüenza de estar llorando sin motivos delante de su primer oficial y Jim le soltó el brazo a toda prisa. Le costó más de lo que esperaba.

  
-No sé qué me pasa… –Se secó las lágrimas con la mano, abochornado. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Ni siquiera había llorado así después de lo de Tarsus IV-. No entiendo…

  
Pero su primer oficial no le recomendó una visita urgente al doctor Piper.

  
-Está ocurriendo algo extraño. He sentido tus emociones y eso no debería ser posible sin un… -Spock abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una exclamación en vulcano.

  
-¿Sin un qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

  
Spock se rehízo rápidamente de su sorpresa y su rostro recuperó su seriedad habitual, pero parecía demasiado ocupado encajando datos en su cabeza como para contestarle. Justo cuando Jim, impaciente, iba a usar el rango para exigir una respuesta, Spock se sentó en la cama cara a él.

  
-Jim, tengo una teoría acerca de lo que está pasando, pero necesito mirar en tu mente para ver si es correcta.

  
-¿Mirar en mi mente? –exclamó, algo alarmado-. ¿Y qué teoría es esa?

  
-Capitán… Jim, confía en mí. Si tengo razón, y creo que la tengo, esto lo aclarará todo. Tienes mi palabra de que respetaré tu privacidad.

  
Y aunque sólo habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían conocido, Jim descubrió que sí, podía confiar en Spock hasta ese punto.

  
-De acuerdo.

Spock puso la punta de sus dedos sobre el rostro de Jim.

  
-Tu mente a mi mente. Tus pensamientos a mis pensamientos.

  
Y todo cambió.

 

_Están en el Nueva York de principios del siglo XXI. Apuestan, ganan dinero, alquilan una casa en Brooklyn. Rose, la amable Rose. Spock y su plan. Podemos avisar a Vulcano para que detengan a Nero. Seis mil millones de vidas. Su padre. Oh, Spock, Spock, ¿es que no entiendes todo lo que significas para mí? Angustia. Éxtasis. Nunca se ha sentido tan amado, tan seguro, tan completo. Tan feliz. Mulder y Scully. Museos. Nuestro vínculo Una pena tan grande al pensar que todo aquello se perdería. Hay que seguir adelante. Aquellos estúpidos chicos. No, no, no… Spock muerto bajo el cielo negro, sin suficientes estrellas. El plan arruinado. La tumba, la sangre verde en sus uñas, el agujero en su alma. Salvar a Spock, salvar a Spock, salvar a Spock. Una visita, una esperanza, una carta con el poder de arreglarlo todo. Y Jim llora al marcharse, rogando para encontrarse a Spock al otro lado del portal._

Cuando Spock rompió la conexión, Jim volvía a llorar, aferrado a él, pero esta vez ya no le importaba. Esta vez lo entendía.

  
-Spock… No sabía si funcionaría… No sabía si podría volver a verte alguna vez…

  
Spock le devolvía el abrazo, casi meciéndolo entre sus brazos, y Jim notó sus labios besándole el pelo una y otra vez.

  
-Sssht… Lo hiciste, Jim. Lo conseguiste. Fuiste tan listo… Mi madre recibió la carta. Me salvaste y salvaste Vulcano.

  
-Estás aquí… Estás aquí…

  
Lo besó, tenía que hacerlo: un beso salado, ansioso, feliz. Sabía familiar, pero también a primera vez. Spock le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos y Jim sintió su alegría, su asombro. El beso se volvió más intenso y Jim se aferró a las solapas de su bata con extrañas inscripciones vulcanas, aunque lo que quería era deslizarla sobre sus hombros, quitarle la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sobre todo, no volver a separarse de él jamás. Al mismo tiempo, una parte de su mente insistió en entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era él realmente quien quería aquello o el Jim que había estado en el pasado con Spock? Todo era tan confuso…

  
-Estos sentimientos, Spock… ¿son reales? –preguntó, apoyando su frente contra la de él-. Estoy enamorado de ti, pero sé que no lo estaba hace sólo unas horas.

  
-Nuestro vínculo es real. No había notado su presencia hasta ahora, con tu pesadilla, pero sé que no podría existir si los sentimientos que lo han creado no fueran reales. Veo que las cosas que me llevaron a… amarte en esa otra línea temporal son cosas que ya había empezado a descubrir y apreciar en esta.

  
Sí, las líneas temporales… Lo había estado enfocando mal, ahora lo comprendía. Lo que estaba pasando ahora entre ellos no era un principio, era una continuación. Llevaban amándose desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y se amarían durante mucho tiempo más.

  
-Es el destino –murmuró.

  
-Nuestro mejor destino –dijo Spock a su vez.

  
Jim se echó a reír, feliz, y lo besó con fuerza, pasando los dedos por su pelo corto. Era la única diferencia porque sabía como lo recordaba, olía como lo recordaba. Pero en medio del beso, mientras Spock se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, comprendió un detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

  
-Eh, un momento… ¡Esta no es la línea temporal original! Es imposible que tuviéramos esta conversación la primera vez. Y el incidente de la Narada se estudia en la Academia. Lo poco que se sabe de él, al menos.

  
Realmente la Flota Estelar se había tomado en serio aquella advertencia. Había sido imposible ocultarlo del todo, claro. No siempre se reúnen cinco naves de la clase Constitución, doce cruceros de guerra vulcanos, dos artilleros andorianos y cuatro equipos de cazas de la Flota Estelar a dos pasos del Imperio Klingon. Pero los libros sólo hablaban de que el objetivo había sido detener a una nave llamada Narada. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por conocer toda la historia.

  
-Eso es correcto –dijo Spock, tan tranquilo.

  
-¿Tú lo sabías?

  
Quiso sentirse un poco traicionado, pero Spock le empezó a contestar mientras le besaba por toda la cara, por el cuello.

  
-Sabía que vivíamos en una línea temporal alterada porque mi madre me contó el contenido de la carta cuando tenía catorce años. Por lo tanto, sabía también que el salvador de Vulcano era un humano llamado Jim, pero no sabía que eras tú hasta el día que descubrí que te llamabas a ti mismo Jim y no James. En el 2015 no lo entendí correctamente. La verdad es que nunca tuvimos una oportunidad de restaurar la línea temporal original. Nero la hizo desaparecer al atravesar ese agujero temporal. Sólo era posible sustituir la que él había creado por otra distinta e intentar que fuera lo más parecida posible a la original.

  
A pesar de las distracciones, Jim lo entendió enseguida.

  
-Porque cualquier interferencia nuestra, incluso la más mínima, ya habría sido algo que no existió la primera vez de todas.

  
-Afirmativo –contestó, mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

  
Jim se acordó del embajador Selek. Y pensar que esos últimos años había estado admirando a Spock sin saberlo…

  
-¿La paz con los romulanos? –dijo, ayudando a Spock a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

  
Ya desnudo, Spock volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y se detuvo para acariciarlo con una expresión tierna que borraba por completo la severidad angulosa de su rostro.

  
-Él me hizo ver que la lógica es el principio de la sabiduría, no el final. Y que hay emociones que vale la pena sentir. –Sus dedos chisporroteaban con amor casi reverente-. Quería que yo entendiera que compartir mi vida contigo es un regalo, Jim. Mi privilegio.

  
-Spock…

  
Jim había estado enamorado otras veces, había coqueteado un millón más y siempre había sabido qué decir. Una sonrisa, un “qué hermosa eres”, un “me haces muy feliz”. Esta vez, las palabras le fallaban. Jim sujetó la mano de Spock, la llevó con la palma abierta hacia uno de los lados de su propia cara, y trató de proyectar todos sus sentimientos, los que había recuperado de la otra línea temporal, los que ya habían nacido en esta. Quería que supiera que lo amaba todo de él: su inteligencia, sus cifras aproximadas de cuatro decimales, su sentido del humor, subterráneo como el agua de Vulcano, su lealtad, su desconcierto ante algunas expresiones humanas, su respeto por la vida, incluso la hostil. Spock hablaba de privilegios, pero era él quien se sentía afortunado por tenerlo a su lado como amigo, como primer oficial, como amante. Era él a quien el Universo le había dicho: “eh, Jim, me caes bien, aquí tienes a este vulcano maravilloso, complicado, adorable, exasperante y perfecto, de nada”.

  
Spock, que había movido sus dedos para colocarlos en los puntos adecuados, esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa y lo besó lenta, posesivamente.

  
-No creo que el Universo sea capaz de hablar contigo o hacer esa clase de razonamientos.

  
-Entonces te equivocas porque eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

  
-¿Eres feliz, entonces? ¿Estás satisfecho con la línea temporal que creamos?

  
No había sido perfecta. Había visto morir gente a la que quizás, sólo quizás, podían salvar con el portal de los malgasianos. Incluidos los que habían muerto horas atrás en Delta Vega. Pero la vida nunca era perfecta, no podía serlo. Y si se obsesionaban con la posibilidad de salvar las vidas del pasado, no tendrían fuerzas ni tiempo para salvar las vidas del futuro.

  
Además estaba donde quería estar, con quien quería estar. Era hora de mirar hacia adelante. Jim le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerlo hacia él y dejó que esa fuera toda su respuesta.

* * *

 

**Cinco años después.**

Vulcano era tan hermoso como en los recuerdos y sueños de Spock.

  
En su primera visita a ese planeta, Jim sólo había tenido ocasión de conocer la extraña construcción de piedra en la que se había casado formalmente con Spock y el interior de la alcoba en la que se las había visto con su primer pon farr. Apenas recuperados, habían vuelto a la Enterprise a toda prisa, él andando un poco raro y Spock todavía avergonzado por su absoluta falta de control, por natural que fuera: tenían órdenes de asistir a una estúpida ceremonia de inauguración en Altair VI porque la Federación quería allí a su nave estrella.

Políticos... 

  
Esta vez era diferente. La Enterprise había vuelto a casa después de su largo viaje y estaba siendo reparada y actualizada en los muelles espaciales de San Francisco. Tardaría cinco o seis meses en estar lista para una nueva misión (una que pensaba capitanear, nada de despachos para él, gracias) y Spock y él no tenían nada que hacer en ese tiempo, excepto acudir a un par de ceremonias, dar alguna que otra conferencia y, sobre todo, descansar. Spock había expresado su deseo de viajar a Vulcano para ver a sus padres y a Jim le había parecido una buena manera de empezar sus vacaciones. Quería visitar el Monte Seleya, los volcanes, los pequeños mares interiores, los museos. Quería pasear por Shi’Kahr y conocer la escuela a la que había ido Spock, y que Amanda le enseñara fotos de Spock cuando era pequeño.

  
También querían presentar sus respetos a la tumba del embajador Spock.

  
Lo habían enterrado en las tierras familiares, junto a sus antepasados. Jim leyó con algo de dificultad la hermosa y complicada caligrafía vulcana. “Spock, hijo de Vulcano y de la Tierra, viajó por las estrellas y el tiempo y encontró su sol”. Su propio Spock lo comparaba con el Sol lo suficiente como para que Jim comprendiera lo que quería decir aquella inscripción. Con un nudo en la garganta, le apretó disimuladamente la mano –en Vulcano era un gesto algo obsceno- y pensó en la tumba que había en la Tierra. ¿Tendría ese Spock también su otro Jim en el Más Allá?

  
-Los vulcanos no creemos en la vida después de la muerte, pero si existe, no creo que emparejar almas sea un problema.

  
-Mira, es el interior de mi cabeza, puedo ser todo lo ilógico que quiera.

  
Spock asintió ligeramente.

  
-Eso es justo.

  
Jim le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero quizás por estar aún en el cementerio, no podía olvidarse por completo del tema.

  
-Visitaremos también la otra tumba cuando vayamos a la Tierra.

  
-Por supuesto.

  
Spock había comunicado a sus padres las coordenadas de aquella vieja, escondida sepultura, en cuanto la fusión mental entre Jim y él había revelado lo sucedido en el siglo XXI. Jim sabía que a Amanda le había faltado tiempo para ir a localizarla y cerciorarse de que los huesos estaban allí. Sin embargo, Spock había decidido que los restos de esa otra versión de sí mismo fueran trasladados al cementerio donde descansaba gran parte de su familia materna. A Jim también le había parecido adecuado, casi poético.

  
Decían que los vulcanos que visitaban la Tierra solían pasar por aquella tumba y depositaban sobre ella pequeñas placas de piedra con símbolos que representaban la filosofía de Surak, la ideología IDIC, el propio Vulcano.

  
Jim alzó la vista para mirar de reojo el rojizo, hinchado sol. Algún día, dentro de millones de años, engulliría a Vulcano igual que el Sol engulliría a la Tierra. Algún día, mucho antes, Spock y él morirían también y esa vez no habría líneas temporales a las que recurrir ni ases que sacarse de la manga en el último momento: la eternidad de la muerte alcanzaba a todo y a todos, tarde o temprano. Pero hasta entonces, uno al lado del otro, amarían, explorarían, llorarían, sufrirían, reirían. Hasta entonces, sencillamente, vivirían.

  
Y si existía la más mínima posibilidad, Jim estaba seguro de una cosa: incluso después de la muerte, fuera como fuera, volverían a encontrarse.

**Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya se ha acabado! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y dejado kudos. Un beso muy grande a todos los amigos del fandom Drarry que me habéis seguido hasta aquí y otro para los lectores nuevos que he encontrado con este fic. 
> 
> LLP


End file.
